Para Provar que se tem um Coração
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Quinn tem um plano, o que ela não esperava eram as reaçoes adversas que esse plano poderia causar... Faberry se passa depois do episodio 216
1. A Ideia

Para Provar que se tem um Coração – Parte 1 de 3.

** Quinn's POV**

**Inicio de Maio de 2011**

Meu quarto está escuro. Eu gosto dele assim. Graças ao gosto caro da minha mãe, as cortinas são pesadas e escuras. Eu nunca gostei de roxo, mas nesse momento não poderia estar mais feliz por elas serem dessa cor. Muito pouca luz consegue se infiltrar pelo tecido, mas eu não me importo. Eu nem mesmo consigo enxergar direito. Eu mal tenho consciência de meu próprio corpo nesse momento. Me enrolo um pouco mais no edredom, cobrindo minha cabeça a medida em que as lagrimas começam a aparecer novamente.

Já faz quatro dias, quatro dias e eu ainda não tive forças para sair daqui. Para encarar o estrago que eu mesma gerei. Graças a Deus, minha mãe está muito ocupada bebendo para reparar que sua única filha (além de minha irmã que mora no Texas) está enclausurada, vivendo de barras de cereal há meia semana. Minha respiração sai tremida e eu mordo o lábio para evitar que o choro aumente de intensidade. Estou me irritando com os barulhos de meus próprios soluços. É tão fácil sentir pena de mim mesma...

A imagem de Rachel me olhando com aqueles olhos castanhos enormes cheios de água quebra meu coração pela milésima vez. E eu simplesmente não consigo apagá-la de minha mente. A voz dela parece ressoar pelo aposento, mesmo que eu esteja sozinha.

"_Isso é verdade?" O queixo dela tremia e tudo o que eu queria dizer era não, mas algo em mim fez com que eu concordasse com a cabeça. Todos os nossos colegas do glee club acompanhavam a cena sem piscar. Muitos não entendiam o que estava acontecendo. Nem eu entendia mais. As coisas simplesmente fugiram do meu controle..._

"_Eu não esperava isso de você Quinn." As palavras dela são ditas tão friamente apesar de seus olhos lacrimejantes cheios de emoção contida._

_É nesse momento que eu perco o controle e avanço em sua direção, querendo abraçá-la, querendo dizer que apesar de ser verdade, não era. Não mais... _

_Ela se esquiva e Finn a protege. Ironicamente, aquele idiota parece estar sempre no meu caminho. Como eu pude achar que o amava? E por duas vezes? "Eu acho que você devia ir embora agora Quinn." Diz ele, seus olhos brilhando de uma forma estranha._

"_Rachel..." Eu tento alcançá-la mais uma vez, conseguindo encostar em seu braço levemente com a ponta dos dedos. Ela se encolhe. Como se tivesse medo que eu pudesse agredi-la de alguma forma. Sinto o calor de minhas próprias lágrimas, mas as ignoro. Eu precisava falar com ela. Eu precisava explicar o que aconteceu e por que agi da forma que agi._

"_Por favor Quinn..." Sua voz sai quebrada e eu tenho vontade de me dar um tiro. Como eu pude ser tão estúpida, tão cega? "Só..." Ela suspira e é como se toda a dor dela passasse para mim, triplicando a angustia em meu peito. "Vai embora."_

_E cubro minha boca com a mão, estrangulando um soluço e lhe lanço um ultimo olhar, que eu espero, tenha sido sincero e faço o que ela pede, dando as costas e saindo da sala._

Tantas emoções diferentes passam por mim agora. Eu simplesmente não sei em que me agarrar, tudo parece nublado e distante, mas ao mesmo tempo real e vívido. É confuso e a única certeza que tenho é que preciso fazer alguma coisa. Sento abruptamente, me sentindo um pouco tonta com o movimento.

Eu vou fazer alguma coisa.

Alcanço pelo meu celular em cima da estante. Sem bateria. Eu preciso saber que horas são...

====/====

**Final de Março de 2011**

Já faz uma maldita semana e as pessoas continuam em volta dela o tempo inteiro! Isso é totalmente irritante. Não é como se ela fosse algum tipo de super herói ou algo assim, ela só deu a ideia de escrever musicas próprias. Qualquer um poderia ter feito isso.

Eu cruzo os braços enquanto queimo buracos atrás da cabeça da pequena diva. Ela está sentada bem na minha frente, entre Brittany e Finn. Finn, meu suposto namorado, que teoricamente deveria estar ao meu lado agora, me ajudando a preparar a campanha para o baile. Como ele espera que a gente ganhe a coroa se ele não se mobiliza nem ao menos a ficar perto de mim durante o glee club.

Isso está ficando cada vez mais ridículo. Eu não agüento mais o sorriso pretensioso no rosto dela. E o pior é que eu nem consigo odiá-la. Eu sei que posso parecer má as vezes... não, risque isso. Eu sou má, noventa por cento das vezes, mas eu não odeio ninguém realmente.

Mas eu queria.

Com todas as minhas forças, tudo o que eu mais queria nesse momento era conseguir dirigir todo o meu ódio para Rachel Berry, mas por algum motivo totalmente desconhecido, parece ser muito mais fácil odiar o idiota do meu namorado que parece esquecer de minha existência cada vez que o anão aparece.

Ela se vira e nossos olhos se encontram por um segundo antes que eu volte o rosto para o professor.

Eu não consegui odiá-la quando ela contou toda a verdade sobre Beth, Deus, ela até disse que eu podia bater nela, mas não, não havia ódio suficiente. E ainda tem aqueles olhos... Eu não sei o que ela tem naqueles olhos castanhos, mas cada vez que eu olho para eles, meu peito parece explodir em uma onda de culpa e remorso. Eu me sinto terrível toda vez que acontece, como se eu fosse a causadora de todo o sofrimento estampado nas pupilas escuras...

Chacoalho a cabeça, tentando redirecionar minha atenção para a aula.

"Eu acho que vocês têm que continuar escrevendo suas próprias músicas, mas existem muitas outras possibilidades além dessa. Para a tarefa dessa semana, eu quero que vocês criem uma versão própria de uma musica que já existe." Não consigo não revirar os olhos. Sim, brilhante. Isso se chama parodia seu idiota!

Involuntariamente, meus olhos caem sobre os cabelos castanhos a minha frente. Ela agora ri sobre algo que Finn acabou de dizer.

Eu tenho que arrumar um jeito de afastá-la dele. Isso está arruinando todas as chances de recuperar o meu status... Mas como? O que nesse mundo poderia tirar Finn Hudson da cabeça de Rachel Berry?

Eu apoio meu queixo nas mãos e olho em volta. Todo o clube parece ter se reunido em casais nos últimos dias, Sam e Santana, Brittany e Arie, Tina e Mike, Puck e Lauren, Kurt e Blaine, Eu e Finn... Eu preciso arrumar alguém que a mantenha ocupada, alguém que não seja o _meu_ Finn.

Mercedes está solteira...

Uma risada escapa de meus lábios com a ideia, é totalmente impossível. Mr. Schue parou de falar e está me olhando com cara de preocupado.

"Está tudo bem Quinn?" Ele da um passo a frente e eu me endireito na cadeira, assumindo uma posição defensiva e cruzando as pernas e os braços antes de responder.

"Sim, desculpa, eu só..." Mordo o lábio. "Eu tive uma ideia sobre a..." Olho para Rachel e Finn novamente. "... tarefa dessa semana..."

"Ótimo!" Exclama ele. "Por que não compartilha com a turma?" Ele sorri em expectativa e eu abro a boca para falar, mas a fecho logo em seguida.

"Er... Eu..." Parabéns Fabray! O que eu falo agora? "Eu acho que preciso desenvolver um pouco mais antes de..." Olho para o chão agora, tentando formular a frase de forma coerente. "Eu prefiro que seja uma surpresa..."

"Oh..." Mr. Schue parece desapontado. "Está bem..." Ele continua com a aula e sinto os olhos de meus colegas se voltarem para ele, exceto por uma pessoa. Rachel continua me olhando com o que? Interesse? Sinto um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo, mas sustento seu olhar e o retribuo com a mesma intensidade até que ela desvie. E uma ideia totalmente louca invade a minha mente.

Isso pode dar certo...

Sim...

Se ela se apaixonou pelo Finn, bem, não deve ser muito difícil fazê-la se apaixonar por alguém bem mais interessante do que ele... Eu até acho que ela pode ter uma quedinha por mim, quero dizer, o jeito como ela me olha quando discutimos, como se seus olhos estivessem em chamas... Talvez seja ódio, mas todo o ódio acaba virando paixão. Tenho certeza que li isso em algum lugar. E ela não pode negar que de certa forma, eu fui a inspiração para a sua musica original.

Um pequeno sorriso se forma em meus lábios. Isso definitivamente pode funcionar. Eu tenho muita experiência em seduzir pessoas, os anos de clube do celibato finalmente vão servir para alguma coisa...

Mas como eu vou fazer para que Rachel se apaixone por mim em segredo? Quero dizer, se alguém descobrisse, seria um desastre... Se Finn descobrisse...

Não, não pense sobre isso Fabray. Se alguém eventualmente descobrir, a culpa não vai nunca cair sobre mim, quero dizer, não sou eu que vou me apaixonar.

É perfeito. Ela se apaixona por mim, se afasta do Finn, nós ganhamos a coroa e a decepção de ser rejeitada vai inspirá-la a escrever mais uma musica que nos fará ganhar as Nacionais! Todos saem ganhando! Como eu nunca pensei nisso antes?

"Quinn?"

Pisco algumas vezes e olho em volta, percebendo que o glee club já acabou e estou sozinha na sala de coral, exceto por Finn e Mr. Schue. Aceito a mão de meu namorado e caminhamos juntos até o estacionamento.

"Está tudo bem?" Pergunta ele, sentando no banco do passageiro em meu carro e me observando enquanto prendo o cinto de segurança.

Nossa, acho que realmente me desliguei dessa vez, mal percebi que havia chegado até o carro. "Hã?"

"Está tudo bem Quinn?" Ele pergunta novamente, pegando minha mão com a sua.

"Er.." Sorrio para ele. "Sim Finn, está tudo perfeitamente bem..." Me inclino e beijo seus lábios suavemente.

Finn sorri de volta, aquele sorriso bobo que sempre fez meu estomago pular e não falha dessa vez, só que agora, não é mais de um jeito bom. Desvio esse pensamento da minha cabeça e ligo o carro.

Amanhã eu vou por o meu plano em ação. Se tudo der certo - e vai dar - Rachel Berry vai estar literalmente aos meus pés até o fim da semana...

Sorrio mais uma vez para o meu reflexo no espelho retrovisor.

O que poderia dar errado?

====/====

**N/A: Então, o que acharam?**

**Sei que estou pendente com O Convite, mas prometo não esquecer dela. Essa fic é uma ideia que surgiu depois que assisti o episodio de ontem e eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever O Convite com isso na cabeça. A principio serão só três capítulos e os outros dois serão beeem mais compridos..**

**Bem, comentem se quiserem que eu continue...**

**:)**


	2. Começando uma Amizade

**Para Provar que se tem um Coração, parte 2 de 5?**

====/====

**N/A: A principio, essa fic deveria ter 3 capitulos, mas acho que é muita informação para tão pouco espaço. Não pretendo passar de 5, mas nunca se sabe...**

**Comentem por favor, vou tentar atualiza o convite hoje a noite, ou amanha de manha... ;)**

====/====

Quinn's POV

Como eu odeio acordar cedo! É um pouco estranho estar na escola uma hora antes, eu não faço isso dês de que sai das Cherrios e realmente, não me faz falta nenhuma. Eu mandei uma mensagem para o Finn avisando que não iria lhe dar carona hoje, mas ainda não recebi resposta. Provavelmente ele está roncando agora... Reviro os olhos e caminho pelos corredores vazios, os únicos sons são o eco de meus passos e algo que mais parece um murmúrio vindo do auditório.

Paro em frente às portas de madeira e coloco minha mão sobre a maçaneta, respirando profundamente, eu sei o que vai acontecer, sei quem está do outro lado. Já repassei as minhas falas pelo menos mil vezes na minha cabeça, mas ainda assim, me sinto ansiosa...

Acho que a ideia de seduzir alguém do mesmo sexo me deixa assim, especialmente por ser man-hands, eu já vi o quanto ela pode se tornar obcecada por alguém... Bom, contanto que não seja o meu namorado, eu realmente não me importo.

Entro no auditório e caminho devagar pelo corredor sem ser notada pela diva que canta sua alma no centro do palco. Eu não posso negar que ela é realmente a melhor cantora que eu conheço. Sua voz parece ter um poder hipnótico sobre todos os seres vivos e obviamente, eu não sou diferente. A sua musica me atingiu no momento em que abri a porta e me guiou até perto do palco, ao lado da escada.

Ela estava na metade da performance quando eu realmente parei para prestar atenção, observando seus movimentos sem conseguir piscar.

**I was searching in vain**

**Playing a low game**

**Had no one else but myself left to blame**

Sinto uma coisa estranha surgir em meu estomago, e não demoro a constatar que é inveja. Ver Rachel cantar me faz perceber por que Finn tem tanta dificuldade em esquecê-la.

**You came into my world**

**No diamonds or pearls**

**Could ever replace what you gave to me girl**

E por um breve momento de insanidade, eu me pego imaginando como seria estar na pele de Rachel Berry, ter a sua voz... Eu não posso dizer que ela seja feia. Analiso seu corpo de cima abaixo, procurando por alguma falha, qualquer coisa. Ela poderia ser um pouco mais alta, mas isso não a torna menos atraente...

Eu acabei de pensar que ela é atraente?

Bom, ela é...

O nariz. É realmente um grande nariz... Mas, se eu parar para pensar, seus olhos e sua boca são igualmente grandes, ela ficaria esquisita com um nariz menor.

Uhg! Por que eu não posso encontrar nada? Seu cabelo parece perfeito, suas pernas... Não vou nem comentar... Seus olhos, a cor deles é tão... Quente. Seu olhar me lembra um abraço...

Nesse momento, seus olhos encontram os meus e ela parece levemente confusa por um instante, antes de erguer o rosto em determinação e começar a caminhar para a beira do palco, se inclinando em minha direção sem quebrar o contato visual e sem deixar que sua voz oscile.

**You're the air that I breath**

**Girl you're all that I need**

Sinto meus próprios olhos dobrarem de tamanho à medida que ela se aproxima, a maneira como ela está me encarando... Parece que ela está cantando para mim...

Bem, tecnicamente, ela está cantando pra mim, já que não tem mais ninguém aqui. Mas o que eu quero dizer é que as palavras parecem realmente significar alguma coisa e isso é relativamente perturbador...

**You're the light that I see**

**And your love is all I need**

A música desaparece, deixando o espaço repleto de silencio. Rachel abaixa o microfone, nossos olhos ainda fixos uns nos outros. A tensão está quase insuportável e eu decido falar alguma coisa.

"Oi." Digo em voz baixa. "Isso foi realmente muito bom..."

"Eu sei."

Eu arqueio as sobrancelhas e ela parece perceber o que acabou de falar e voltamos a cair no silencio desconfortável. Suas mãos vão parar nos quadris e ela aperta os olhos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Quinn?"

"Eu estava te procurando..." Tento fazer minha voz soar sedutora, mas não parece ter efeito nenhum sobre Rachel.

"O que você quer?"

Eu dou um passo para a frente, ficando um pouco mais próxima de onde ela se encontra e abro a boca para responder quando ela ergue uma mão e me interrompe.

"É sobre o Finn, não é? Eu já disse que não vou desistir dele, nada que você diga, faça ou ameace fazer poderá me fazer mudar de ideia."

O sorriso que eu havia plantado em meu rosto se apaga levemente e eu me apresso em responder dessa vez.

"Nem tudo o que eu faço tem relação com Finn sabia? Eu vim aqui para falar com você e seria realmente ótimo se você fechasse a boca e ouvisse por um minuto." Não consigo evitar a raiva em minha voz, as palavras simplesmente parecem escorrer por entre meus dentes cerrados.

E ela me dá as costas. Eu não consigo acreditar! Ela acabou de me dar as costas! E isso me machucou de uma forma realmente inesperada. Eu sei que deveria sentir ódio e raiva dela por ter feito isso e na verdade, eu senti, mas esse ódio e essa raiva vieram acompanhados por um terceiro sentimento que eu não sei como descrever. Só sei que meus olhos estão cheios de água e minha voz sai quebrada quando eu falo novamente.

"Não de as costas enquanto eu falo com você!"Apoio minhas mãos na beira do palco e aperto com força.

Ela se vira para mim, uma pasta na mão direita, enquanto a esquerda repousava em seu quadril. Vejo o fogo em seus olhos e percebo que ela esta prestes a me responder no mesmo tom, mas alguma coisa a impede de continuar. Sua expressão se suaviza e ela abre a boca, correndo os dedos pelas mechas castanhas. "Eu estou ouvindo."

E eu não sei o que dizer. Simples assim. Isso não estava planejado, isso não devia ter acontecido.

"Isso não é mais sobre o Finn..." Minha voz soa tão distante e rouca que não parece minha. Limpo a garganta antes de continuar. "Eu vim aqui por que queria falar sobre nós."

"Não existe nós Quinn." Ela rebate rapidamente. "Nunca existiu. A nossa conversa da semana passada me fez perceber isso. Eu tentei encontrar algo que nos conectasse, eu tentei, inúmeras vezes te oferecer minha amizade, mas tudo sempre parece voltar para a mesma coisa." Ela faz uma pausa. "A única ligação entre nós sempre vai ser o Finn. Não tente negar isso."

Eu vejo vermelho por um momento e sinto meus dentes trincarem. "Eu estou cansada disso tudo Rachel!" E é a mais pura verdade. "Você tem razão, tudo entre nós duas é sempre sobre o Finn." Mais uma vez é verdade, essa conversa não estaria acontecendo se não fosse por ele. "Isso é ridículo..." Minha voz sai muito baixa e eu não sei mais para quem estou falando, se é para mim mesma ou para Rachel.

"Me desculpe, mas eu ainda não entendo qual é o seu ponto com essa conversa." Ela se vira novamente, começando a recolher suas coisas.

"Eu não agüento mais Rachel. Será que o Finn realmente vale tudo isso?" Essa conversa está tomando rumos inesperados e eu decido jogar tudo para o ar e ser honesta para variar.

Ela se vira e franze a testa. "Você está dizendo que desiste dele?" É impressão minha ou ela parece um tanto desapontada com a ideia.

"Não. Eu estou dizendo que ele é só um menino, nós não deveríamos fazer uma grande guerra em volta dele." Eu suspiro e minhas palavras são seguidas por um silencio que se prolonga a medida em que percebo o que acabei de dizer. Eu tenho razão. Toda esse meu plano de fazer Rachel se apaixonar por mim parece infundado. Será que Finn realmente vale a pena?

Eu já cheguei até aqui, é muito tarde para voltar atrás...

"O que você quer exatamente Quinn?" Ela cruza os braços e se escora contra o piano.

"Eu vim para me desculpar."

Posso dizer que ela continua desconfiada. "Por que?"

"Por tudo o que eu já fiz para você no passado. Eu realmente me arrependo e quero reverter isso." Finalmente estamos de volta ao roteiro.

"Não, por que agora?" Agora é a minha vez de parecer confusa. "Quero dizer, há uma semana atrás, você parecia determinada a me desmotivar. O que mudou?"

"Eu mudei." A resposta é automática e até mesmo eu me surpreendo. "Eu quero tentar uma amizade com você. De verdade dessa vez." Ela pisca algumas vezes, processando minhas palavras e eu mordo o lábio enquanto aguardo por sua resposta.

"Está bem." Ela desce as escadas e para ao meu lado.

Meu cérebro parece gritar em alarme, isso foi fácil de mais. "Sério?"

"Sim." Ela inclina a cabeça para a esquerda, me olhando com curiosidade.

"Então nós somos amigas agora?" Pergunto mais uma vez.

"Aparentemente..."

Eu me sinto totalmente abobada e ela certamente me olha como se eu fosse uma criança de 3 anos com dificuldades de entendimento. O que falo a seguir não ajuda muito para reverter a situação. "E o que a gente faz agora?" Isso parece uma pergunta totalmente idiota a fazer, mas as coisas saíram totalmente diferentes do que eu havia planejado e eu realmente não sei como agir.

Um pequeno sorriso chega aos seus lábios. "Se não me engano, nós estamos na mesma turma de calculo."

Faço que sim com a cabeça.

"E já são quase oito horas." Ela continua, começando a subir pelo corredor em direção a porta e me deixando para trás.

"Oh!" Entendo o que ela esta querendo me dizer e me apreço a alcançá-la. Saímos do auditório para o corredor, agora lotado de estudantes, e caminhamos em silencio até a nossa sala. Ela toma seu lugar na primeira fileira e eu lhe ofereço um sorriso que considero amigável antes de me dirigir até minha carteira, na penúltima fileira da sala.

A aula parece passar voando enquanto eu penso sobre o que aconteceu e sobre o que ainda vai acontecer no decorrer dessa semana. Talvez minha tarefa não seja tão fácil quanto eu esperava. Aparentemente, ganhar as regionais serviu para aumentar a confiança de Rachel e eu não sei exatamente como lidar com isso. Começo a rabiscar em meu caderno e decido que está na hora de formular um plano de verdade. Viro a pagina e encaro as linhas azuis antes de me inclinar para a frente e escrever em letras maiúsculas:

**FASE 1 – AMIZADE **

Estranhamente completada com sucesso.

**FASE 2 – APROXIMAÇÃO**

Bato o lápis contra o papel algumas vezes, qual será a melhor maneira de me aproximar dela? Penso na tarefa do glee club e de repente, já sei exatamente como fazer isso...


	3. Reconsiderando

**N/A: Esse capitulo está um pouco estranho, eu tinha uma ideia quando comecei a escrever a historia, eu ia me centrar totalmente na Quinn, mas de repente, eu pensei na Rachel e decidi um rumo diferente para ela, portando, a personagem Rachel está agindo um pouco esquisita, mas tem um motivo no final... :)**

** Ainda não sei exatamente aonde estou indo com essa fic, o final do capitulo termina com uma pergunta e eu queria que vocês me respondessem para que eu possa começar a escrever o próximo...**

** Bom, espero que vocês gostem!**

** =====/==== **

Para provar que se tem um coração – parte 3 de ?

Sextas-feiras sempre terminam da mesma forma, Mr. Schue desejando um bom final de semana e relembrando-nos da tarefa que teríamos que apresentar até quinta. Hoje foi e não foi diferente ao mesmo tempo. A rotina se cumpriu como sempre e o glee club começou a se dispersar assim que o professor fechou seu caderno de anotações. O que mudou foi que eu permaneci imóvel em meu lugar. Finn me deu um beijo de despedida e prometeu ligar amanhã, B sorriu e acenou pra mim, o resto dos gleeks saiu sem maiores cerimônias.

Exceto por uma certa Rachel Berry, ela estava sentada logo atrás de mim e eu sabia que me observava. Podia sentir seus olhos perfurando a minha nuca, mas não me movi, de certa forma eu sabia que o segundo movimento deveria partir dela, já que o primeiro, ficar na sala, partiu de mim. Espero pacientemente durante os primeiros minutos e ela não fala absolutamente nada. Começo a me preocupar e tenho que conter a tentação de virar para trás. Eu sei que ela está ali, posso ouvir sua respiração e por tanto, presumo que ela esteja viva. Começo a me sentir totalmente desprotegida, ela tem uma vantagem visual sobre mim e isso é realmente desconfortável.

"O que você está fazendo Quinn?"

Ahaa! Finalmente! Sua voz sai um pouco rouca e ela parece totalmente desinteressada na resposta, como se estivesse perguntando por obrigação. Desconsidero seu comportamento estranho e elaboro a resposta rapidamente.

"Eu disse que queria ser sua amiga..." Digo sem me virar.

"Nós duas sabemos que isso não é verdade." Ela continua fria e distante.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Pergunto, virando-me dessa vez.

Ela inclina a cabeça para o lado, seus cabelos castanhos cascateando para a direita. "Como assim?"

"Por que você está agindo dessa forma? Eu realmente estou tentando criar uma amizade aqui! E caso tenha esquecido, você concordou com isso mais cedo!" Exclamo, começando a me irritar.

"Eu não confio em você."Ela cruza as mãos sobre o joelho e seus olhos castanhos penetram nos meus. "Eu não sei se poderia..."

"Por que não?" pergunto, já imaginando a resposta, provavelmente algo sobre o Finn e o nosso ultimo encontro no auditório, semana passada.

"Como eu poderia confiar em alguém que mente para si mesma?"

Sua resposta me deixa confusa e eu pisco algumas vezes. Como assim mentir para mim mesma? Eu acho que tecnicamente, isso é impossível... "O que?"

"Você realmente não percebe não é mesmo?" Ela me lança um sorriso torto que não chega aos seus olhos. "Semana passada você perguntou quantas vezes eu teria que cometer os mesmos erros até entender a verdade. Eu acho que o mesmo serve para você Quinn..." Ela fica em pé e passa por mim, parando perto da porta e apertando os livros contra o peito. "Quanto tempo vai levar até que você descubra a sua própria verdade?"

Ela me encara intensamente e eu desvio o olhar, tenho que admitir que ela me deixou confusa... "O que isso significa Berry?" Ela não responde e eu levanto o rosto, encontrando-me sozinha. Eu não posso acreditar que ela acabou de fazer isso! Levanto-me em um salto e percorro os corredores atrás dela, encontrando-a na porta da escola, esperando alguém do lado de fora. Seguro seu pulso com uma mão, antes que ela possa fugir novamente, enquanto a minha outra mão pega o seu queixo, forçando-a a me olhar nos olhos. "Eu não sei o que você quis dizer e sinceramente não me importo, eu estou olhando nos seus olhos agora e te pedindo mais uma chance para provar que sou diferente, eu realmente quero ser sua amiga."

Rachel tem os olhos arregalados e eu percebo o quão próximas estamos, nossos narizes quase se encostando, posso sentir o gosto de seu hálito em minha boca e algumas pessoas que passam nos lançam olhares curiosos. Eu limpo a garganta, solto seu queixo e dou um passo para trás, ainda mantendo seu pulso seguro em minha mão.

"Por que isso é tão importante para você Quinn?" Ela pergunta suavemente. "O que você está querendo provar?"

Penso por um momento e eu realmente não sei mais, eu quero que ela se apaixone por mim, assim ela deixará o Finn em paz. Por algum motivo isso soa mais como uma desculpa do que como a realidade... Mas qual é a realidade? Deus! Ela conseguiu me confundir... Solto o aperto em seu pulso. "Eu não sei... Eu acho que..." Chacoalho a cabeça, sem saber o que falar. "Eu não sei..."

Ela sorri para mim.

Ela sorri pra mim e eu não entendo mais nada. Eu não sei como pode essa garota me afetar tanto!

"Era disso que eu estava falando." Ela sorri ainda mais e dá um passo em minha direção, eu engulo com dificuldade e a observo com o canto do olho. "Pare de mentir Quinn..."

Eu não sei o que responder. "Nós vamos tentar isso ou não?" Mordo meu lábio enquanto aguardo sua resposta. Não sei por que estou tão nervosa. Algo me diz que ser rejeitada vai me afetar muito mais do que deveria e eu rezo para que ela diga sim.

Ela invade meu espaço pessoal e eu dou um passo para trás, encontrando a parede com as minhas costas. "Eu acho que sim..." Ela responde, parecendo tímida de repente. Olho para ela no exato momento em que ela levanta o rosto para mim. Seus olhos brilham de uma forma estranha. "Você só vai ter que me prometer uma coisa."

"O que?" Pergunto, um pouco rápido demais.

"Prometa que não vai me machucar."

Eu sei que não posso prometer isso, mas eu preciso que ela confie em mim. Isso é tudo parte do plano... Tenho que me esforçar para manter contato visual. "Eu prometo que não vou te machucar. Não de propósito." Acrescento a ultima parte de improviso, tentando amenizar a sensação de culpa que me corrói por dentro.

É ai que ela faz a coisa mais inesperada do dia. Ficando na ponta dos pés, ela beija a minha bochecha. "Eu acredito..." Ela se afasta com um sorriso. "Eu te ligo amanha." E com isso ela entra em um carro prateado que eu não havia notado antes. Vejo um homem negro atrás do volante e presumo que seja o seu pai. Ela acena para mim e eu fico parada no mesmo lugar, totalmente catatônica e tentando entender o que acabou de acontecer.

"Aonde eu fui me meter..." passo a mão pelos cabelos e repouso a ponta dos dedos sobre o lugar que ela acabou de beijar, sinto minha pele formigar e minha cabeça está estranha, como se estivesse cheia de ar. Respiro fundo e caminho devagar até o meu próprio carro.

====/====

Estou começando a repensar esse plano. Talvez essa ideia não seja tão brilhante... É sábado a noite e, ao invés de estar com o meu namorado, eu estou dentro de meu carro, estacionada em frente a casa de Rachel Berry. Ela me ligou há meia hora atrás e eu estou aqui há 20 minutos. Finn pareceu magoado quando eu disse que não poderia sair com ele hoje a noite e me pediu uma explicação. Sinceramente, é muito fácil mentir para ele, ele é tão inocente que nem desconfiou quando eu disse que iria encontrar com Lauren Zizes para trabalhar em um projeto de química. O detalhe aqui é que ele é meu parceiro em química e nós não temos nenhum projeto para entregar.

Sorrio para mim mesma e aperto minhas mãos no volante, respirando fundo. Todos os meus encontros com Rachel até agora saíram do controle e algo me diz que esse não vai ser diferente.

Estou tão perdida em meus pensamentos que praticamente tenho um ataque cardíaco quando alguém bate em minha janela. Olho para a esquerda e encontro um par de olhos castanhos me observando com curiosidade, ela move a boca, certamente falando alguma coisa, mas não consigo entender. Abaixo o vidro e sua voz preenche o interior de meu carro.

"... coisa? Você está parada ai já faz algum tempo e eu estava me perguntando se você iria entrar ou não..." Ouço suas palavras, mas não consigo captar nenhum significado. Acompanho o movimento de seus lábios, nunca havia reparado no quanto eles eram hipnóticos...

"Quinn? Quinn?" O som de meu nome parece me despertar e eu chacoalho a cabeça.

"Oi? Er... Desculpa... Eu meio que... Desliguei por um momento." Falo devagar, olhando para a frente.

"Eu percebi." Comenta ela. "Você vai ficar ai a noite inteira?"

"Oh! Er... Não, claro que não..." Eu abro a porta e ela se afasta para o lado, me dando espaço para sair. Ficamos em pé, de frente uma para a outra por alguns segundos. Isso não deveria ser tão estranho... Ela abraça o próprio corpo e morde o lábio, correndo as mãos de cima a baixo pelos braços. Percebo que ela está sem casaco e deve estar fazendo uns 8 graus do lado de fora. "Está frio... Acho que podemos entrar."

Ela sorri de repente e concorda com a cabeça, mas ao invés de se dirigir para a casa, ela da um passo em minha direção e se espicha para beijar minha face. "Fico feliz que você tenha vindo..."

Sinto meu rosto esquentar e ela da às costas para mim, mas não sem antes pegar minha mão, me guiando até a casa. Meu cérebro odeia quando ela faz isso, sempre me pegando desprevenida. Mas por outro lado, meu corpo parece adorar... Mais uma vez, a pele da minha bochecha parece pinicar e eu estou hiper sensível em relação a sua mão na minha. Desconsidero meus sentimentos e a sigo para dentro, já estive ali antes, mas nunca na parte superior da casa. Rachel parece estar em todo o lugar, sorrindo para mim dos milhares de porta retratos, versões dela nas mais diferentes idades e poses parecem adornar cada centímetro da sala.

Seguimos por um corredor e chegamos a uma porta branca e comum, como todas as outras, acho que estava esperando uma grande estrela dourada ou pelo menos seu nome escrito na entrada... Posso dizer que me surpreendi com a falta dessas coisas.

Nada foi dito durante o percurso e no segundo seguinte, me encontro dentro do quarto de Rachel Berry. E é realmente aconchegante...

Ao contrario do resto da casa, ali não parece haver nenhuma foto da diva, exceto uma, a que foi tirada do glee club para o anuário no ano passado. Sorrio ao lembrar do que fiz para conseguir essa foto...

"Então..." Começa ela, sentando-se na cama e me olhando em expectativa, não sei exatamente o que fazer então simplesmente a imito, ocupando o lugar ao seu lado e olhando para a porta do closet.

"Então..." Suspiro.

"O que você quer fazer?" ela parece um pouco insegura, mas não posso culpá-la por isso, eu me sinto da mesma maneira.

"Você não tem nenhuma planilha de planejamento ou algo do tipo?" Pergunto em um meio sorriso, tentando amenizar a tensão que se constrói entre nós.

Meu atentado parece funcionar e ela sorri. "Não... Eu esperava que você tivesse algo em mente..."

Limpo minha garganta e tento me focar no plano inicial. "Eu estava pensando que talvez você pudesse me ajudar a escolher uma musica para o glee club..." Falo enquanto brinco com meus próprios dedos.

Um som suave vem de sua direção e eu me viro para encará-la, percebo que ela está rindo baixinho. "Claro que você pensou..." Comenta ela, parecendo estranhamente magoada.

"O que foi?" pergunto, prendendo uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha.

"Nada..." Ela chacoalha a cabeça e continua sorrindo tristemente. "Eu só acho que é um pouco irônico o fato de que a gente sempre parece usar as tarefas do glee club para passar tempo junto..."

"Talvez eu goste de passar tempo com você." Falo sem pensar e ela me lança um olhar divertido.

"Gosta?" Mais uma vez seus olhos encontram os meus e eu acho difícil respirar.

Desvio os olhos e percebo que estou agindo feito uma idiota. "Talvez. Você nunca vai saber Berry." Sorrio para ela antes de me levantar, respirando profundamente e olhando em volta. Meus olhos caem sobre uma prateleira cheia de DVDs. "Vamos assistir um filme." Pego a primeira caixa ao meu alcance.

Ela ri novamente e fica de pé, tirando o filme de minhas mãos e me olhando com curiosidade, mas não fala nada, somente coloca o disco no aparelho, pega o controle remoto e volta a sentar-se na cama. Dessa vez ela tira os sapatos e se escora na cabeceira, esticando as pernas a sua frente. "Eu não mordo..." Comenta ela, olhando para a metade vazia da cama.

A TV pisca e o menu de UP aparece na tela. Tiro os sapatos e o casaco antes de deitar ao seu lado. Nunca assisti esse filme antes e realmente estou gostando da historia, até que a esposa do velinho descobre que não pode ter filhos. Isso me afeta de uma forma estranha e eu sinto lagrimas se formando, mas consigo me controlar. Pelo menos até que ela morre. Uma lagrima quente escorre por meu rosto e eu ouço Rachel respirar de forma irregular.

Ela também está chorando...

"Eu sempre choro nessa parte." Murmura ela, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Faço que sim com a cabeça e sorrio de volta, enxugando meus olhos e de repente, esse parece o momento perfeito para por meu plano em prática.

Espero que alguns minutos se passem e quando a casa do velhinho levanta vôo, eu estendo minha mão, depositando-a em seu colo, com a palma virada para cima, esperando que ela entenda o que eu quero dizer. Mantenho meus olhos grudados na tela e sinto meu estomago se revirar de uma forma estranhamente boa quando ela coloca a mão sobre a minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Permanecemos assim até o fim do filme, meu polegar traçando padrões suaves em sua pele. Parece tão estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo tão natural, que nenhuma de nós se move quando os créditos começam. Sinto-me um pouco sonolenta e procuro o meu celular no bolso da saia. Dez e Meia.

"Quinn?"

"Hum?" Paro de mover meu polegar e me viro para encontrar seus olhos com os meus.

"Você gostaria de..."

Meu celular apita, anunciando uma nova mensagem.

"Eu vou ter que ir para casa..." Sei que vai parecer estranho, mas eu não queria ir. Estava me sentindo perfeitamente confortável. "Minha mãe está preocupada..." Solto sua mão e sento direito. "O que você ia me perguntar?"

Ela abre e fecha a boca algumas vezes, provavelmente ponderando o que falar a seguir. "Nada, deixa pra lá..."

"Sabe, eu realmente gostei do filme." Digo, alcançando por meus sapatos.

"É um dos meus favoritos." Ela responde com um sorriso, me fazendo sorrir também. "Nós poderíamos fazer isso de novo amanhã..."

Faço que sim com a cabeça e fico em pé. "Eu realmente preciso de ajuda com a tarefa do glee club." Isso é totalmente verdade. Eu não faço a mínima ideia de que musica escolher e muito menos como vou fazer para reescrevê-la.

"Acho que eu posso te ajudar com isso." Ela me acompanha até a porta. "Você pode almoçar aqui... Tenho certeza que meus pais não vão se importar."

"Ok." Saio da casa e ela me segue. "Até amanha então..."

"Até." Ela morde o lábio e eu meio que estou esperando um beijo na bochecha, mas ela continua parada na porta. Decido tomar a iniciativa e me inclino em sua direção, encostando meus lábios em sua testa brevemente antes de me virar e ir embora.

====/====

"Nem pensar Rachel!"

"Por que não?"

"Eu definitivamente não vou cantar Taylor Swift!"

"Mas a sua voz ficaria..."

"Não." Cruzo os braços e desvio meus olhos dos dela, sabendo que vou acabar cedendo se ela continuar me olhando dessa forma.

Ela revira os olhos. "Próxima opção então..." Ela folheia algumas partituras e tira uma delas da pasta com um olhar triunfante.

"Meninas? O almoço está pronto." Thomas Berry aparece na porta do quarto e dá uma batidinha. Foi ele quem eu vi no carro sexta-feira. Um homem realmente alto e meio magrelo, extremamente simpático. O único dos pais de Rachel que eu conheci até agora, o outro, Frank, é um obstetra e teve que fazer um parto de emergência essa manhã.

"Obrigada pai, já vamos descer!" Rachel coloca os papeis de lado e se levanta. Eu faço o mesmo. Tenho que admitir, a companhia dela não é tão irritante quanto eu achei que fosse e eu gosto daqui. A casa não é das mais confortáveis e o excesso de fotos da Rachel me assusta um pouquinho, mas tem alguma coisa que eu não consigo explicar... As pessoas que vivem aqui parecem ser tão... Calorosas... É como se eu me sentisse mais em casa aqui do que na mansão Fabray. Se bem que qualquer lugar parece mais acolhedor que a mansão Fabray...

Percebo que Rachel está se sentindo mais a vontade perto de mim e eu também me soltei um pouquinho. Nessa uma hora que passamos juntas hoje de manhã, eu descobri o quanto é fácil fazê-la sorrir e me peguei imaginando diferentes formas de fazer com que isso acontecesse. A risada dela é totalmente contagiante e nós realmente temos algumas coisas em comum, musicalmente falando pelo menos... Tirando é claro, sua obsessão por show tunes. Eu acho que realmente estou começando a gostar dela, como amiga, claro. Isso me preocupa um pouco, tenho que tomar cuidado para não me apegar a diva, caso o contrario será difícil quebrar seu coração... Mas por outro lado, eu não vejo por que não poderíamos permanecer amigas depois que tudo isso acabar. Talvez o choque da rejeição não a afete tanto...

Chacoalho a cabeça bruscamente. Eu acho que estou enlouquecendo! Essa droga de plano não poderia estar dando mais errado! Eu não deveria me deixar afetar por ela! Mas é tão impossível não se envolver... E ela realmente é uma boa pessoa... Quero dizer, ela parece genuína em tudo o que faz e diz e isso é relativamente raro de se encontrar... E ela me deixou muito intrigada com a nossa conversa de sexta, admito que ainda não entendi o que ela quis dizer com toda aquela historia de mentir para mim mesma. Quero dizer, eu realmente sou uma grande mentirosa e é meio obvio que eu estou mentindo para ela agora (e para o Finn e para a minha mãe...), mas eu não acho que possa mentir pra mim mesma... Mesmo que eu queira me enganar sobre algo, no fundo eu vou saber a verdade. Como os meus sentimentos pelo Finn, por exemplo, eu sei que não o amo, mas nosso relacionamento é tão conveniente que eu realmente tento me convencer que os sentimentos vão surgir mais cedo ou mais tarde, mesmo que isso talvez não aconteça...

"Purê de batatas querida?" Pergunta Thomas, sorrindo para mim e me trazendo de volta para a realidade.

"Sim, obrigada..." Aceito a tigela que ele me oferece.

"Isso acontece com muita freqüência Quinn?" Pergunta Rachel ao meu lado.

"Isso o que?" Alcanço o molho a minha frente e começo a espalhá-lo pela comida em meu prato.

"Já é a segunda vez que você se desliga totalmente..." Ela soa um pouco preocupada e eu não consigo deixar de sorrir. Sua preocupação é um indicio de que o plano está dando certo.

"Eu tenho pensado demais, só isso." É realmente verdade, dês de que Beth nasceu eu tenho me encontrado perdida em pensamentos com certa frequencia. Não acho que seja algo ruim, embora possa ser inconveniente às vezes.

"Sobre o que?" Pergunta ela, colocando um pedaço de cenoura na boca.

Legal! O que eu respondo agora? "O que o que?"

"Sobre o que você tem pensado ultimamente?" Ela clarifica e eu me vejo sem saída novamente.

"Sei lá... Muitas coisas..." Coloco minha mão na nuca e finjo pensar. "Só... coisas."

"Hum..." É a resposta dela, acho estranho que ela não tenha comentado mais nada e levanto o rosto. Ela está com a boca cheia. "E o que seriam essas coisas?" Ela continua após engolir a comida.

"Olá família!" O outro Sr Berry entra na cozinha com um sorriso no rosto. "Amor..." Ele troca um beijo rápido com Thomas. "Princesa..." E beija a testa de Rachel. "E ahm... Desculpa, eu não sei o seu nome..." Ele me lança um sorriso culpado e estende uma mão em minha direção.

"Quinn." Aceito sua mão, retribuindo o sorriso. "Quinn Fabray." Sinto a força de seu aperto triplicar e ele olha para a morena ao meu lado.

"Aquela Quinn Fabray?" Ele pergunta com os olhos arregalados, sem soltar minha mão.

"Sim pai..." Rachel coloca uma mão sobre o braço de seu pai e sorri para ele. "Mas nós somos..." Ela olha para mim. "Amigas agora."

"Oh..." Ele me olha com desconfiança antes de sentar ao lado de seu marido. "Tem certeza?"

Nós duas fazemos que sim com a cabeça e ele parece acreditar, pois no segundo seguinte está falando sobre os gêmeos que nasceram hoje de manha.

Sinto uma mão quente sobre a pele de meu joelho e me viro para encontrar os olhos castanhos de Rachel me dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ela aperta um pouquinho antes de voltar a comer. A única coisa que eu consigo fazer agora é olhar para ela, meu coração acelerou consideravelmente e eu me sinto extremamente culpada. Frank tem todos os motivos para desconfiar de mim, na verdade, alem de motivos, ele tem razoes reais. Deus, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu já devia ter desistido desse plano há muito tempo. É obvio que não vai dar certo!

"Quinn?" A mão de Rachel envolve meu pulso e eu percebo que estou em pé, os três Berrys me olham confusos. "Está tudo bem?"

"Banheiro." Consigo murmurar antes de praticamente sair correndo da cozinha.

Atravesso a sala e entro no aposento, fechando a porta atrás de mim e virando para encarar meu próprio reflexo no espelho. Após alguns minutos, ouço uma leve batida na porta. Não respondo, minha atenção continua fixa no reflexo, meus olhos me observam como se estivessem tirando sarro da situação aonde me encontro agora. Sinto lagrimas queimarem através de minhas pálpebras e mordo o lábio. Eu não devia estar chorando agora, eu nem ao menos sei por que estou chorando...

Ouço a porta se abrir atrás de mim e não preciso abrir os olhos para saber que é Rachel. Ela parece hesitar por um momento ao perceber que estou chorando, sinto sua mão em minhas costas e sua voz soa muito perto quando ela finalmente fala alguma coisa.

"O que houve?"

Chacoalho a cabeça, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Não sei se é uma coisa boa ela estar aqui dentro.

"Você quer ficar sozinha?"

Penso por um momento. Quero? "Não." Respondo baixinho.

Ficamos em silencio, sua mão faz movimentos circulares pelas minhas costas e as lagrimas começam a secar. Por algum motivo, a presença dela ali me acalma. Isso me deixa ainda mais confusa.

"Quer conversar sobre isso?" Pergunta ela, uma vez que eu pareço mais calma.

"Eu estou confusa Rachel..." As palavras saem de meus lábios antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-las.

"Por quê?" Eu finalmente abro os olhos e ela se encontra parada ao meu lado, me observando através do espelho.

Mordo o lábio. Ninguém nunca fez isso por mim antes. Só quando eu estava grávida, mas isso não conta realmente. Eu sempre quis que alguém se preocupasse comigo dessa forma, sempre quis alguém que me ouvisse quando eu precisasse. Por que a única pessoa disposta a fazer isso tem que ser justamente a pessoa que eu pretendo machucar tão profundamente?

"Você me confunde." Respondo depois de alguns minutos de silêncios que, para a minha surpresa, foram respeitados pela morena.

"Eu te confundo?" Ela sorri para mim e cruza os braços, escorando as costas na pia para poder me encarar diretamente. "Você _me _confunde, Quinn."

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Penso em voz alta.

Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas e abre a boca para falar, mas a interrompo antes.

"Eu tenho que ir."

"Quinn..." Ela se desencosta da pia no momento em que assimila o que acabei de dizer, eu abro a porta.

"Eu não vou embora, eu só preciso..." Caminho até a saída da casa e tateio meus bolsos, encontrando as chaves do carro dentro da minha saia. Não me preocupo em pegar a bolsa ou meu casaco. "Eu volto daqui a pouco, eu só preciso..." Saio da casa. "Eu volto daqui a pouco." Ela me acompanha até a porta, mas permanece parada enquanto eu vou embora. Seu olhar confuso parece deixar marcas em minha pele.

Entro em meu carro e dou a partida, deixo a casa dos Berry cantando pneus, não sei para aonde estou indo, só sei que preciso pensar. Eu não posso continuar com isso, eu não posso machucá-la. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sinto que preciso seguir adiante. Eu quero que ela se apaixone por mim. Paro em um sinal vermelho, e percebo que estou chegando perto dos limites da cidade.

"O que eu faço agora?"

====/====

**Comentem e respondam a pergunta da Quinn. Vcs querem que ela continue com o plano ou que ela desista de tudo e tente realmente ser amiga da Rachel?**

** Próximo capitulo semana que vem...**

** Sério, por favor, comentem! **


	4. Rachel

**N/A: Novo Capitulo, abordagem diferente, diário da Rachel e sem POV's...**

** Espero que vcs gostem e comentem! **

====/====

Para Provar que se tem um Coração parte 4 de ?

====/====

**Diário particular de Rachel Barbara Berry**

_**Sei que já faz quase um ano que não escrevo aqui, mas pela primeira vez em minha vida eu tenho amigos com quem conversar, amigos humanos e de carne e osso. Você consegue entender o porque da minha ausência? Não é que eu não goste mais de te contar as coisas, é só que é mil vezes melhor contar para alguém que realmente vai te responder... Eu me sinto mal por ter te deixado de lado por tanto tempo, tantas coisas aconteceram durante esse um ano que você nem iria acreditar!**_

_** Bom, em um outro momento eu prometo fazer uma síntese de tudo o que aconteceu, mas agora, eu tenho outros assuntos para tratar, algo que vem me corroendo por dentro há alguns dias e o meu psicólogo disse que seria bom escrever o que estou sentindo. Ele disse que escrever pode me ajudar a entender. Foi isso que me trouxe para esse momento, não sei quanto tempo vou ter para lhe contar tudo antes de ser interrompida, então perdoe a minha caligrafia apressada.**_

_** Agora que eu estou pensando, percebo que não sei exatamente por onde começar, acho que começar pelo começo não é a melhor maneira de relatar o que eu está se passando –**_

Rachel bate com a caneta no caderno de capa amarela e morde o lábio. Isso era bem mais difícil do que ela lembrava. Provavelmente por que ela nunca havia sentindo algo tão confuso e estranho, mas toda a situação a deixava, de certa forma, sem palavras.

_**Ok, vou começar pelo sentimento em si e depois narrar os acontecimentos a partir dele. Está preparado para conhecer o meu maior segredo no momento? Eu sei que vai ser um pouco chocante para você, considerando-se que todas as minhas outras entradas a respeito dessa pessoa foram escritas sob lagrimas de dor e ódio, mas eu sei que você vai compreender, quero dizer, é seu trabalho me compreender e escutar tudo o que eu tenho para dizer, não é mesmo? Claro que o fato de você ser só um pedaço de papel não lhe dá muita opção, mas enfim...**_

A morena respira fundo, ela já havia admitido esses sentimentos para si mesma, mas nunca os havia vocalizado ou escrito sobre eles e isso a assustava. Era como se isso tornasse tudo ainda mais concreto. Ela muda de posição na cadeira e escreve a frase que a muito tempo estava entalada em seu peito.

_** Eu estou apaixonada por Quinn Fabray.**_

Ela solta o ar que não havia percebido que prendia e re-le suas palavras diversas vezes antes de continuar.

_** Aconteceu há duas semanas atrás. Nem eu sei exatamente como ou porque, mas com o passar dos anos eu aprendi que a gente não tem muito controle sobre esse tipo de coisa. Eu poderia montar um PowerPoint ilustrando os eventos que me fizeram chegar a essa conclusão, mas você é um diário e da ultima vez que eu conferi, objetos inanimados não conseguem prestar a devida atenção às minhas apresentações.**_

Rachel para de escrever novamente e olha para o seu celular, já fazem vinte minutos que Quinn literalmente fugiu de sua casa e ela tem quase certeza que a loira não vai voltar tão cedo. Uma parte dela, porém, acredita que Quinn mudou realmente e que ela vai aparecer em sua porta a qualquer minuto. Ela olha para a cama aonde a pasta com as musicas que elas estavam selecionado repousava intocada. A morena se levanta e leva o caderno até sua mesa de cabeceira, recolhe as folhas e senta na cama. Ela sabe que essa posição é terrível para a coluna, mas sua escrivaninha parece um lugar impessoal demais para escrever sobre sentimentos tão fortes quanto aqueles.

_** Acho que agora posso começar pelo começo. Você já sabe muito bem que eu e Quinn nunca fomos amigas. Nós saímos de uma terra escura chamada ódio mortal para a terra da indiferença há alguns meses, mas nada nunca me fez pensar nela como mais do que uma 'pessoa com quem eu divido o espaço quase todos os dias'. Nada até o dia em que ela se ofereceu para me ajudar a compor musicas originais. **_

_** Esse tipo de atividade sempre acaba conectando as pessoas de alguma forma. Nós tínhamos um objetivo em comum e estávamos prestes a nos unir para conquistá-lo. Os primeiros dias foram tranqüilos, ela realmente se mostrou útil, prestativa e interessada e por um momento eu cheguei a acreditar que iríamos deixar a cinzenta terra da indiferença pelos ensolarados campos da amizade. É obvio que eu estava errada.**_

_** Em questão de três dias ela revelou ser exatamente aquilo que eu esperava. Manipuladora e mentirosa. Nada de novo até agora. Toda a ideia de me ajudar, não passava de um plano para me manter longe do seu precioso Finn. (Eu sinceramente não sei o que todas nós vemos nele. Ele não passa de um menino bobo e que nunca vai ser ninguém na vida.)**_

_** Eu admito que estava cegamente 'apaixonada' pelo Finn naquela época e num primeiro momento, tudo o que ela disse no auditório me afetou da pior maneira possível. Nós tivemos um discussão relativamente dramática em volta do piano, da qual nós duas saímos consideravelmente machucadas. Pelo menos eu saí. Por sorte eu tinha horário com o meu terapeuta no dia seguinte, depois de ter escrito a musica eu ainda precisava descontar a minha frustração em algo.**_

_** Eu estava reclinada na poltrona, chorando desesperadamente enquanto revivia a cena quando o estalo aconteceu. De uma hora para a outra o mundo pareceu parar de girar. Minhas lagrimas cessaram e minha boca parecia ter se desligado do cérebro. Até o doutor Palmer se preocupou com o meu silencio. Eu ficava ouvindo a voz de Quinn em minha cabeça, repetindo a mesma frase milhões de vezes. Você não pertence a este lugar Rachel. E você não pode me odiar por te mandar na direção certa. O olhar dela ao falar isso estava gravado em mim e eu fui atingida pela percepção de que Quinn Fabray se importava comigo. Mesmo que ela nunca fosse admitir isso, o que ela disse e o modo como disse...**_

_** Eu não sei realmente como explicar, mas tudo pareceu mudar no momento em que entendi isso. Talvez nem mesmo ela soubesse o significado que havia por trás de suas palavras, mas isso estava implícito para qualquer um. Depois de alguns minutos, continuei desconstruindo a cena e outros momentos chamaram minha atenção, era como se ela estivesse desistindo do próprio futuro para que eu pudesse ter uma chance de realizar o meu sonho. Sei que parece um pouco dramático, mas não é. É a mais pura verdade. Ela é Quinn Fabray, é obvio que a ultima coisa que ela iria querer seria permanecer em Lima. Mas foi exatamente o que ela disse que iria acontecer para que eu pudesse sair daqui. **_

_** E então não tinha mais nada a ver com o Finn. Na hora era só nele que eu conseguia pensar, mas depois, isolando as palavras dela, ele parecia não existir. Claro que eu não me apaixonei por ela naquele instante, nós ganhamos as regionais, nós voltamos para casa. Foi aí que eu comecei a pensar na loira basicamente 24 horas por dia. E eu não conseguia parar, por mais que tentasse. Como pode um sentimento assim surgir de um evento totalmente aleatório? Isso é tão confuso, Diário, mas eu não posso negar que existe essa atração bizarra entre nós.**_

_** Semana passada eu comecei a pensar que talvez, ela sinta o mesmo por mim. Ok, você pode achar que eu estou delirando, mas essa hipótese não é totalmente impossível. Baseado no comportamento dela, eu posso ter quase certeza de que ela sente algo por mim. Tudo bem que ela ainda não percebeu, mas não tem como não sentir. Algo tão intenso não pode não ser recíproco. O que eu sinto por ela é aquele tipo de paixão que atinge os dois lados da mesma forma, tão inexplicável e acidental que não tem como não dar certo.**_

_** Eu estava sonhando acordada o tempo inteiro e meu coração acelerava cada vez que eu via alguém loiro passar por mim no corredor, foi então que a realidade me atingiu com muita força. Eu percebi que estava apaixonada por Quinn Fabray. Sim, você deve estar pensando que eu estou me repetindo, mas não, até aquele momento, terça-feira dessa semana, eu ainda não havia percebido que era Quinn Fabray. Tá, claro que eu sabia que era Quinn, mas eu ainda não havia parado para pensar em quem ela realmente era. Filha de católicos radicais, capaz de maldades horríveis só para alcançar o topo (eu fui vitima dessas maldades por tempo suficiente para não poder apagá-las de minha memória) e a maior mentirosa que eu conheço. Ela sabe muito bem como ser dissimulada e manipuladora e isso é um grande problema.**_

_** Era obvio que ela iria me machucar e eu não posso deixar isso acontecer de novo. Eu não sei se agüentaria passar por mais uma decepção amorosa, não depois o que aconteceu com Finn e Jesse. Resolvi pegar todos os meus sentimentos e enterrá-los o mais fundo possível. Essa paixonite não poderia me trazer bem nenhum. Levantei minhas paredes e me recompus, tentando me focar no Finn novamente.**_

Rachel se endireita na cama e solta a caneta, flexionando os dedos e correndo os olhos pelas paginas que havia acabado de preencher. Ainda havia muito para contar. Ela olha para o relógio. Já faz uma hora e meia e Quinn ainda não deu noticias. A diva alcança seu celular e digita uma mensagem pedindo se está tudo bem, mas ela não aperta o botão de enviar. Ao invés disso, ela volta a escrever no caderno amarelo.

_**Justo quando eu achava que todas as minhas paredes estavam reerguidas e a prova de qualquer coisa, quinta-feira chegou, trazendo uma certa loira consigo. Ela aparece no auditório, interrompendo meu ensaio matinal. Coincidentemente, a musica que eu estava cantando se encaixava perfeitamente na nossa situação e eu admito que cantei a ultima parte para ela. Não que ela tenha percebido, é claro. Mas posso dizer que mexeu com ela sim, principalmente depois do modo como a tratei durante a nossa conversa.**_

_** Eu estava fechada. Fui fria e direta, pela primeira vez respondi a tudo o que ela falava no mesmo nível, até citei o Finn para ver qual seria a sua reação e quando ela ofereceu a proposta de amizade, eu aceitei. Não pude evitar achar adorável o modo como ela foi pega desprevenida pelo meu comportamento e decidi que iria continuar assim. Eu quero Quinn Fabray, mas eu quero que ela me queira da mesma forma. **_

_** Na noite daquele dia, eu estava pensando antes de dormir, como sempre faço. Minha cabeça parece funcionar melhor a noite, por algum motivo desconhecido. Enfim, estava pensando sobre todos esses acontecimentos quando reparei no quanto essa proposta de amizade foi aleatória. Tem que haver algo por trás disso. Não tem como ela simplesmente acordar um dia e decidir que quer ser minha amiga. Eu precisava me aproveitar desse desejo de criar um vinculo que ela parecia demonstrar, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha que me manter protegida de suas garras. **_

_**Como fazer isso?**_

_**Ela mesma me deu a resposta há quase dois anos atrás, quando me juntei ao clube do celibato pela primeira vez. Provocar, mas nunca agradar. Eu nunca havia bancado a difícil antes, mas acho que estou me saído bem, é uma ótima pratica para minha futura carreira como atriz da Broadway. **_

_** Na sexta feira, ela me esperou depois do glee e nós tivemos a conversa mais estranha. Eu a questionei de uma forma que ela não estava esperando e isso a deixou totalmente frustrada. Praticamente a chamei de mentirosa e deixei claro que não confiava nela. Depois fiz a mesma pergunta que ela havia me feito quando discutimos no auditório. Quanto tempo ela iria levar para entender a própria verdade. Isso definitivamente a confundiu, mas a melhor parte foi quando eu a fiz prometer que não me machucaria e ela, de fato, concordou. Pelo menos eu sei que ela vai sentir remorso se me machucar de verdade no fim dessa historia, seja lá que fim ela levar. **_

_** Depois disso tudo, o meu golpe final, um beijo no rosto. Mais um movimento inesperado, tanto para mim quanto para ela. Eu não pretendia fazer isso, mas simplesmente não pude evitar.**_

Rachel sorri ao lembrar da cena e da cara com que Quinn a olhou depois disso, um misto de confusão e pânico, mas ao mesmo tempo, havia algo mais...

_** Ontem a noite ela veio aqui em casa. Eu liguei para ela e em dez minutos ela estava aqui. Tenho certeza que ela teve que desmarcar os planos com o Finn, e isso é mais um indicio de que tem algo por trás desse desejo de amizade.**_

A diva suspira antes de continuar.

_** Isso é muito masoquismo de minha parte. Eu acho que eu realmente devo gostar de sofrer. Eu estava esperando por ela, sentada no banco da minha janela. Vi seu carro chegar e meu coração acelerou involuntariamente, como sempre tem feito nesses últimos dias. Fiquei observando, esperando que ela saísse, mas nada aconteceu. O carro vermelho ficou parado por quase vinte minutos e eu resolvi ver o que havia acontecido. Talvez ela tivesse passado mal ou algo assim, nunca se sabe...**_

_** Sai de casa sem pegar um casaco e estava realmente muito frio do lado de fora, mas isso não me impediu de fazer o que queria. Bati em sua janela e quando ela se virou, comecei a falar, perguntando se estava tudo bem e por que ela estava parada a tanto tempo. Ela saiu do carro e mais uma vez a cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto, pegando a sua mão e a guiando até o meu quarto, aposento de onde eu escrevo agora.**_

_** E nós tivemos mais uma pequena discussão. Sério, as vezes ela parece um disco quebrado. Acho que na cabeça dela, o único jeito de formar uma amizade comigo é através do glee club, como se eu não fosse capaz de pensar sobre outra coisa. Isso é revoltante!**_

_** No final nós acabamos vendo um filme. UP!, um dos meus favoritos. Acho que nós criamos um certo vinculo sobre esse filme. Quero dizer, nós choramos juntas e na hora em que a casa do velhinho levanta vôo, ela colocou a mão sobre o meu colo. Eu olhei para aquela mão pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade e ela parecia tão concentrada na historia que eu não sabia o que fazer. Decidi me arriscar e, hesitantemente, coloquei a minha mão sobre a dela. Nossos dedos se entrelaçaram instantaneamente, como se tivessem vida própria.**_

_** Não pude deixar de sorrir quando seu polegar começou a acariciar minha pele... **_

_** É isso que me deixa tão confusa, Diário!**_

_** As vezes eu tenho tanta certeza que posso lê-la, mas de repente, eu não sei mais nada. Se houvesse algo por trás de suas intenções, ela não iria ser tão afetiva. Iria? E se ela realmente tem algum plano, que plano é esse? Ela não pode não ter um plano, não é mesmo?**_

_** Deus! **_

Rachel massageia as temporas e fecha os olhos com força, tentar entender Quinn lhe da muita dor de cabeça. Ela olha para o relógio mais uma vez. O tempo parece ter voado e já são quase 4 horas. Ela sente seu estomago se revirar e decide ir para a cozinha pegar algo para comer.

"Oi princesa. Como está a dor de cabeça?" Frank passa a mão pelos cabelos de sua filha, mas Rachel não responde, ela simplesmente puxa seu pai para um abraço e descansa a cabeça em seu peito. "Pronto, pronto..." O obstetra acaricia as costas da menina em seus braços e beija seus cabelos, procurando os olhos de seu marido sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Thomas sempre teve muito mais jeito do que ele para lidar com as crises de sua pequena diva.

"Quinn fez alguma coisa com você meu amor?" O homem mais alto se aproxima e segura o rosto de sua filha com uma mão, procurando sinais de lagrimas. Ele respira aliviado quando não encontra nada.

"Não. Quero dizer, sim..." Ela chacoalha a cabeça. "Eu não sei, eu acho que estou um pouco frustrada com tudo o que tem acontecido ultimamente, mas eu não posso culpar Quinn por causa disso." Ela morde o lábio e desvia os olhos de seus pais. Ela não gostava de esconder nada deles. "Ela me faz sentir coisas que eu não sei se quero sentir..."

Thomas e Frank trocam um olhar preocupado. "Coisas..."

"É, tipo sintomas estranhos, como se eu estivesse doente. Taquicardia, suor frio, arrepios, contrações abdominais involuntárias..." Explica a morena, ela sente cada uma dessas coisas conforme vai falando.

Os dois homens trocam mais um olhar, Frank tem os olhos arregalados.

"Eu já sei o que isso significa." Continua ela. "E não querer sentir isso só piora tudo."

"E por que você não quer sentir essas coisas pela Quinn?" Pergunta Thomas com cautela. "É por que ela..." ele limpa a garganta. "... é uma menina?"

Rachel pisca algumas vezes. Ela não se sentia nem um pouco incomodada por esse fato, ela já havia sentido paixonites por meninas antes e já fazia algum tempo que ela havia se definido como bissexual, mesmo sem nunca ter realmente experimentado qualquer coisa com alguém do mesmo sexo. "Não..." Ela volta a olhar para seus pais. "Eu só... Eu ainda não sei se posso confiar nela. O meu sexto sentido me diz que ela vai me machucar e..."

"O que vocês conversaram no banheiro filha?" Frank intervem.

"Não foi nada de mais pai. Eu acho que ela está tão confusa quanto eu." Ela faz uma pausa. "Mais confusa na realidade. A família dela não é tão aberta em relação a sexualidade e, se seus sentimentos forem recíprocos... Eu entendo por que ela foi embora."

Os dois homens fazem que sim com a cabeça e é a vez de Thomas falar. "Tem algo que a gente possa fazer, princesinha?"

Rachel pensa por um momento. "Acho que não..."

"Você quer conversar sobre isso?" Pergunta Frank.

"Não." Ela responde sem hesitar. "Eu só vim pegar uma maçã." Ela pega a fruta. "Agora eu vou voltar para o meu quarto... Com licença." E com isso ela sai da cozinha, deixando dois pais realmente preocupados para trás.

====/====

A diva se acomoda novamente em sua cama e morde a maçã, olhando para um ponto fixo na parede. Seu diário permanece aberto ao seu lado e ela decide continuar a escrever. O doutor Palmer tinha razão, escrever realmente ajuda a esclarecer certas coisas, mesmo que agora ela se sentisse mais confusa do que nunca, ela sabia que não podia mais voltar atrás com relação aos seus sentimentos.

_**Eu não sei o que ela está planejando e muito menos se ela realmente está planejando algo, mas eu não me importo mais. Eu vou aproveitar cada momento que puder passar ao seu lado e tentar conquistá-la. Talvez tudo de certo no final...**_

_** Por mais que a minha natureza me diga para formular o meu próprio plano, algo ainda mais profundo em mim parece dizer exatamente o contrario. O que você acha que eu devo fazer? Seguir meu coração e deixar as coisas acontecerem, ou seguir a razão e formular um plano. Ou ainda, não seria bem mais seguro simplesmente voltar a enterrar esses sentimentos? **_

_** Por que eu preciso me sentir dessa for-**_

__Ela para de escrever abruptamente quando ouve o som da campainha. Ela literalmente pula da cama e corre até a janela. O carro de Quinn está estacionado no mesmo lugar que estava antes. Ela realmente voltou! A diva respira com dificuldade e olha para o caderno em suas mãos. Ela o fecha sem cuidado nenhum e o enfia entre o colchão e o estrado da cama antes de se apressar para o andar de baixo.

Thomas estava abrindo a porta e ela parou atrás de seu pai, apoiando uma mão em seu braço.

"Quinn..." Suspira a diva, olhando para sua 'amiga' de cima a baixo. Os cabelos loiros estão desordenados e seus olhos estão um pouco inchados, mas não há marcas de lagrimas em seu rosto. Ela está sem casaco, o que é meio obvio considerando-se que quando saiu, ela não pegou nada exceto as chaves do carro.

"Desculpa Rachel, eu não..." A expressão de Quinn muda em um milésimo de segundos ao perceber que a morena estava ali. Seu pedido de desculpas realmente parece genuíno e Rachel estende uma mão para ela.

"Está tudo bem? Eu fiquei preocupada..." A loira aceita a mão e nesse momento, Thomas resolve lhes dar um pouco de privacidade.

"Eu precisava pensar."

Rachel tinha milhões de perguntas na cabeça, mas acabou engolindo todas elas. Aquele não era o momento. Alem do mais, se ela realmente quisesse conquistar Quinn Fabray, teria que aprender a morder a língua. "E você pensou?"

Quinn franze a testa, surpresa pela falta de um questionário. A morena a observa com os grandes olhos castanhos enquanto chacoalha suas mãos unidas de um lado para o outro. Um leve sorriso se manifesta nos lábios da loira. "Acho que sim..."

Rachel faz que sim com a cabeça e olha para o chão. "Você quer falar? Sobre..."

"Não." Quinn a interrompe. "Eu precisava esclarecer algumas coisas comigo mesma e agora esta tudo bem. Nós não precisamos trazer esse assunto a tona, nunca mais."

"Ok..." A diva solta sua mão e corre os dedos pelos próprios cabelos. "Você voltou para pegar as suas coisas ou nós vamos continuar com a tarefa?"

"Podemos continuar?" Quinn parece tímida de repente e a mudança não passa desapercebida. É exatamente esse tipo de comportamento que parece dar um nó na cabeça da morena. "Eu queria pelo menos definir a musica..."

"Vamos para o meu quarto então?" Agora é a vez de Rachel interromper, indicando a escada com a cabeça.

====/====

Depois de muita discussão, elas acabaram encontrando uma musica que se adequasse a voz da loira e também aos seus sentimentos. Fazia duas horas que Quinn havia voltado e elas realmente estavam se divertindo tentando imaginar as musicas que seus colegas escolheriam enquanto Rachel trabalhava no arranjo para Quinn.

"Oh meu Deus Rachel! Agora eu não vou mais conseguir apagar essa imagem da minha cabeça!" Exclama a loira, tapando os olhos com a mão e se escorando na cama em uma tentativa de esquecer o que havia acabado de ouvir.

"Por quê? Eu não acho que seja tão horrível, a fixação do Puck nas partes traseiras femininas já resultou em performances bem... interessantes..." Sorri a morena, observando a ex líder de torcia com divertimento.

"E sabe qual é a pior parte?" Continua Quinn, espiando por entre uma fresta de seus dedos. "Eu não duvido que ele realmente cante isso." Ela começa a rir quando lembranças de Fat Bottomed Girls invadem sua mente. "Eu ainda não acredito que ele compôs uma musica para a Lauren chamada Big Ass Heart..."

"Eu não acredito que a gente perdeu essa musica..." Comenta Rachel, parando de escrever e chacoalhando a cabeça. "I Like Big Butts é a única escolha lógica para ele..."

Elas continuam rindo por um tempo. A interação entre elas é tão fácil e Quinn se pega pensando em por que nunca havia tentado se aproximar de Rachel antes. A garota não era nem metade tão ruim quanto ela imaginava. Mais cedo, em seu carro, ela havia decidido por continuar com seu plano, na esperança que elas pudessem realmente ser amigas depois que isso tudo acabasse.

Provavelmente não iria demorar muito para que a diva se apaixonasse... A etapa da amizade havia funcionado perfeitamente (depois das crises iniciais...).

"E você Berry?" Pergunta a loira.

"E eu o que?" Rachel finaliza o que estava fazendo e entrega a partitura modificada para Quinn.

"Já escolheu uma musica?"

A diva pensa por um momento. Sua ideia inicial era cantar algo da Broadway sobre amor ou amizade, mas os eventos recentes a fizeram mudar de ideia.

"Sim."

Quinn espera que ela responda, mas a morena não continua e ela lhe lança um olhar desconfiado. "O que você está tramando Berry?"

"Por que eu tenho que estar tramando alguma coisa?" Ela sorri inocentemente. "Como você, eu também tenho pensado muito ultimamente e decidi que está na hora de esclarecer algumas coisas para com o glee club. Minha musica passa uma mensagem bem clara que eu pretendo direcionar para um ou mais membros que parecem totalmente alheios ao que eu venho tentando dizer há algumas semanas."

Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha. "E o que isso significa?"

"Você vai descobrir quando eu apresentar." Seu sorriso triplica de tamanho e ela sustenta o olhar dourado com seus olhos de chocolate.

"Isso é totalmente injusto, sabia?"

Nesse momento, Frank bate na porta, colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto de sua filha. "Olá meninas, estão se divertindo?" Elas trocam um olhar e fazem que sim com a cabeça. "Ótimo! Eu só queria ver se você vai ficar para o jantar, Quinn. Já são quase sete horas e normalmente nós jantamos as sete e meia. Devo por mais um prato na mesa?"

"Não Sr Berry, muito obrigada, mas minha tia está na cidade e eu vou jantar com ela." Ela sorri para o homem e alcança por seu telefone. Sua tia estava passando o dia com sua mãe, tentando mantê-la sóbria por pelo menos um final de semana.

A porta do quarto se fecha e Rachel apóia uma mão no ombro da loira. "Está tudo bem Quinn?" Ela pergunta, preocupada de verdade. "Você ficou tão séria de repente..."

"Não é nada..." Quinn fecha o aparelho. "Acho melhor eu ir agora... Muito obrigada por tudo Rachel. E desculpa por ter surtado antes." Ela sorri para a morena e começa a recolher suas coisas.

"Eu te acompanho até a porta." A cantora lhe alcança uma caneta que havia ficado sobre as cobertas.

Elas descem as escadas em silencio e Quinn abana para os Berry antes de se encaminhar para fora da casa. "Muito obrigada por ter vindo Quinn." Elas estavam paradas do lado de fora e a morena encostou a porta para se despedir.

"Sabe Berry, ser sua amiga é muito mais fácil do que eu esperava..." Ela diz a verdade.

Rachel sorri e se inclina para lhe dar um beijo no rosto, só que Quinn parece ter tido a mesma ideia ao mesmo tempo e seus lábios acabam se encostando sem querer. A morena da um passo para trás e cobre a boca com a mão, como se tivesse levado um choque. A loira permanece imóvel, analisando Rachel com algo diferente no olhar.

"Oh meu Deus Quinn, me desculpa, eu não... Não foi minha..." Ela se apressa em dizer, dando mais um passo para trás. "Desculpa, desculpa, não vai mais acontecer..."

Quinn avança em direção a morena que continua recuando até que ela esteja presa entre seu corpo e a parede. Ela se inclina para baixo e une seus lábios novamente, dessa vez ela realmente sente um choque, junto com uma onda de prazer que leva calafrios por toda a parte. Ela pressiona Rachel ainda mais conta a casa e leva uma mão para o pescoço da diva, deixando sua língua deslizar para fora, acariciando o lábio superior de sua nova 'amiga', pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo.

A cabeça de Rachel está totalmente nublada e ela parte os lábios, emitindo um som suave quando a língua de Quinn finalmente entra em contato com a sua. Ela envolve a loira em um abraço e se deixa beijar sem objeção. Aquele era o melhor beijo de toda a sua vida. Quinn sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, sua língua se movia lenta e sedutoramente, explorando cada milímetro da boca da diva, seus lábios eram gentis e delicados, não havia força de mais nem de menos, era absolutamente perfeito.

_Se eu realmente vou fazer ela se apaixonar por mim, então é melhor fazer direito. _Pensa Quinn, antes de se afastar um pouco. "Não conte para ninguém."

"Não vou contar." Responde Rachel rapidamente, antes de ser cortada por mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego, ainda mais lento do que o primeiro. Dessa vez é ela quem está no controle e seus lábios se movem em perfeita sincronia, como se eles tivessem sido criados para essa finalidade.

"Até amanhã Rachel." Murmura a loira, quebrando o beijo.

Rachel respira com dificuldade quando sente o corpo de Quinn libertar o seu. A loira lhe beija rapidamente uma ultima vez antes de sorrir, virar as costas e ir embora.

**N/A: Então? Gostaram? Sei que demorei para atualizar, mas O Convite é a minha prioridade... Essa historia terá mais dois capítulos. Não sei quando vou atualizar, talvez terça feira, mas não vou prometer nada...**

** Bem, comente se você acha que eu mereço comentários.**

** Sério, comente, motivação nunca é demais... :)**

** Abraços, A.**


	5. Tentativas

**N/A: Oi! Sei que demorei, mas vocês já sabiam que eu iria demorar... A boa noticia é que estou melhor e já consigo mexer os dedos da mao direita sem que doa todo o braço, estou conseguindo digitar um pouco mais rápido...**

** Bem, a pedidos, essa fic será um pouco mais comprida, mas não muito, talvez 8 capitulos...**

** Espero que vocês gostem desse... Como elas reagem na escola...**

** Para HargLive, já que é a sua historia favorita... :)**

====/====

**Para Provar que se tem um Coração parte 5 de ?.**

**Pensamentos em negrito da Rachel e em **_itálico da Quinn._

Rachel estremeceu, seu coração batia a mil por hora, suas mãos estavam ensopadas de suor e todos os pelos em seu corpo se eriçaram. Ela conseguia sentir a presença de Quinn sem precisar se virar. Mesmo estando a três armários de distancia em um corredor cheio de gente, ela conseguia sentir o aroma suave e característico que havia inebriado seus sentidos na noite anterior, há apenas algumas horas atrás.

A voz de Mercedes vai ficando cada vez mais distante à medida que seus pensamentos voam para o momento do beijo pela milésima vez dês de que ela acordou. Rachel pode sentir os lábios de Quinn sobre os seus como se estivesse acontecendo agora, involuntariamente, ela fecha os olhos e respira profundamente. As mãos da loira a seguram firmemente contra a parede e uma língua gentil percorre seu lábio. Sua respiração acelera e um som suave semelhante a um gemido escapa de sua garganta.

Uma mão aperta seu ombro e por um momento, isso não faz sentido, as mãos de Quinn estão na lateral de seu corpo, será que Quinn tem uma terceira mão? Pensa ela, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

"Rachel? Rachel!" Mercedes aperta seu ombro com força e a chacoalha um pouco, tentando fazer com que ela volte a realidade. "Está tudo bem? Você está tão estranha essa manhã... Mais do que o normal..."

A pequena diva chacoalha a cabeça e pisca algumas vezes corando levemente ao perceber que acabou te ter o devaneio mais vivido de sua vida. **Foco Rachel... **Ela tenta voltar a realidade, mas sonhar acordada é tão melhor, principalmente quando uma certa loira... **Foco! Sobre o que Mercedes estava falando mesmo? **Ela limpa a garganta e sua visão finalmente clareia.

"Desculpa Mercedes, eu acho que estou um pouco cansada, não dormi direito essa noite..." A morena prende uma mecha castanha atrás da orelha e seus olhos encontram os da diva a sua frente.

"Sei..." Mercedes aperta os olhos para ela e umedece os lábios antes de continuar com um sorriso. "Então, já decidiu que musica vai apresentar essa semana?"

Rachel pega o livro de calculo e fecha seu armário, se escorando na porta e se esforçando ao máximo para não olhar para a direita. Ver Quinn provavelmente a faria viajar de novo. "Sim." Ela sorri seu maior sorriso. "Foi nisso que eu trabalhei ontem à noite." Mente ela. **Não é exatamente uma mentira, eu devo ter praticado... uma vez, talvez... **"Pretendo apresentar hoje de tarde, se o Sr Schue permitir..." Explica ela, mas Mercedes parece não ouvir. Ao invés disso, a outra cantora abana para alguém que está fora de seu campo de visão.

Rachel se vira para olhar, se arrependendo no instante em que o cheiro invade seu nariz novamente, Quinn e Finn estão parados ao seu lado e ela engole com dificuldade, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem quando seus olhos caem sobre a loira. De alguma forma, Quinn consegue parecer ainda mais linda do que o normal. Ela usa uma blusa leve de maga comprida listrada azul e cinza, botas cinza escuras que vão até o tornozelo e uma saia preta que parece ter saído direto do armário de Rachel Berry, pelo estilo e principalmente pelo comprimento – o tecido mal chega a metade de suas coxas. Seus cabelos loiros estão presos em um rabo baixo e meio solto, deixando algumas mechas douradas escaparem e enfeitarem seu rosto.

"Uau Q, você está..." Mercedes arregala os olhos, olhando para sua amiga de cima a baixo. "Wow!"

Quinn sorri e leva a mão ao abdômen, como se estivesse esticando o tecido. "Obrigada..." Seus olhos dourados pousam em Rachel e ela sorri ainda mais ao constatar a expressão da morena, que tinha a boca entreaberta e olhos arregalados. "Olá Rachel, como passou o fim de semana?"

Rachel pisca duas vezes e levanta o rosto, abrindo a boca para falar, mas não conseguindo fazer com que as palavras saiam. Quinn morde o lábio e pisca para a morena, fazendo a cantora engolir com dificuldade. **Ela não está... Ela não pode estar... **Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas para a loira, recebendo um sorriso carregado de duplos significados em resposta. **Oh meu Deus! Quinn Fabray está me provocando!**

Finn olha para as duas com uma careta. "Eu perdi alguma coisa?" Pergunta ele, coçando a cabeça com a mão que não estava presa a de Quinn

"Por que você teria perdido alguma coisa?" A loira responde rapidamente.

"Não sei, dês de quando vocês conversam er..." Ele franze a testa, estranhando a proximidade relativamente amigável entre as duas.

"Civilizadamente?" Completa Mercedes, vendo que o rapaz mais alto tem dificuldade para encontrar uma palavra.

"Nós sempre fomos civilizadas." Quinn revira os olhos. "Eu não lembro de ter tentado te agredir ou algo do gênero..." A ex líder de torcida olha para Rachel.

"Só por que não éramos exatamente amigáveis uma com a outra, não significa que não possamos agir pacificamente de vez em quando." A cantora finalmente encontra sua voz novamente. "E o meu fim de semana foi realmente proveitoso, muito obrigada por perguntar Quinn. Alguma coisa particularmente interessante aconteceu com você, digamos... ontem a noite?" Rachel pergunta com uma espécie de sorriso cínico no rosto. **Ela não é a única que vai provocar agora. Não custa nada pressionar alguns botõezinhos, só para ver aonde isso vai dar. Eu não tenho mais nada a perder mesmo...**

Uma sombra vermelha tingiu as bochechas da loira, mas ela manteve a expressão divertida. "Hum... Não, eu passei o meu dia presa com Lauren Zizes fazendo um trabalho de Quimica, se você acha isso interessante..."

**Ah, então foi isso que ela disse para o Finn... É obvio que ela não iria admitir que havia passado a maior parte do fim de semana comigo. **Rachel revira os olhos para si mesma por ter acreditado que seria diferente.

"Ok, vocês realmente estão agindo estranho." Comenta Mercedes, interrompendo a interação desconfortável das duas meninas.

"Eu tenho que ir falar com a treinadora antes da aula Quinn. Te vejo na aula de espanhol está bem?" Finn se inclina e beija seus lábios rapidamente. "Tchau Rach, Mercedes..."

As duas acenam para ele e a pequena diva não consegue evitar sentir um puxão em seu estomago quando Finn beija Quinn mais uma vez. **Esse segundo beijo foi totalmente desnecessário. **Ela perde o fôlego ao perceber o que acabou de pensar. **Ótimo! Agora eu estou com ciúmes! Era tudo o que eu precisava!**

Um celular apita e Mercedes alcança pelo aparelho em sua grande bolsa amarela e prateada. Ela da atenção para quem quer que seja do outro lado da linha e Rachel se atreve a lançar um olhar para Quinn, percebendo que a loira a observa com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"O que foi?" A cantora passa a mão pelo rosto. "Por que você está me olhando com essa cara?"

O sorriso de Quinn aumenta ainda mais e ela da uma pequena risada antes de responder, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Eu não posso mais olhar para você Berry? Achei que nós fossemos amigas agora..." Ela morde o lábio.

**Essa garota vai acabar me enlouquecendo... **A morena pensa, franzindo a testa por um segundo antes de plantar o melhor sorriso que conseguiu em sua face. "Claro que somos Quinn!" Ela se vira para ficar totalmente de frente para a loira, excluindo Mercedes e o telefone da conversa. "Eu estava pensando, você não quer fazer alguma coisa hoje depois do Glee?" Pergunta a diva, estendendo um braço e correndo os dedos suavemente pelo braço da ex líder de torcida.

Quinn olha para a mão que agora está parada em seu braço, ela consegue sentir o calor atravessando o tecido de sua blusa e a sensação é estranhamente agradável. _Não se atreva a fechar os olhos Fabray! _Pensa ela, lutando conta a necessidade de aproveitar a intimidade do gesto. _Você quis provocá-la e ela está provocando de volta. _Ela não deveria se sentir dessa forma, afinal, aquela era apenas Rachel Berry... Mas depois do beijo do dia anterior, era como se absolutamente tudo tivesse mudado. Quinn tentava se convencer do contrario, mas no fundo ela sabia que estava começando a sentir algo um pouquinho diferente pela diva e isso a assustava mais do que tudo. "Eu não posso. Prometi que iria sair com o Finn..." Sua voz é baixa, praticamente um sussurro e Rachel teve que se inclinar um pouco para a frente para conseguir ouvi-la.

"Oh..." A cantora parece desapontada. Ela remove a sua mão e prende uma mecha de cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha.

Era mentira. Quinn não tinha nada marcado com Finn e ela não sabia por que havia mentido. Ela respirou profundamente. "Vamos para a sala? Já está quase na hora..."

Rachel assente com a cabeça e acena para Mercedes antes de seguir sua nova amiga pela multidão até o segundo andar. Ela queria trazer o assunto do beijo à tona, mas sabia que isso seria uma péssima ideia. Se ela queria que a loira gostasse dela, teria de ser cuidadosa, pelo menos no começo... "Como foi o jantar com a sua tia?" Ela decide perguntar.

Quinn para no meio da escada e olha para a morena. "Você lembra..."

"Bem, sim, por que eu não lembraria?" A cantora da de ombros.

"Não sei..." Ela volta a andar. "Foi bom, eu acho... É bom ver a minha mão parecendo feliz para variar. Dês de que meu pai foi embora ela –" Quinn se interrompe. _Por que eu estou falando isso para Rachel? _Absolutamente ninguém sabia sobre a relação entre sua mãe e a garrafa de whisky, mas ela se sentia confortável o suficiente perto de Rachel para, de fato, falar sobre esse assunto.

"Ela o que?" Elas param em frente a porta da sala. O Sr Abbot já estava lá dentro.

"Nada," Quinn sacode a cabeça. "Esquece..."

Mais uma vez a mão de Rachel voa para o seu braço, mas dessa vez é para segura-la no lugar. "Quinn..." Ela dá um passo a frente.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso Berry." Ela desvia o rosto e abraça seu livro contra o peito.

"Você não precisa falar, olha," gentilmente, Rachel encosta em sua face e levanta seu rosto, acariciando a bochecha de forma quase imperceptível. "Eu não vou pedir que você fale, mas se algum dia você quiser conversar..."

Algumas lagrimas escapam dos olhos dourados, não só por causa de sua mãe, mas por que seus sentimentos em relação a Rachel são tão conflitantes que ela não consegue evitar o choro. As vezes a morena a deixa irritada, entediada e cansada, as vezes ela é extremamente sincera e confusa, mas ultimamente, nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas mais especificamente, ela não tem sido nada além de doce e amável, compreensiva... Tudo isso a faz sentir coisas que parecem tão erradas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão certas. Um desejo que arde cada vez mais com cada olhar e sorriso, um calor que a faz sentir-se completa de uma forma que ela não achava possível e finalmente, pânico por não saber se deve seguir seu cérebro ou se deve ouvir ao que seus instintos lhe dizem.

Ela resolve seguir seus instintos para variar. "Obrigada..." murmura ela, inclinando a cabeça para baixo e fechando os olhos, deixando-se puxar para um meio abraço.

"Nós somos amigas Quinn, você pode falar comigo sobre tudo o que precisar..." responde Rachel contra seu ouvido, depositando um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha antes de se afastar.

Algumas pessoas, incluindo o professor, as olhavam com curiosidade. Não era todo o dia que se via Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry se abraçando nos corredores.

A loira seca as lágrimas com a manga de sua blusa e força um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigada de verdade Berry..." Ela respira fundo algumas vezes e parece se recompor totalmente antes de falar novamente. "Vamos entrar? As pessoas estão começando a encarar e eu não quero ter que lidar com perguntas hoje."

Rachel faz que sim com a cabeça e segue Quinn para dentro da sala, elas sentam em seus respectivos lugares sem trocar palavra.

====/====

**Acabei de ver a cena mais estranha ever! – Kurt.**

Mercedes caminhava até o refeitório com passos rápidos, ela havia se atrasado com a prova de historia e seu período de almoço havia começado há 15 minutos.

**O que? Tá almoçando? Chegando em dois minutos. – Mercedes.**

Kurt olha para a resposta e seus olhos viajam do celular para Quinn e Rachel e delas para as grandes portas duplas que se encontravam abertas.

**Vc vai ver qdo chegar. – K**

Mercedes tenta caminhar ainda mais rápido e chega na cantina em tempo recorde, encontrando Kurt e Blaine na mesa habitual, junto com Mike e Tina. Ela senta ao lado de seu melhor amigo e o observa em expectativa. O menino faz um gesto com a cabeça para a mesa em frente a deles, onde se encontram Brittany, Artie, Finn, Quinn e Rachel.

Ela olha para aonde ele indica e seus olhos imediatamente caem sobre as duas meninas. O simples fato de elas estarem dividindo uma mesa já era uma coisa super bizarra, mas vê-las sentadas lado a lado e aparentemente dentro de uma bolha invisível era ainda mais incomum.

Rachel estava comendo uma espécie de sanduíche enquanto conversava com Quinn, a loira tinha a cabeça inclinada na direção dela e elas ignoravam Finn e os outros completamente, como se estivessem sozinhas. Mercedes abriu o seu almoço sem desgrudar os olhos do par enquanto ouvia os relatos do que havia acontecido até agora. Ela começa a comer distraidamente.

"Elas só podem estar tramando alguma coisa." Cochicha Kurt em seu ouvido. "Por que não tem como essas duas terem se tornado amigas tão próximas da noite para o dia."

A diva faz que sim com a cabeça, ela praticamente não pisca. Ela e Quinn tem um passado como amigas e ela sabe que na verdade, a loira nunca odiou Rachel e o mesmo serve para Rachel que certamente nunca odiou ninguém. Talvez tenha sentido uma inveja irracional, mas ódio? Não...

"Talvez seja possível..." Ela comenta com a boca cheia.

Kurt arqueia uma sobrancelha e ela continua, desviando os olhos da dupla para encarar seu amigo.

"Você sabe que Rachel não é tão ruim, na verdade ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa quando quer ser. Com certeza é melhor do que nós na maioria das vezes..." Ela toma um gole de coca. "E Quinn pode ser realmente amável e compreensiva quando quer. Acho até que as chances de uma amizade entre elas é muito mais provável do que improvável..."

"Ainda assim é estranho." Kurt chacoalha a cabeça e volta a olhar para elas. "Sem contar que o modo como elas estão se comportando parece muito mais como o relacionamento de um casal do que com o de amigas. Quero dizer..." Ele faz um gesto com a mão no exato momento em que Rachel oferece um pedaço de seu sanduíche e Quinn aceita, não sem antes olhar para a comida com um ar suspeito. A morena fala alguma coisa e estende o sanduíche em direção ao rosto da loira. Quinn abre a boca e aceita a mordida, fazendo uma cara levemente surpresa antes de sorrir e lamber os lábios. "Você não pode dizer que isso é normal."

"Eu acho que você está exagerando Kurt." Blaine se inclina na direção deles. "Nós dividíamos café quando éramos apenas amigos..."

"E olhe o que nós somos agora!" Exclama Kurt. "O que eu estou querendo dizer é que isso," Ele aponta para elas sem a menor discrição. "não parece normal. Ou elas estão tramando alguma coisa, ou algo extremamente cabeludo aconteceu nesse final de semana."

Quinn agora revirava os olhos para algo que Finn havia dito e Rachel parecia totalmente distraída com o seu almoço.

"Elas parecem normais para mim..." Mike da de ombros e Tina concorda, completando. "Não faz muita diferença para mim se elas forem ou não amigas. Se elas forem, melhor. Menos problemas para o glee club."

"Ela tem razão." Aponta Blaine.

"Pensem o que quiserem, eu vou continuar observando."

Mercedes faz que sim com a cabeça. "Mesmo que não seja nada, envolvendo essas duas ainda é alguma coisa..."

====/====

O ultimo sinal do dia ecoou pelos corredores e Rachel levantou de sua cadeira rapidamente, juntando suas coisas. Sua parceira de química, uma líder de torcida chamada Camille, não se preocupou em responder ao seu aceno e continuou conversando com um atleta aleatório que estava escorado na bancada. A diva revirou os olhos e olhou para a porta. Quinn e Finn estavam saindo de mãos dadas e a loira olhou para trás nesse exato momento. Seus olhos se encontraram e o ar ficou denso por um segundo. A ex líder de torcida piscou um olho e desapareceu no corredor.

Rachel se apressou para tentar segui-la, ela queria dizer algumas coisas antes que o glee club começasse, mas o fluxo de pessoas era muito intenso e ela perdeu a loira de vista. Finn estava parado em seu armário, mas não havia nenhum sinal de cabelos dourados perto dele. A cantora expirou com força, jogou os livros no armário de qualquer jeito e começou a dirigir-se até o banheiro.

**O dia inteiro! Ela está me provocando dês de o nosso primeiro encontro essa manha. E o pior é que ela realmente está conseguindo me afetar, eu já esperava por isso é claro. Depois de tantos anos de terapia eu já sou capaz de fazer uma boa analise de mim mesma... **

Rachel abre a porta do banheiro e olha para as meninas que formam um paredão em frente ao espelho. Ela entra em um dos reservados.

**Cada maldito sorriso, cada movimento dela parece ter um significado a mais, essa ultima piscadela literalmente fez o meu sangue ferver. Eu tenho que aprender a me controlar, mas tudo o que ela faz me leva instantaneamente ao momento em que nos beijamos ontem a noite e eu não sei o que fazer. Ela foi extremamente doce comigo hoje no almoço. O que isso significa?**

A morena alcança pelo papel higiênico e olha para os desenhos na porta, reconhecendo a própria imagem em uma posição realmente comprometedora.

**E o que essa droga de desenho significa? Quero dizer, ela já admitiu ser a autora da obra... Por que alguém perderia tempo fazendo uma coisa dessas?**

Ela da a descarga e ajeita a saia de bolinhas.

**Eu só queria poder ficar sozinha com ela por cinco minutos. Eu queria poder beija-la de novo, ver qual seria sua reação, ver se ela me deseja com a mesma intensidade...**

O banheiro agora está silencioso e vazio quando ela sai do reservado.

**Ótimo, provavelmente eu vou me atrasar para o ensaio por causa desses devaneios. Mas eu não consigo evitar. Ela é simplesmente tão linda e sedutora e ela está me provocando de uma forma que é simplesmente cruel.**

Ela seca as mãos e prende os cabelos, as mechas que ficam vindo em seu rosto a estão incomodando e hoje parece ser um daqueles dias em que absolutamente tudo irrita. Rachel está prestes a sair quando percebe uma porta se abrindo com o canto do olho e uma certa loira caminhando até a pia.

"Você fica bem de cabelo preso." Seus olhos se encontram através do espelho e Quinn sorri parecendo realmente sincera.

Inconscientemente, a morena leva a mão aos cabelos e enrola a ponta do rabo nos dedos. Ela não responde e não se move, sua cabeça parece um turbilhão, como se milhões de vozes estivessem falando milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo.

**O que ela espera que eu faça? O que eu quero fazer? Ela acabou de dizer que eu estou bonita... Será que eu... **

Seus olhos caíram sobre os lábios perfeitos e ela suspirou. Quinn agora estava escorada na pia, com os braços cruzados, mas não de uma forma intimidadora e sim como se estivesse abraçando a si mesma. Ela olhava para Rachel com curiosidade, sua cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado.

Rachel cerra os punhos com força e morde a bochecha por dentro, tentando decidir o que fazer.

**Ela já mexeu de mais com a minha cabeça, está na hora de retribuir o favor...**

Ela concorda com os próprios pensamentos, respira fundo e dá três passos decididos em direção a loira, parando a sua frente e colocando suas mãos sobre os braços dela, descruzando-os gentilmente. "Você é linda Quinn..." Murmura ela. Seus olhos viajam pelo corpo da loira, se demorando nas pernas que a saia expunha completamente antes de parar nos olhos dourados.

Rachel sorri quando percebe uma pequena sombra vermelha tingir as bochechas de Quinn. Ela dá um passo a frente e encosta a ponta dos dedos no rosto dela, acariciando sua face com o polegar. "O que está acontecendo com nós Quinn?"

"Quem disse que está acontecendo alguma coisa?" A resposta é imediata, mas a voz da loira sai bem mais fraca do que o normal e ela fecha os olhos, deixando-se tocar por Rachel, sentindo a respiração da morena dançando contra seu rosto e pescoço.

"Me diga que não sente isso." Sussurra a diva, seus dedos traçando padrões incertos abaixo da orelha da ex lider de torcida, mandando arrepios por toda a pele branca e macia. "Você mexe comigo Quinn." Ela chega ainda mais perto e seus lábios substituem seus dedos, depositando um beijo suave na mandíbula da loira. "E eu sei que você sente o mesmo..." Agora seu nariz corre pelo pescoço de Quinn, ela inspira devagar, o cheiro dela é simplesmente maravilhoso. Não se compara a nada que ela jamais tenha sentido.

Quinn não responde e Rachel se afasta um pouco, vendo sua amiga abrir os olhos lentamente ao perceber a falta de contato. Em um piscar de olhos, braços fortes envolvem a sua cintura e a puxam de volta ao lugar. "Eu sei o que você está fazendo Rachel. Não vai funcionar comigo."

Rachel esta totalmente desconcertada, o corpo de Quinn parece tão quente contra o seu e ela consegue sentir a pele das coxas da loira contra a sua própria pele. O desejo é tão intenso que ela esquece como respirar. Ela segura o rosto de Quinn entre as mãos e espicha um pouco o corpo, deixando seus lábios deslizarem suavemente contra os dela. "Eu acho..." começa ela, enquanto suas respirações se misturam e a proximidade inebria seus sentidos. "... que você esta errada."

Uma parte do cérebro de Quinn, a que ainda funcionava de forma coerente, estava gritando em alerta. Qualquer um poderia entrar a qualquer momento e pegar as duas nessa posição. Ela tentou com todas as forças se concentrar, tentou se afastar de Rachel, mas isso parecia magneticamente impossível, como se elas fossem imãs de polaridade diferente. "Eu também acho que estou errada..." As palavras saem sem que ela perceba.

Rachel sorri e mais uma vez movimenta seus lábios sobre os da loira, muito delicadamente, como se estivesse testando seus limites. Os olhos de Quinn se fecham novamente e ela prende a respiração. Se fosse sincera consigo mesma, Quinn iria admitir que passou o dia inteiro pensando em como seria sentir isso novamente.

_É perfeito... É tão errado... E eu não me importo. Dane-se o plano, dane-se o Finn. Eu preciso de mais..._

Ela se move um pouco para a frente, tentando selar o beijo, mas Rachel se afasta e ela abre os olhos. "Você quer isso, não quer, Quinn?" Os olhos da diva estão escuros e ela continua sorrindo.

A loira faz que sim com a cabeça e fecha os olhos novamente quando o nariz da cantora encosta no seu. Seu lábio inferior encosta no superior da morena, o toque é quase imperceptível, mas já é o suficiente para fazer seu coração acelerar.

Rachel continua falando, como se a situação inteira não a afetasse em nada. "Você percebe que se eu me mover um pouco para a frente, nós iremos nos beijar de novo?"

Mais uma vez Quinn tenta capturar os lábios da diva e mais uma vez a morena se afasta, mas apenas alguns milímetros. "Sim." Respira Quinn, não agüentando mais a provocação.

"E você sabe o que isso significa? O que nós estamos fazendo Quinn? O que nós somos uma para a outra?"

"Eu não sei Rachel, mas eu não consigo não fazer isso..." Suspira a loira, apertando a cintura da cantora.

"Se eu te beijar agora, você vai estar traindo o Finn. Mais uma vez." Rachel sabe que não vai conseguir se manter sóbria por muito mais tempo, ela precisa esclarecer isso agora. Seus lábios se encostam um pouco mais e a sensação parece surreal...

"Acho que a essa altura ele já se acostumou a ser traído." Quinn leva uma mão a face de Rachel e percorre os lábios dela com o polegar.

"Quinn?"

"Mmm?" Pergunta a loira, continuando seus movimentos.

"Eu vou te beijar agora."

O peito de Quinn parece prestes a explodir e finalmente Rachel sela o beijo. Apesar da necessidade que ambas sentem, o beijo não é desesperado, é totalmente diferente do que elas trocaram na noite anterior. Os lábios da diva são delicados e hesitantes, começa com uma serie de pequenos beijos rápidos, como se a pele de Quinn queimasse e Rachel não agüentasse o contato por muito tempo. Depois do que parecem séculos, a morena alcança pelo pescoço da loira e une seus lábios em um beijo bem mais demorado.

Quinn está completamente sem ação, ela deixa que Rachel controle toda a situação e um pequeno gemido escapa de sua garganta quando ela sente os lábios da morena partirem os seus e a língua dela buscar a sua habilmente, se movendo de forma firme de gentil ao mesmo tempo. Hesitante, mas perfeita. Ela sentiu, em um único beijo, tudo o que sempre esperou sentir dês de que começou a beijar meninos quando tinha 13 anos, mas nunca havia conseguido com eles.

Rachel se afastou em slow motion, dando-lhe um ultimo selinho. Ela observou a reação da loira em expectativa, Quinn parecia em transe. Seus lábios estavam levemente partidos e seus olhos, semi-abertos. Ela se afasta da pia e da um passo em direção a Rachel, pondo uma mão na base de suas costas e a outra em seu rosto antes de curvar-se sobre ela e beija-la novamente, com tanta intensidade que literalmente arrancou o ar dos pulmões da morena.

A diva jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Quinn e emitiu um barulinho de surpresa que acabou se transformando em um gemido. Ela sorriu no beijo e entrelaçou seus dedos aos cabelos dourados.

"Eu não sei o que estou sentindo e nem aonde isso vai parar..." Murmura Quinn entre beijos. "Eu só sei que eu não vou parar–" Ela captura o labio inferior da diva entre os seus. " – de te beijar..."

"Eu não quero que você pare, mas –" Ela se deixa beijar uma ultima vez antes de descansar sua testa na dela. " – nós vamos nos atrasar para o ensaio..."

"Você está falando sério?" Quinn pergunta sem realmente acreditar que a diva prefere ir para o glee do que continuar a... bem, a fazer o que elas estavam fazendo.

"Não ir para o ensaio pode levantar suspeitas indesejadas, e nós estamos nos beijando em um banheiro feminino." Ela ri da ironia. "Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry se beijando em um banheiro... Nunca em um milhão de anos..."

"Eu sei..." Quinn não consegue evitar sorrir também, o seu plano inicial temporáriamente esquecido. Ela conecta seus lábios mais uma vez. "Mesmo que agente saia agora, ainda vamos chegar atrasadas, isso também vai levantar suspeitas..." Comenta ela, seus dedos percorrem o pescoço da diva que está exposto pelo rabo de cavalo.

Rachel sorri e encosta o indicador no nariz dela. "Não se nós tivermos um álibi..."

Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha. "Alguma coisa em mente?"

"Na verdade sim..." Ela pega a mão da loira e a guia para fora do banheiro. "Mas vamos precisar parar no meu armário antes..."

====/====

**N/A: E então? Gostaram? Acho que nem preciso dizer o quanto aprecio comentários, mas em todo o caso,**

**Comentem!**

**A. **


	6. Amigas com Beneficios

**N/A: A musica é 'Other Side of the World'.**

**Desculpem a demora, alem do bloqueio criativo, o site estava de cara comigo e eu não consegui acessa-lo desde terça. (ou quarta de madrugada no caso.) mas acho que isso foi bom, consgui dar uma revisada no capitulo, para variar... :)**

** Comentem!**

** ====/====**

Quinn não sabia exatamente o que acontecia em sua cabeça, mas seu corpo agia de forma totalmente involuntária perto de Rachel. Ela havia seguido a morena pelos corredores e agora se encontrava no meio do vestiário feminino, seus olhos estavam arregalados e piscar estava fora de cogitação.

A diva havia removido sua blusa e alisava sua saia rosa enquanto falava sem parar, totalmente alheia ao modo como os olhos da loira haviam escurecido. Ela havia colocado a roupa descartada dentro de uma sacolinha e desdobrava uma camiseta preta de manga curta, com um laço branco sob o peito esquerdo.

"Nós podemos culpar o Azimio, já que o Karofsky tem agido totalmente estranho desde que o Kurt voltou..."

"Rachel..." Murmura a loira, dando um passo em direção a cantora, que estava de costas e pareceu não ouvir.

"... duvidariam de uma emergência devido a uma raspadinha, sem contar que é uma boa forma de introduzir a nossa amizade..."

"Rachel." Quinn estende uma mão, como se fosse tocar a pele bronzeada, agora realmente perto. O corpo de Rachel era totalmente estonteante e hipnótico, sua pele parecia macia e deliciosa e era como se implorasse para ser tocada, beijada, mordida...

"... sabe, eu me sinto mal por causa do Finn, eu não sei como ele reagiria se..." Ela veste a camiseta preta e puxa a ponta do rabo de cavalo para fora, virando-se e levando um susto ao encontrar o rosto de Quinn tão perto do seu. A morena dá um passo para trás, pondo uma mão sobre o peito e encostando as costas nos armários. "Quinn! Que susto!"

"Rachel," A loira se aproxima ainda mais, sua mão esquerda sobe pelo pescoço da diva e acaricia sua nuca, soltando o mar de cabelos castanhos e entrelaçando uma boa porção deles em seus dedos. "você fala demais."

Seus lábios se encontram com força e Quinn pressiona seu corpo contra o da cantora, sua língua invade a boca de Rachel enquanto sua mão direita sobe pela coxa dela, levantando sua saia. Um gemido profundo escapa da garganta da diva quando os dedos da loira pressionam sua perna, fazendo o tecido subir cada vez mais.

"Quinn..." Respira Rachel, quando a ex líder de torcida ataca seu pescoço, traçando uma linha úmida com a ponta da língua antes de morder suavemente. A morena perde o fôlego quando os dedos da loira alcançam o topo de sua coxa por trás. **Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo! Meu Deus... Se ela fizer isso de novo eu... **"Mmmmm..." Outro gemido irrompe de seu peito quando Quinn suga um ponto específico abaixo de sua orelha. Ela sente uma umidade desconfortável entre as pernas e seu rosto fica totalmente vermelho quando seu cérebro registra o tamanho de sua excitação.

Quinn parece totalmente alheia ao fato de que elas estão em um vestiário, aonde qualquer um pode entrar a qualquer segundo e Rachel enlaça sua perna no quadril da loira, incentivando-a a continuar sua exploração pela pele bronzeada. Uma mão pálida sobe e desce lentamente pela coxa perfeita da diva, fazendo arrepios percorrerem o corpo de ambas. Seus olhos se encontram por um breve segundo e as duas percebem o desejo que sentem uma pela outra.

_Deus! O que eu estou fazendo? _Ela respira profundamente, tentando não olhar para os olhos castanhos a sua frente, que a fazem sentir coisas que vão além da compreensão. _Isso vai totalmente contra o que eu havia planejado. Eu tenho que parar. É obvio que ela já sente algo por mim, ou nós não estaríamos aqui. _A mão da diva descansa em sua face e seu polegar acaricia sua bochecha, Quinn fecha os olhos e se concentra nas sensações. Apesar de errado, o momento parece tão perfeito. Rachel parece saber exatamente o que fazer. Suas mãos são tão suaves e gentis, tão diferentes das de Finn ou Puck, e seus lábios... Seus lábios são simplesmente perfeitos, cheios e macios e se encaixam aos dela de uma forma que ela nunca havia experienciado.

Rachel observa a loira com curiosidade, ela parece totalmente perdida em pensamentos, sua respiração é levemente ofegante e suas pálpebras estão fechadas. **Como ela pode ser tão linda? Cada vez que a vejo, me surpreendo mais...** A morna se inclina para frente e cuidadosamente, deposita um beijo no canto daqueles lábios perfeitos.

Quinn abre os olhos devagar e um pequeno sorriso ilumina suas feições. Ela solta a perna da morena e leva suas duas mãos para o rosto dela. _Por que ela me faz agir dessa forma? Por que eu não consigo parar? _Ela percorre os lábios avermelhados da cantora com a ponta dos dedos. _Eu quero parar? _A loira franze a testa. Rachel parte os lábios, como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas não emite som nenhum. "Eu não quero parar..." Murmura ela.

"Como?" Os olhos escuros penetram os mais claros com intensidade.

"Eu não quero parar Rachel."

"Parar o que?" Pergunta a diva, um pouco confusa.

"Isso. Nós." Quinn une seus lábios brevemente. "Não era para ser assim Berry..."

"Desculpa, mas eu não estou acompanhando..." A morena franze a testa.

A loira fica em silencio e desvia o rosto. _Quais são as chances de isso tudo ser um sonho?_ Mais uma vez ela sente os dedos de Rachel contra sua face.

"Quinn?" **Tenho que evitar banheiros e vestiários com a Quinn, as coisas parecem ter uma tendência a ficar estranhas em lugares desse tipo... **"Você pode falar comigo..."

"Não tenho o que falar Berry." Ela da de ombros.

"Por que você não olha pra mim Quinn? Eu não entendo o que se passa na sua cabeça..." _Sinceramente, eu também não... _Pensa a loira. "Uma hora você está me empurrando contra os armários e me beijando como se o mundo fosse acabar, e no minuto seguinte, você age dessa forma. O que você quer exatamente Quinn?" Ela solta a loira, mas seus rostos ainda estão a poucos centímetros de distancia.

"Eu queria..." Ela levanta os olhos. "Eu posso... Acho que não sei..."

Rachel não consegue não rir. "Muito eloqüente..." Ela afasta alguns fios dourados que escaparam para trás das orelhas da loira.

Quinn faz uma careta. "Não é engraçado." Ela se controla para não deixar uma ofensa escapar, respirando profundamente. "Eu acho que deveríamos ir para o ensaio agora."

"Está bem... Mas eu realmente acho que precisamos conversar sobre isso Quinn. Eu não me sinto confortável fazendo..." Ela para, olhando para o chão entre elas, sem saber exatamente como definir o relacionamento. "... Isso, seja lá o que for, sem que haja honestidade entre nós duas."

"Sim..." Murmura a loira.

"Fico feliz que você concorde comigo." Rachel começa a se afastar, sentindo-se confusa e irritada. "Vamos pra aula."

"Espera." Quinn segura seu cotovelo. "Um ultimo beijo. Por favor."

A morena sorri fracamente e concorda com a cabeça, ficando na ponta dos pés e a beijando com delicadeza. "Nós temos que ir agora..." Ela sussurra contra os lábios macios.

"Sim..." Ela mantém Rachel no lugar, puxando-a para perto pela cintura e capturando seu lábio inferior entre os seus.

A diva ri e da um passo para trás. "É sério, Quinn." Ela entrelaça seus dedos aos da loira e a guia pelos corredores.

====/====

Onze rostos se viram para a porta quando as duas meninas chegam a sala do coral, suas mãos haviam se soltado quando Quinn abriu a porta.

"Vocês estão atrasadas." Comenta Mr. Schue. "Eu não esperava isso de você Rachel."

A morena fica vermelha e troca um olhar com a loira. "Desculpa, tive uma emergência envolvendo raspadinhas..." Ela mostra a sacola de roupas em sua mão.

"Oh..." O professor desvia os olhos para a ex líder de torcida. "E você Quinn?"

"Er..."

"Ela me ajudou... Com a limpeza..." Mais um olhar é trocado entre as duas.

"É. Hum... Eu a encontrei no banheiro." Quinn olha para o chão.

"Azimio, gelo e cereja não são uma combinação agradável..." Comenta a diva imitando a posição da loira e colocando os braços atrás das costas.

"Eu vou ter uma conversa com ele antes da aula de espanhol amanha de manhã. Sentem-se." Ele indica as cadeiras e Quinn se encaminha para a parte de trás da sala.

"Mr. Schue, se for possível, eu gostaria de apresentar uma canção. Sei que a tarefa dessa semana era modificar a letra, mas eu acho que algumas pessoas desse clube precisam escutar certas coisas e eu acho que essa letra em especial explica meus sentimentos sem necessitar de alteração." Ela larga a sacola em uma cadeira vazia enquanto continua. "Sem contar que eu compus sozinha uma das musicas que nos fizeram ganhar as regionais e isso, por si só, já é prova suficiente de que eu sei compor musicas. Não acho que precise criar uma parodia para isso." Rachel cruza as mãos e sorri para o professor.

"Ok..." Mr. Schue fecha a boca e pisca algumas vezes. "Vá em frente..."

Seu sorriso cresce ainda mais e ela faz um sinal para a banda começar a tocar, seus olhos se fixam aos de Quinn durante a introdução e o olhar se intensifica quando as primeiras palavras saem de sua boca.

_Over the see and far away__ (Sobre o mar e muito distante)_

_She's waiting like an iceberg (Ela espera como um iceberg)_

_Waiting to change (Esperando para mudar)_

_But she's cold inside (Mas ela é fria por dentro)_

_She wants to be like __the water (Ela quer ser como a água)_

A boca de Quinn se abre e é totalmente obvio para qualquer um que esteja presenciando a cena, que Rachel está cantando para a loira. A ex líder de torcida presta atenção ao que as palavras querem dizer e de certa forma, a letra da musica faz sentido. Ela franze a testa e continua a ouvir.

_All the muscles tighten in her face (Todos os músculos se contraem em sua face)_

_Buries her soul in one embrace (Enterrando sua alma em um único abraço)_

_They're one and the same, Just like water (Eles são um e o mesmo, como a água)_

A diva fecha os olhos tentando transmitir o máximo de sentimento através da música. Mercedes e Kurt trocam um olhar com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Santana, estranhamente, começa a bater palmas e cantar junto com Rachel.

_The fire fades away (O fogo desaparece)_

_Most of everyday (A maioria dos dias)_

_Is full of tired excuses (É repleto de desculpas cansadas)_

_But it's too hard to say (Mas é muito dificil dizer)_

Seus olhos escuros mais uma vez encontram os dourados e um pequeno sorriso triste adorna os lábios da morena. Quinn a imita inconscientemente e Finn olha de forma estranha para a interação silenciosa entre as meninas.

_I wish it was simple (Eu queria que fosse fácil)_

_But we give up easily (Mas nós desistimos muito facilmente)_

_You're close enough to see that (Você está perto o suficiente para ver que)_

_You're the other side of the world, to me (Você está do outro lado do mundo para mim)_

Quase todo o clube se juntou a Santana na função de bater palmas e cantar junto, mas todos permanecem sentados. Os olhos de Rachel se desviam para Finn e ela se aproxima dele, cantando a parte seguinte, na esperança que ele entenda a mensagem.

_Can you help me? (Você pode me ajudar?)_

_Can you let me go? __(Você pode me deixar ir?)_

A diva vira-se para Quinn, a mistura de sentimentos indistintos estampada em sua face.

_And can you still love me (E você pode continuar me amando)_

_When you can't see me anymore (Quando não puder me ver mais)_

A loira engole com dificuldade e desvia os olhos da pequena morena.

_You're close enough to see that (Você está perto o suficiente para ver que)_

_You're the other side of the world, to me (Você está do outro lado do mundo para mim)_

Rachel termina de cantar e todos aplaudem, ela faz uma pequena reverencia e senta na cadeira com a sacola de roupas, lançando um ultimo olhar para Quinn antes de voltar sua atenção para o professor.

====/====

As semanas prosseguem e Quinn e Rachel continuam dando suas pequenas escapadas, cada vez mais freqüentes. A amizade entre elas se tornou totalmente visível para todos e ninguém realmente pareceu estranhar o fato – não ao ponto de falar alguma coisa na frente deles. A loira sentiu necessidade de questionar a diva sobre a música que ela apresentou no Glee, mas não queria exatamente ouvir a resposta. Ela percebia que Rachel estava desenvolvendo sentimentos realmente fortes, mesmo que ambas houvessem concordado que eram apenas amigas com benefícios, e isso acabou se revelando ainda mais assustador do que os seus próprios sentimentos.

"E isso é totalmente idiota, por que a principio, era exatamente o que eu queria que acontecesse. O plano era que ela se apaixonasse por mim..." Quinn caminhava de um lado para o outro no quarto de Brittany e a outra loira a observava sem realmente entender sobre o que ela estava falando. "E agora... Eu não sei, ela me fez prometer que eu não a machucaria e eu realmente não queria descumprir minha palavra." Ela faz uma pausa. "Sem contar que eu realmente não gosto quando ela fica triste e aqueles olhos enormes se enchem de água... Mas eu tenho que partir seu coração, por que esse é o objetivo disso tudo..." Quinn morde o lábio e senta-se pesadamente na cama, encontrando os olhos azuis de Britt com os seus. "Britt Britt?"

Brittany aperta seu gato com força e desvia o olhar. A verdade era que Quinn a assustava um pouco, principalmente quando San não estava por perto para protegê-la. Não que Q já tivesse feito algo para machucá-la, mas ela sabia muito bem do que sua amiga era capaz e Santana a havia alertado para isso varias vezes. "Eu não vejo qual é o problema Q." Ela fala cuidadosamente.

"Como assim B? Não parece existir problema maior do que esse!" Exclama ela, jogando as mãos para o ar.

"Deixa eu ver se entendi tudo direito, você queria que Rachel se afastasse de Finn e resolveu que a melhor forma de fazer isso seria se ela se apaixonasse por você?" Começa Britt, contando nos dedos e deixando o gato deslizar para fora de seu colo.

"Sim..."

"Então, você fez ela se apaixonar. E ela desistiu do Finn, mas antes disso, ela fez você prometer que não a machucaria?"

"Exato."

"E você não esperava se apaixonar por ela, certo?" Ela fecha a mão e levanta o rosto.

"Certo." Quinn assimila o que acabou de dizer e chacoalha a cabeça. "Quero dizer, não! Eu nunca disse que estava apaixonada por ela!"

"Oh..." Brittany pressiona seus lábios juntos de forma que eles praticamente desapareçam. "E você não está?"

Quinn pensa por um momento. "Não..." Ela fala baixinho. "Claro que não."

Agora é a vez de Britt jogar os braços para cima em frustração. "Qual é o problema com vocês duas? De verdade, eu sei que posso ser lenta às vezes, mas acho que nem alguém mais inteligente poderia entender!"

"O... o que?" A ex capitã arqueia as sobrancelhas em surpresa e se encolhe um pouco quando Brittany fica de pé, colocando as mãos na cintura e parecendo verdadeiramente furiosa.

"Você é exatamente igual a Santana! Por que vocês não conseguem decidir o que querem?" Ela fala rapidamente. "A vida é muito menos complicada do que parece e não é nem um pouco difícil tomar decisões, mas vocês pegam seus sentimentos e fazem com que tudo pareça o fim do mundo!" Ela levanta uma mão e Q se encolhe um pouco mais, ela nunca havia visto a outra loira se alterar dessa forma.

"Desculpa?" Ela pergunta, sem saber mais o que falar.

"Santana diz que me ama e que quer ficar comigo e eu dou todas as chances para que isso aconteça e ela simplesmente não colabora!" Ela abaixa a mão com violência, cortando o ar sem atingir nada. "Qual é o grande problema em ser você mesma Q?"

"Eu sou eu mesma..." Murmura ela.

"Não Fabray, você está sendo estúpida!" A ex capitã arregala os olhos. "Ouça com atenção, você está apaixonada por outra menina. Quem se importa?"

"Er..."

"Ninguém se importa, por que a vida é sua! Não é justo com Rachel e nem com Finn ficar fazendo esse joguinho idiota. É obvio, para qualquer um, que existe algo mais entre vocês." Ela para e respira fundo, e senta ao lado de sua amiga, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro. "Olha, eu sei que você pode ser extremamente cabeçuda a maioria das vezes, mas não seja em relação a isso. Não vale a pena fingir ser alguem que você não é. Você parece tão mais feliz perto dela, mesmo que vocês discutam o tempo inteiro..."

Quinn continua com os olhos arregalados, sua boca abre e fecha algumas vezes, incapaz de emitir qualquer som.

"Termine com o Finn e fique com a Rachel, essa é a solução para todos os seus problemas."

A ex capitã se levanta abruptamente. "Eu não estou apaixonada." Ela caminha até a porta. "É ela quem está e isso vai ter que acabar. Eu vou ter que partir seu coração mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"É isso o que você quer Quinn? O sofrimento de outra pessoa vale a pena, só por que você tem medo de assumir que é gay?"

"Não diga essa palavra!" Grita Quinn.

"Ok, a escolha é sua Quinn. Minta para si mesma..." Brittany faz uma careta e pega o gato em um braço, abrindo a porta para a outra loira. "Eu te acompanho até a saída."

====/====

Quinn saiu da casa de Brittany disposta a terminar tudo com Rachel. Ela apertava o volante com força enquanto dirigia para a residência dos Berry sem prestar verdadeira atenção ao trajeto. Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos e seus dentes trincados. As palavras de sua amiga pareciam fixadas em sua mente, principalmente as três letras que brilhavam em maiúsculo na frente de seus olhos, independente da direção para aonde ela olhasse: GAY.

_Eu não posso ser... Isso é ridículo..._ Ela estaciona em frente à casa já familiar, depois de duas semanas e meia e tenta relaxar, se concentrar no que está prestes a fazer, ela precisava de um plano.

_Ok, bata na porta, diga que precisa falar com ela e seja direta. Diga que precisa acabar, que você está apaixonada pelo seu namorado e que ele não merece o que estamos fazendo. Isso... Parece bom..._

Ela respira fundo e abre a porta do carro, seguindo pelo caminho estreito que leva a entrada da casa. Seus dedos encontram a campainha e ela fica reprisando o plano em sua cabeça. Tudo parece perfeitamente simples e fácil, até que a diva abre a porta, usando shorts de ginástica cinza e uma camiseta amarela sem mangas. O choque de temperatura faz com que um arrepio percorra a pele bronzeada e Quinn sente vontade de repousar sua mão quente no ombro da garota mais baixa. Antes que ela possa fazer ou falar, ou até mesmo assimilar qualquer coisa, braços firmes envolvem seu tronco e um mar de cabelos castanhos obstrui sua visão.

"Quinn!" Exclama a morena, se afastando rápido de mais. "Entra, está frio aqui fora." Ela da um passo para o lado e permite que a loira entre na casa, seus olhos parecem grudados nas pernas da diva. _Malditas pernas... _Ela tenta desviar o olhar, mas a força magnética se faz presente como sempre e ela se vê envolvendo a cantora em um abraço apertado por trás, repousando seu queixo em seu ombro e inspirando profundamente."Está tudo bem?"

"Huhum..." Murmura ela, esquecendo de tudo por um momento.

Rachel sorri e entrelaça seus dedos aos de Quinn, que repousavam sobre seu abdômen. "Eu ia te ligar agora, hoje é aniversario de casamento dos meus pais e eles vão passar a noite em um hotel especial..."

"Humm..." Ela beija a parte de trás da cabeça da cantora e elas começam a caminhar, ainda abraçadas, até o sofá.

"Eu estou sozinha hoje a noite e... Bem, eu sei que é quarta-feira, mas você não quer dormir aqui?"

A loira solta a pequena diva e deixa os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, sem saber o que responder, seu cérebro dizia uma coisa e seu corpo queria outra totalmente diferente, como sempre acontecia quando Rachel estava por perto. _Eu vou terminar isso, mas não hoje... Hoje vai ser como uma despedida. É, exatamente, uma despedida..._

"Ok... Eu só vou mandar uma mensagem para a minha mãe." Ela sorri e pesca o celular no bolso do casaco, antes de tira-lo e colocá-lo sobre uma cadeira. Ela digita a mensagem e envia, sem ter certeza se sua mãe iria ver ou não, mas não se importando de qualquer forma.

Quinn senta no sofá e Rachel se aconchega a ela, a loira puxa a diva para perto e inspira seu cheiro novamente, pensando no quanto iria sentir falta dele quando elas não pudessem mais se ver tão intimamente. "Você tem algum plano especial, ou algo do tipo?" Suspira ela, apoiando a bochecha nos cabelos escuros.

"Não..." Murmura ela, pegando uma das mãos de Quinn e depositando um beijo em sua palma. "Por algum motivo, eu nunca tenho planos quando se trata de você... Eu meio que gosto disso." Ela olha para cima com um pequeno sorriso e acaricia o rosto da loira com a ponta do nariz.

Quinn morde o lábio, sentimentos são realmente uma droga e eles definitivamente estavam envolvidos naquele momento. _Foda-se. _Pensa ela, movendo-se um pouco e segurando o rosto de Rachel entre as mãos. Seus lábios se encontram e elas se beijam lentamente.

Com muito cuidado, a loira move seu corpo, de modo que esteja deitada sobre a morena, seus joelhos ao lado dos quadris da cantora e suas mãos apoiadas sobre sua cabeça. Ela se inclina e a beija novamente, o novo ângulo a ajuda a aprofundar o beijo, suas línguas dançam em um ritmo frenético e Rachel sente sua cabeça ficar mais leve. Ela mordisca o lábio inferior de Quinn, extraindo um pequeno gemido de sua garganta. A morena sorri e faz de novo, movendo o rosto e sugando levemente a pele branca do pescoço a sua frente.

Um suspiro tremulo sai dos lábios da loira e ela se inclina ainda mais sobre a diva, reposicionando-se e colocando um joelho entre suas pernas entreabertas, ela se apóia nos cotovelos agora e a cantora sente a intensidade dos beijos triplicar, transmitindo um sentimento diferente, que ela nunca havia percebido antes e não era capaz de reconhecer agora.

Rachel tenta inverter suas posições, mas elas acabam caindo do sofá. A diva finalmente conseguiu o que queria, uma vez que se encontra sobre Quinn agora. A loira é a primeira a começar a rir, ela levanta um pouco o tronco e deposita um beijo estalado na bochecha da morena, fazendo-a rir também.

O riso de Rachel é totalmente contagiante e ela se sente totalmente perdida naqueles olhos castanhos. Ela começa a se levantar, mas é logo impedida por um par de mãos pequenas que mantém seu corpo colado ao tapete. Rachel sorri maquiavelicamente e faz que não com a cabeça. "Você não vai a lugar nenhum Fabray..."

Quinn engole com dificuldade. "Não?"

"Huhu..." Ela faz que não novamente e seus olhos brilham quando ela descansa seu corpo inteiro contra o da loira. "Você é minha refém agora e eu posso fazer o que eu quiser..." Ela morde a ponta do nariz de sua recém capturada antes de conectar seus lábios em um beijo faminto.

O aperto das mãos da diva contra os ombros de Quinn diminui e ela levanta as proprias mãos, levando-as para a base das costas de Rachel. Sua perna se dobra levemente, acidentalmente entrando em contrato com o centro da morena e fazendo-a quebrar o beijo.

"Quinn..." Murmura ela, contra o ouvido da ex líder de torcida, se reposicionando para ter mais contato, a coxa de Rachel é pressionada contra o centro de Quinn e a loira umedece os lábios, movendo o quadril para a frente em uma tentativa de conseguir fricção. As duas suspiram e trocam um olhar inseguro.

Rachel empurra o quadril para a contra a perna mais uma vez e é atingida por sensações estranhas e realmente maravilhosas, ela não quer parar. Quinn aperta as laterais do corpo da diva, ajudando-a com os movimentos de vai e vem e incentivando-a a continuar.

Pequenos gemidos e murmúrios preenchem a sala a medida em que elas ganham ritmo. "Isso é realmente muito bom..." Comenta a diva, ofegante.

"Mmmhumm..." Responde Quinn, contra seus lábios. "Eu acho que sei como fazer para que fique ainda melhor..." Sua língua invade a boca da cantora e sua mão deixa sua cintura, fazendo caminho por entre seus corpos. A ponta de seus dedos encontra a barra do short de Rachel e ela passa por eles, esbarrando no fino material de sua calcinha. A morena prende a respiração, quando os dedos da loira percorrem sua umidade.

"Eu... Mmmmmm..." Ela pretendia falar alguma coisa, mas um gemido profundo interrompeu suas palavras.

"Isso é bom?" Ela move a mão um pouco mais para baixo e Rachel faz que sim contra seu pescoço. Quinn sorri e abraça a morena, beijando sua têmpora. Seus dedos se enlaçam a calcinha e ela começa a descer o tecido.

"Não Quinn..." A diva levanta o rosto.

"Não é bom?" Pergunta Quinn, um pouco confusa.

"Não... Quero dizer, sim... Não é isso." Ela fecha os olhos, sentindo a parte entre suas pernas implorar por contato. "Eu sou virgem..."

"Eu prometo não te machucar." Responde a loira, rapidamente. "Vai doer um pouco no começo, mas depois, eu prometo que vai ser muito bom..." Sua mão volta para o lugar aonde estava e a acaricia por cima da calcinha novamente, fazendo o corpo da morena tremer sobre o seu.

"Eu não posso fazer isso..." Ela senta e remove a mão de Quinn de dentro de seus shorts, mantendo-a firme dentro da sua.

A loira senta também, Rachel estava em seu colo. "Por que não?"

A diva respira fundo antes de responder. "Por que eu..." Ela sabe que o que vai dizer não é verdade, mas ela não pode se entregar para alguem sem que haja sentimentos mútuos. "Eu não te amo Quinn."

Essas palavras tem um efeito estranho na loira e ela sente como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado do peito e jogado no chão e pisoteado pelo time de futebol do McKinley. "Não?"

Rachel não sabe o que responder, a expressão no rosto de Quinn a faz pensar que talvez ela possa sim, ser amada de volta. "É claro que eu sinto algo por você, se não sentisse, nós não estaríamos nessa situação, mas eu não sinto amor."

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça, não confiando em suas cordas vocais. Ela não esperava sentir-se dessa forma.

"Nós somos amigas..." Explica Rachel, apertando sua mão.

"Amigas..." Ecoa a loira. "Amigas não fazem... sexo." Ela levanta os olhos para os de Rachel.

"Acho que não..." O clima é totalmente estranho, nenhuma das duas sabe o que fazer ou dizer.

"No que eu estava pensando?" A loira sorri fracamente.

"Acho que acabamos nos deixando levar pelas sensações... Quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que sexo com você seria... realmente... fantástico." Ela faz uma pausa. "Mas nós somos só amigas e amigas não fazem isso..."

"É..."Ela força uma risada e um silencio um tanto quanto desconfortável cai sobre elas. "Eu ainda posso passar a noite?" Pergunta Quinn, de repente.

"Claro que sim." Sorri Rachel, se levantando e estendendo uma mão para a loira. "Vamos para o quarto, eu te empresto um pijama e nós podemos ver um filme, ou algo assim..."

Quinn aceita a mão. "Ou algo assim..."

====/====

**N/A: Essa fic só terá mais dois capítulos...**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado, descuplem a demora, sei que é uma merda ter que esperar por updates, mas estou passando por um pequeno bloqueio e não queria publicar algo ruim...**

**Comentem por favor, comentários realmente me ajudam a desbloquear... :P**


	7. Pequenos Tremores de Terra

** N/A: Está um pouco atrasado devido a um problema com a internet na minha casa... Desculpem. Bem, esse capitulo é o ultimo antes de voltar ao prólogo (que deve acontecer no final do próximo), as coisas começam a desmoronar no próximo e a historia termina daqui a pouquinho... **

**Muitos conflitos aqui, Diário da Rach, POV da Quinn, POV do Finn e narrador em terceira pessoa, espero que não fique confuso... Mais duvidas, medo e sentimentos fortes de mais...**

** Leiam e comentem, por favor :)**

**====/====**

_**Diário particular de Rachel Barbara Berry**_

_**Faz duas semanas e meia desde a última vez que escrevi aqui… Desculpe a negligencia, mas os eventos que se passaram nos últimos dias me deixaram realmente… Estática? Deus! Eu não sei… Acho que Quinn conseguiu me deixar sem palavras novamente. Sei que da ultima vez em que nos vimos, eu estava um tanto receosa sobre meus sentimentos e principalmente, sobre os sentimentos dela, mas tudo – absolutamente tudo – mudou.**_

_** Esse não é exatamente o melhor momento para escrever, já que são quase cinco da manhã e eu ainda não dormi, mas eu simplesmente preciso por para fora tudo isso que parece querer transbordar de meu peito. Oh, sim, eu quase esqueço de mencionar... Quinn está deitada ao meu lado agora. Ela meio que é o motivo da minha insônia. Não por que nós tenhamos feito algo mais, mas por que ela é simplesmente linda e eu não consigo raciocinar quando seu corpo está tão perto do meu.**_

_** Já é difícil me manter sã quando estou acordada e, sinceramente, eu tenho medo de molestá-la enquanto durmo. Não que eu tenha tendências ao sonambulismo, mas meu corpo age por conta própria quando está perto dela. Só a leve pressão de suas costas contra o meu braço já faz minha cabeça girar. Por isso estou acordada.**_

_** Sei o que você está pensando, isso não é nem um pouco saudável e eu preciso das minhas oito horas de sono para poder me desenvolver bem, mas, puxa vida, Quinn Fabray está dormindo na minha cama! E usando um dos meus pijamas! E a pele dela é tão macia e seus cabelos têm um cheiro tão bom e... Eu quase perdi minha virgindade ontem à noite.**_

_** Eu realmente não sei o que me segurou. Ela estava me tocando de formas... Bem, ninguém nunca havia me tocado lá antes... Só meus pais e só quando eu era bebê. E foi tão bom, diário! Deus, eu não imaginava que fosse possível desejar alguém com tanta intensidade... A perna dela deslizava contra a minha– Ok, acho que não é muito seguro registrar isso, seria totalmente embaraçoso se alguém lesse. Se Quinn lesse...**_

_** O que importa é que nós estávamos totalmente envolvidas uma na outra e as coisas quase foram longe de mais. Eu a deixei avançar todos os sinais e eu realmente não me arrependo. Afinal, essas semanas só serviram para confirmar os meus sentimentos por ela. Mas eu quero que ela sinta o mesmo. Quero saber se as borboletas atravessam seu estomago a cada toque e se seu coração acelera quando me vê. Preciso ter certeza que ela me ama de volta. Eu não posso deixá-la me machucar...**_

Quinn se move um pouco, mudando de lado. Seu nariz encosta levemente contra o braço da diva e a morena levanta os olhos do diário rapidamente. A loira continua respirando tranquilamente e Rachel tem certeza que ela ainda dorme.

_**Eu acho que deveria aproveitar essas duas ultimas horas antes de acordar, ou seria levantar? Viu o que a falta de sono faz comigo? Não consigo mais formar sentenças coerentes! **_

_**Bem, de qualquer forma, eu vou aproveitar essas ultimas duas horas para observá-la enquanto dorme... **_

_**E agora eu pareço uma perseguidora... Ok, eu só vou guardar você e sentir um pouco dela, sabe, abraçá-la e fingir que estou dormindo, de repente acordá-la daqui a pouco com café, minhas panquecas vegans são incríveis! **_

_**Será que isso é demais?**_

_**Argh! Tanto faz, já chega de escrever. Prometo voltar a falar contigo depois da aula. **_

_**... E agora eu estou falando com um pedaço de papel como se fosse uma pessoa de verdade! Deus!**_

A morena fecha o diário e o empurra para baixo da cama. Seus olhos caem sobre a menina ao seu lado e ela sorri, se reposicionando com cuidado sob os lençóis, elas estão tão próximas que Rachel pode sentir a respiração de Quinn contra sua face. Com toda a delicadeza do mundo, a diva levanta uma mão e acaricia o rosto da loira com a ponta dos dedos, espantando alguns fios de cabelo e contornando seus traços. Ela congela quando a loira emite um som estranho, mas nada acontece e ela continua seus movimentos com ainda mais cautela.

As mãos da ex líder de torcida repousam entre seus corpos e perto de seu rosto, a morena pega uma delas e entrelaça seus dedos, levando aos lábios e fechando os olhos. Ela respira profundamente e Quinn se move, se aproximando um pouco mais com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, como se estivesse sonhando com algo bom. Sua mão aperta a da diva e Rachel suspira.

"Eu queria que isso pudesse ser de verdade." Murmura ela, sentindo suas pálpebras pesarem. "Eu queria que você me amasse tanto quanto eu te amo..." Mais uma vez, seus lábios deslizam pelos nós dos dedos da loira, entrelaçados aos seus. O peso de suas próprias palavras faz com que todo o ar deixe seus pulmões e um trilha de lagrimas silenciosas umedeça sua face. "Por que você, Quinn?" A noção de que aquele sentimento todo era amor, amor de verdade, nunca havia se feito clara antes e o impacto era devastador. "Aonde foi que eu me meti..."

O que ela sentia era tão intenso que chegava a doer fisicamente e ela não queria se sentir dessa forma. Ela não entendia como era possível se apaixonar por alguém que nunca havia lhe feito bem algum, mas não conseguia evitar. Ela morde o lábio em uma tentativa de refrear os sons de seu choro.

====/====

Quinn ouve um barulho suave e distante, ela tenta distinguir o que aquele som significa, mas parece tão baixo e abafado. Um leve aperto em sua mão parece puxá-la de volta a realidade e ela abre os olhos lentamente, piscando algumas vezes até que sua visão entra em foco. Ela esboça um sorriso quando vê a morena de olhos fechados a sua frente, mas esse sorriso logo se transforma em preocupação quando ela percebe a forma como o corpo de Rachel treme.

Os sons que antes pareciam indistinguíveis acabam se revelando pequenos soluços abafados e o rastro das lagrimas é claro através da luz suave que se infiltrava pela janela. Seu coração parece quebrar e ela abre a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas o que poderia dizer? Ela não sabia por que a diva estava chorando e muito menos se Rachel queria ser vista nesse estado. Ela ponderou suas opções e quase decidiu fechar os olhos e fingir que dormia, mas a cantora parecia tão frágil...

Quinn decide seguir seu impulso mais forte e liberta sua mão do aperto da morena, só para envolvê-la em um abraço igualmente apertado. Seus lábios grudam em sua testa e ela murmura coisas incoerentes que as pessoas normalmente falam nessas situações. Rachel enterra o rosto contra a curva de seu pescoço e retribui o abraço, agarrando-se ao pijama amarelo que havia emprestado para a loira.

Sentir os braços de Quinn em volta de si só fez com que o choro aumentasse e Rachel não queria largá-la nunca mais. Aquele abraço era a coisa que ela mais precisava e ao mesmo tempo, o que mais a amedrontava.

Quinn nunca fora boa com coisas desse tipo, ela sabia muito bem com fazer alguem chorar, mas consolo? Não era com ela. A loira simplesmente ficou parada e deixou que Rachel se acalmasse, suas mãos acariciavam o cabelo castanho gentilmente e a cada pouco, ela depositava beijos na testa da morena. Quando os soluços pareceram diminuir, ela se arriscou a falar.

A ex líder de torcida se afastou um pouco e secou algumas lagrimas que ainda escorriam com seu polegar. Rachel fungou algumas vezes e mordeu o lábio com força, Quinn sorria levemente e seus olhos estavam cheios de preocupação. "Eu vou..." Começa ela, prendendo uma mecha de cabelos escuros atrás da orelha da cantora. "Eu vou pegar um copo de água para–" Ela é interrompida pelos lábios da morena sobre os seus e uma perna envolvendo seu quadril enquanto uma mão se agarra ao seu pescoço.

O beijo tem um gosto salgado e os olhos de Rachel estão vermelhos e cheios d'água quando elas se separam. "Eu não preciso de água, eu só..." Ela enterra o rosto no pescoço da loira novamente e a abraça com força. "Fica comigo, por favor, eu preciso de ti..."

Quinn concorda com a cabeça e beija o ombro da cantora por cima do pijama. "Está bem..."

Elas ficam abraçadas por um bom tempo, em silencio, a loira não faz ideia do que dizer e ela reza para que Rachel diga alguma coisa.

"O que foi?" Pergunta ela, tentando entender a situação.

A morena muda um pouco de posição e respira fundo algumas vezes antes de responder, com a voz carregada. "Só... Dor." Ela não esperava que Quinn entendesse, mas ela não sabia como explicar para sua amiga o que estava acontecendo sem entregar seus sentimentos.

"Que tipo de dor?" A loira afasta os cabelos de Rachel para trás e repousa uma mão em seu pescoço, traçando pequenos círculos com o polegar na pele bronzeada. A perna da diva ainda estava sobre as suas e Quinn deita de barriga para cima, a morena se aconchega a ela, usando seu ombro como travesseiro, a nova posição tem um efeito estranho sobre elas e as duas se sentem instantaneamente mais calmas. Perante a falta de resposta, a ex líder de torcida decide tentar novamente. "O tipo de dor que a gente precisa chamar um medico?"

A morena pressiona a testa contra seu queixo e corre as mãos por seu braço. "Eu acho que é pior que essa..."

"O que isso significa?" Murmura Quinn, olhando para o teto. A luz agora já era relativamente mais forte e ela podia distinguir tudo no quarto, alem de conseguir ver Rachel com mais clareza.

A cantora abre e fecha a boca, o que tudo isso significava afinal? Era tudo tão confuso... O motivo de sua dor era quem a estava consolando, e ela gostava disso, gostava da ideia de estar nos braços de Quinn, ela se sentia segura. Mais segura do que com qualquer representante do sexo masculino. Isso é totalmente contraditório. A única pessoa que a fazia sentir assim era aquela que mais poderia machucá-la no momento. Ela fecha os olhos e sente que vai voltar a chorar novamente. "Eu não sei Quinn. Eu estou confusa..."

"Eu consigo entender isso..." Ela sorri suavemente, suas unhas traçando a curva do quadril da diva. "As coisas tem sido muito estranhas ultimamente."

"Em que sentido você está falando?" Pergunta Rachel, hesitante.

"Tudo, eu acho..." Ela franze a testa e continua olhando para o teto. "Quero dizer, isso." Ela faz um gesto com o braço, indicando o quarto inteiro. "Veja o que nós estamos fazendo Rachel. É totalmente... Eu nunca pensei que..." _Que o que?_ Pensa ela? _Que eu iria me apaixonar por Rachel Berry? _Ela morde o lábio. _Eu estou apaixonada por ela? _Seus olhos percorrem o rosto da diva, que ainda aguarda por uma resposta. "É como se tudo tivesse se confundido e eu não sei mais o que estou fazendo..." Ela fala em voz alta, sem querer, se referindo ao seu plano inicial e a como tudo parecia ter seguido o caminho errado. Quinn congela, mordendo a bochecha por dentro, sem acreditar que havia deixado tal frase escapar, mas a cantora não parece entender o que ela quis dizer.

"Eu sei... Eu nunca realmente acreditei que pudéssemos nos tornar amigas, muito menos isso..." Sussurra ela. "Amigas com... com benefícios..." Ela levanta os olhos. "Sabe, eu sempre achei que fosse ser o contrario."

"O contrario?" Quinn franze a testa.

"Eu já me imaginava envolvida nesse triangulo amoroso, mas nunca imaginei que eu entraria pelo seu lado." Ela decide que está tudo bem se abrir, nem que seja só um pouquinho... "Você está traindo o Finn comigo. Isso é realmente surreal..."

"Você acha que o que estamos fazendo realmente pode ser definido como traição?" Quinn sabe que a resposta é obvia, mas pergunta mesmo assim.

"E o que mais seria?"

"Eu realmente gosto de ti Rach..." Murmura a loira.

"E isso muda alguma coisa?" Pergunta Rachel, antes de conseguir evitar. "Você está namorando o Finn e se encontrando comigo às escondidas. Ele te tem oficialmente." Ela se sentia exausta demais para refrear qualquer coisa.

"Você... Você me quer?" Ela para o movimento de suas mãos sobre a pele da morena, seu estomago revira, como se milhões de borboletas estivessem sapateando lá dentro. Ela não deveria se sentir assim e ela tinha consciência disso, mas isso não significava que a sensação não fosse maravilhosa.

Seu coração acelera e Rachel pode sentir a mudança, ouvir seus batimentos contra seu ouvido. A diva sorri, talvez elas pudessem dar certo, talvez Quinn a amasse. "Eu não sei..." Ela responde, não querendo elevar demais suas expectativas. "Eu já disse que estou confusa..."

A loira não responde, por algum motivo, tudo o que ela consegue sentir é desapontamento e um aperto desagradável no peito, como se pudesse chorar a qualquer momento.

"Você me quer?" Pergunta a morena, muito baixinho, depois de alguns minutos. "Você acha que... Se o Finn não estivesse no meio, nós poderíamos continuar fazendo isso? Só nós duas?" Seu cansaço pareceu triplicar e seus olhos se fecham involuntariamente. Ela nem mesmo percebe o que acabou de perguntar, a falta de sono da noite anterior e todo o peso emocional da madrugada pareciam ter sugado todos os seus pensamentos coerentes.

Quinn pensa por um momento, já não parecia mais que ela estava namorando com Finn, fazia tanto tempo que eles não se beijavam, ou tinham qualquer tipo de relação para falar a verdade. Depois de beijar Rachel, a ideia de tocar Finn parecia totalmente... nojenta. E todas as vezes que ela de fato estava com ele, bom, não era Finn que ela via a sua frente...

O aperto que a morena tinha em seu braço se afrouxa e a loira olha para baixo novamente, a cantora tem os olhos fechados e sua respiração parecia tranqüila. Ela respira aliviada por não ter que responder e fica observando Rachel dormir. O modo como sua respiração faz com que as mechas loiras de seu próprio cabelo se movam em seu ombro é totalmente hipnótico.

Ela sente a tensão deixar o seu corpo e olha para o relógio na mesinha ao seu lado. Quase sete horas. _Eu vou fechar os olhos, só por um minuto... _Ela descansa a bochecha contra o topo da cabeça de Rachel e boceja. _Só descansar um pouquinho..._

====/====

**Quinn's POV**

Que barulho estranho...

Abro os olhos quando o tilintar aumenta, muito estranho... A luz está bem mais forte do que estava há um minuto atrás e a mão de Rachel não estava sobre o meu seio quando eu fechei os olhos. Não consigo evitar um sorriso, ela é tão quente sobre mim...

Ok, pensamento estranho... Que horas são mesmo? Me espreguiço um pouco e a mão da Rachel desce pelas minhas costelas. Faz cócegas. Relógio, relógio... Viro para o lado e, Oh meu Deus! Nove horas! Sento abruptamente e Rachel solta um gritinho, rolando para o lado da cama e sentando também enquanto esfrega os olhos.

Ela parece totalmente perdida e olha para mim com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos e o cabelo desgrenhado, a marca da costura de meu pijama estampada em sua bochecha. "O que..." Sua voz sai rouca e ela limpa a garganta antes de tentar de novo. "O que foi?" Seus olhos se arregalam. "Você ouviu isso?"

"O que?" Paro de me mexer e olho em volta. O barulho de uma porta se fechando no primeiro andar literalmente faz com que ela de um pulo. (Eu só pulei por que me assustei com o pulo dela.)

"Rachel?" Uma voz masculina ecoa pela casa e trocamos um olhar preocupado.

"Que horas são?" Sussurra ela, levantando da cama. Aponto para o relógio. "Merda." Suspira ela. Não posso deixar de arquear uma sobrancelha ao palavrão. "Pai?" Ela abre a porta do quarto e coloca a cabeça para fora. Eu fico parada por que realmente não sei o que mais poderia fazer, ela olha para mim e tenho certeza que ela também não sabe.

"O que você está fazendo em casa?" A voz está mais perto agora e tenho certeza que é Frank. "E por que tem um carro vermelho estacionado na nossa entrada?" Engulo com dificuldade e olho para as costas da Rachel, ela é realmente delicada, como nunca reparei nisso antes?

Cubro o rosto com as mãos e deito novamente. Eu não devia estar pensando essas coisas... Alem de ser totalmente inapropriado... Bem, é Rachel Berry! Meu Deus, que quase... Eu quase... transei com ela ontem a noite. Oh Deus! Sinto meu rosto esquentar e já não ouço mais nada do que ela está conversando com Frank até que a porta do quarto se abre totalmente.

"Bom dia Quinn." O obstetra sorri para mim e eu me sinto ainda mais vermelha. Eu quase fiz sexo com a única filha dele. No chão da sala.

"Er... Oi."

"Eu sugiro que vocês duas se apressem se quiserem chegar a tempo na escola. Sei que perderam o primeiro período, mas se correrem podem chegar antes do intervalo."

Ele fica parado no meio do quarto, entre nós duas, com um sorriso totalmente bizarro no rosto e o ar parece ficar mais pesado, eu estou me sentindo desconfortável e Rachel está olhando para o chão, acho que ela está com vergonha também...

"Querido." A cabeça de Thomas se materializa pela porta. "Elas só vão poder se vestir se você sair do quarto..."

"Oh!" Ele olha para mim e aperta os olhos em desconfiança. Ótimo, era tudo o que eu precisava. Um pai desconfiado de uma garota que nem mesmo é minha namorada... "Não demorem..." Ele fala antes de deixar o aposento.

"Acho que..." Eu levanto.

"Você não tem roupas não é?" Rachel me interrompe e eu percebo que realmente não tenho, eu não pretendia passar a noite aqui.

"Er... Não."

"Eu não sei se algo meu vai te servir, o pijama ficou visivelmente curto..." Ela me olha de cima a baixo e eu tenho vontade de encompridar os shorts quando ela se demora em minhas pernas.

"Eu acho que eu tenho uma calça jeans no meu carro, eu estava usando segunda e fui para casa com os shorts da educação física mesmo..."

"Ok, você quer ir pegar a calça? Eu vou ver se tenho algo para você aqui." Ela sorri timidamente e meu estomago dói. Acho que estou com fome.

Não falo nada e simplesmente saio do quarto. Seus pais não estão em lugar nenhum e não demoro muito para encontrar o jeans dobrado dentro do porta-malas. Não vejo ninguém no caminho de volta e Rachel está me esperando perto da porta com uma camisa xadrez que reconheço como parte do seu figurino de Sing e uma toalha branca que parece realmente fofa.

"O banheiro de hospedes fica no fim do corredor a esquerda."

"Ok." Aceito o que ela me oferece e sigo suas indicações. As coisas entre nós estão um pouco desconfortáveis e eu não gosto disso. Nós estávamos abraçadas a alguns minutos atrás e agora ela parece fria... Entro no chuveiro e alcanço pelo shampoo que encontro ali, não é o mesmo que Rachel usa, mas á bom também, tem cheiro de camomila.

Eu não sei por que o modo como ela está agindo me incomoda tanto, não é como se eu me importasse, não é mesmo? Não tem condicionador. Imagens da noite anterior preenchem minha mente e a voz de Rachel parece reverberar pelas paredes do banheiro_. "Eu não te amo Quinn."_ Por um momento, respirar dói, ponho a mão sobre o peito e alcanço pelo sabonete liquido que tem o mesmo cheiro que o shampoo. O banho termina rápido demais, nunca gostei de tomar banho na casa dos outros, sei que soa idiota, mas parece que estou usando a água de outra pessoa.

Me seco rapidamente e visto as roupas que Rachel havia me dado, a camiseta xadrez fica um pouco justa e as mangas são curtas, mas fora isso, serve perfeitamente e combina com as calças. Verifico meu reflexo no espelho antes de voltar para o quarto.

A porta está encostada e eu espio pela fresta antes de entrar, só estou espiando para ver se Rachel está totalmente vestida... E ela não está. Consigo vê-la de costas, de frente para o armário, seu corpo está precariamente enrolado por uma toalha igual a que ela havia me emprestado e seus cabelos escuros grudam em seus ombros. Eu não posso negar que ela é atraente, muito. Engulo um pouco da água que encheu minha boca, essa reação é totalmente involuntária e eu me sinto estranha, como se meu corpo todo tremesse, principalmente da cintura para baixo. Ela deixa a toalha cair e... Deus! Ela está só de calcinha.

Ok, o que é isso? Eu já vi milhões de mulheres nuas antes, quando era líder de torcida. Nunca me afetou tanto... deve ser por causa do que nós estamos fazendo, acho que se você está... O que eu estou afinal? Argh! Por que eu não consigo desviar os olhos? Eu consigo ver a curva de seus seios e meu coração acelera totalmente. Por que ela tem que ser tão bonita?

Fecho os olhos e conto até dez. Quando os abro novamente, ela está virada de frente, fechando o sutiã. Solto o ar com força. Será que devo entrar agora? Como ela ainda não percebeu que eu estou espiando? Eu estou espiando uma outra menina se vestir! Eu me sinto tão Puckerman agora...

Ela pegou a toalha e está enxugando os cabelos agora, ela umedeceu os lábios e isso me deu arrepios estranhos. Mas a pior parte nesse quadro é saber que eu posso entrar e simplesmente beijá-la agora e ela não vai me impedir. Isso parece errado de certa forma... Rachel não é minha, mas nós duas agimos como se fosse.

"Posso saber o que você está fazendo?" A voz grave e a grande mão em meu ombro me trazem de volta para a terra e tenho certeza que meus olhos triplicaram de tamanho quando me virei para encontrar Thomas Berry, me analisando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele é realmente muito grande. "Eu presumo que você esteja espiando a minha filha se vestir, já que seus olhos parecem os de uma criança que foi pega com a mão no pote de biscoitos."

"Eu... Eu..." Meu rosto parece queimar em vergonha e eu queria que o chão pudesse se abrir e me sugar para dentro...

"Eu não me importo que você olhe por que sei que a minha princesinha não é tímida em relação ao próprio corpo e também não é nada que você não tenha visto antes." Continuo balbuciando coisas incoerentes enquanto ele fala. "Eu só quero dizer, Quinn, que Rachel não precisa me falar nada para que eu saiba exatamente o que está acontecendo. Isso é totalmente errado. Eu prometi que nunca me intrometeria nas escolhas da minha filha, mas eu vou me intrometer nas suas." Ele olha diretamente em meus olhos e eu engulo com dificuldade. "Eu não faço ideia do que você está planejando com isso, mas posso dizer que você realmente gosta dela. E ela gosta de ti também. Mas eu sei que isso não vai ser o suficiente para que você aceite esse relacionamento e o que ele verdadeiramente significa." Ele respira fundo e seus olhos parecem se suavizar um pouco. "Eu sei como é ser gay e adolescente e toda a pressão que vem junto com isso. Você vai passar por muito sofrimento durante o processo de aceitação e eu não quero que você leve a minha filha contigo."

"Eu nunca disse que era gay..." Consigo murmurar.

Thomas sorri tristemente. "Claro que não..." ele limpa a garganta. "O que eu quero dizer, Quinn, é, não a machuque. Não importa quanto tempo você levar para assumir o que sente ou quanto vai demorar para que vocês possam sair em publico abertamente, só, por favor, não deixe ela sofrer. Eu sou um pai pedindo pelo bem da minha filha. Espero que você entenda e respeite isso..."

Acho que o meu coração pode ter caído do peito. O que eu devo dizer a isso? A porta do quarto se abre antes que eu possa formular qualquer coisa e Thomas desaparece pelo corredor. "O que houve?" Pergunta Rachel, parando atrás de mim.

"Nada." Viro-me para ela e forço um sorriso. Ela me olha com incerteza, mas concorda com a cabeça.

"Ok..." Seus olhos se desviam para o meu corpo e ela sorri. "Serviu!" Sua mão corre pelo tecido xadrez que cobre meu braço, parando na bainha das mangas. "Só... As mangas ficaram um pouco curtas, mas eu posso ajeitar..." Ela engancha seus dedos nos meus e me puxa para dentro do quarto. "Eu vi o meu pai..." Começa Rachel, ela enrola as mangas da minha camiseta para cima, de forma que elas não pareçam mais tão curtas. "Ele falou alguma coisa?"

"Sim, mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso Rach..." Ela termina com a minha camiseta e eu coloco minhas mãos em sua cintura. Ela puxa o meu queixo para baixo de modo que nossos olhos se encontrem.

"Está bem..." Sua mão se abre em minha bochecha e guia meu rosto para perto dela, unindo nossos lábios em um beijo delicado. "Nós deveríamos ir agora..."

"Sim."

====/====

**Finn's POV**

Eu não sou tão idiota quanto pareço. Eu percebo as coisas ao meu redor, a maioria das vezes pelo menos. Eu sei que ela está me traindo de novo. Está estampado nos olhos dela. E ela fica me botando para trás o tempo inteiro e inventando desculpas para não encontrar comigo. Eu sabia que não devia ter confiado nela de novo, ela é uma traidora, sempre foi e é claro que sempre vai ser.

Ela está me ignorando totalmente, quero dizer, eu sou o namorado dela e estou sentado do lado dela no almoço. Eu esperava que ela me desse um pouco de atenção, mas não. Desde que essa amizade totalmente estranha e aleatória começou é só Rachel. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. É como se ela não soubesse falar sobre outra coisa, às vezes até parece involuntário, como se ela nem se desse conta do que está fazendo. E o pior, é que Rachel está igual.

Eu ainda não acredito que Rachel realmente desistiu de mim, isso é totalmente... uma droga. E ver as duas assim, super amiguinhas... É totalmente estranho. Kurt falou que eu devo ser muito cego para não perceber o que está havendo, mas eu realmente não sei por que ele disse isso. O que tem pra ver? É claro que Quinn não está me traindo com a Rachel, isso só poderia acontecer em uma outra realidade, tipo um videogame ou num mundo estilo Sucker Punch o que seria super hot, e assustador ao mesmo tempo, por que Quinn e Rachel juntas? Seria como explodir uma bomba dentro de um microondas ou algo assim...

Nós já discutimos varias vezes sobre isso e ela nega o tempo inteiro. Eu já pensei em terminar, mas eu não tenho mais a Rachel, o que significa que eu teria que ficar sozinho se a gente terminasse e eu não gosto de ficar sozinho...

E ela está rindo agora. É sempre assim. Elas conversam, riem, ai brigam e então a Rach vai embora e a Quinn corre atrás dela. E elas não voltam. Eu não sei o que elas fazem, mas algo bom não deve ser. Sei que deveria ficar feliz que Rachel finalmente tem amigos, mas eu não acho que a Quinn tenha boas intenções, ela nunca tem...

Espera um pouco. O que é isso? Não pode ser! É a prova que eu precisava! Como ela vai explicar isso agora?

====/====

**Fim Finn's POV**

** ====/====**

Finn estende um braço e afasta os cabelos de Quinn que cobriam o seu ombro, ela para de rir e se vira para ele com uma careta.

"O que foi?" Pergunta ela, afastando sua mão.

"Posso saber o que essa marca roxa significa?"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu sabia que você estava me traindo, eu sabia!" Exclama ele, ficando em pé e chamando a atenção de todos no refeitório.

Quinn e Rachel trocam um olhar, a cor parece deixar todo o rosto da morena.

"É claro que eu não estou te traindo!" Responde a loira por entre os dentes, ficando de pé também.

"Então de onde veio esse chupão no seu pescoço Quinn?" Ele afasta seus cabelos de novo e todos os olhos se grudam nela.

_Droga, droga, droga! _Ela leva uma mão à pele machucada. "Foi você quem fez Finn."

Rachel morde o lábio.

"O-o que?" Finn parece completamente confuso, a expressão em seu rosto se suaviza por um segundo antes que ele aperte os olhos.

"Você não lembra?" Ela dá um passo à frente e puxa os cabelos para o lado, expondo a região para que ele possa ver melhor.

Rachel desvia os olhos para seu almoço, sentindo-se totalmente sem fome e um pouco enjoada.

"Não." Diz ele firmemente.

"Você é um idiota sabia?" Quinn aponta para ele. "Você nem ao menos lembra o que fez! Eu achava que esse relacionamento fosse importante pra ti, mas aparentemente eu estava enganada." Ela nem sabe o que está falando, as palavras fluem de seus lábios por conta própria e a única coisa que ela quer no momento é que ele desapareça. A atenção indesejada é totalmente desagradável.

"Eu não sou idiota, eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa. Primeiro essa amizade estranha com a Rachel..."

**Eu acho que vou vomitar... **Pensa a diva, passando os dedos pela testa, como se estivesse tentando se esconder dos olhares que agora estavam voltados para ela.

"O que a minha amizade com a Rachel tem a ver com qualquer coisa?" Ela engole com dificuldade antes de falar a próxima frase. "Não é como se eu estivesse te... traindo com ela..."

Rachel se levanta abruptamente. "Com licença." Murmura ela, antes de deixar a mesa, sem nem ao menos recolher suas coisas.

"Você só está tentando me confundir!" Finn praticamente grita. "É o Sam, não é?"

"O que? Não!" Ela está começando a perder a paciência, seus olhos encontram os de Rachel no exato instante em que a morena está fechando as portas de vidro que dão para o pátio da escola. "Eu realmente não sei o que eu ainda estou fazendo namorando você Finn. É obvio que não existe confiança alguma nesse relacionamento!" Ela da às costas para ele e para o resto das pessoas, seguindo o mesmo caminho que a diva havia acabado de fazer.

A tristeza que ela havia visto naqueles grandes olhos castanhos havia mexido com algo dentro dela e a loira não podia deixar que Rachel fosse embora.

"Aonde você está indo?" Pergunta Finn, ainda mais alterado.

Ela não responde.

"Isso significa que nós terminamos?" Grita ele, fazendo-a se virar novamente.

"Se é isso que você quer Finn, então sim, nós terminamos." Sua voz sai baixa e inalterada, repleta de ódio e frustração contida que fazem o menino tremer.

"Ótimo então!" Ele faz um gesto obsceno antes de tomar o rumo oposto ao de Quinn, chutando uma cadeira contra a parede.

====/====

**N/A: Só um pequeno aviso referente a O Convite: vou demorar um pouco mais para postar a continuação, resolvi acrecentar mais alguns acontecimentos ao retorno da historia e não gostei muito do que tinha escrito até agora... Vou re organizar e publicar sexta. Ainda não decidi o titulo, mas vocês saberão em breve... :)**

** Comentem, comentem, comentem!**

** A.**


	8. Namoradas?

Rachel não sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, mas deixou-se levar por seus instintos e quando finalmente deu por si, viu-se em meio ao campo de futebol. Ela queria abrir os braços e gritar em frustração. Seus olhos viajaram pelo gramado, o numero de pessoas populando o lugar era quase nulo e ela de fato cogitou a hipótese de fazer exatamente isso. Gritar.

Por algum motivo, cantar suas frustrações já não parecia mais o bastante. Não havia musica emocional o suficiente para expressar seus sentimentos e ela se sentia exausta demais para escrever sobre isso, como fez com Get it Right.

Seus punhos se cerraram com força, ela não agüentava mais sofrer por amor. Por que ela sempre tinha que se apaixonar pela pessoa mais errada possível?

Há alguns minutos atrás ela havia pensado que Quinn iria confirmar tudo, terminar com Finn, olhar em seus olhos e dizer que todo aquele sentimento era recíproco. **Achei que ela fosse dizer que me amava, achei que ela poderia pegar na minha mão e...**

Nesse momento, dedos compridos envolvem seu pulso e a voz de Quinn interrompe seus pensamentos. "Rachel..." Seu corpo tenciona e ela não se move, mantendo os olhos firmemente fechados. A loira se aproxima e pressiona sua frente às costas da morena, envolvendo-a em um meio abraço e repousando o queixo em seu ombro.

A percepção de que Quinn está sendo afetiva no meio da escola tira o seu fôlego e Rachel acaba relaxando involuntariamente. "Eu não posso mais continuar com isso Quinn." Diz ela, depois de alguns instantes. "Eu não consigo mais te ver com o Finn, eu não devia me sentir dessa forma, mas não consigo evitar." Ela umedece os lábios, sentindo a respiração da loira acariciar sua face, ainda sem abrir os olhos. "Eu não consigo suportar a ideia de que você é dele..."

"Eu não sou de ninguém." Murmura Quinn, afrouxando o abraço, mas não a soltando completamente. "E eu achava que nós duas havíamos concordado com a parte de não envolver sentimentos..."

"Você realmente acredita que não existem sentimentos envolvidos Quinn?" Rachel se vira abruptamente nos braços da loira, fazendo-a dar um passo para trás.

A ex líder de torcida morde o lábio, mas não responde.

"Sim, eu sinto ciúmes, é obvio que eu tenho sentimentos por você! Eu não queria ter, mas tenho!" Ela eleva a voz e algumas pessoas olham em sua direção. "Cada vez que eu te vejo com o Finn... Eu tenho vontade de fazer coisas de origem homicida! E nós estamos enganando ele mais uma vez! Isso não é certo!"

A loira observa as lágrimas furiosas escorrerem pela face da cantora com olhos arregalados. "Esse não é o lugar apropriado para termos essa conversa Rachel."

"E agora você está tentando fugir mais uma vez! Isso é completamente ridículo Quinn! Você não pode negar que tem sentimentos por mim também, eu percebo eles cada vez que você me..." Uma mão pálida cobre seus lábios e ela franze a testa, Quinn olha para os lados preocupadamente.

"Eu não estou tentando fugir Rachel. Você não tem o direito de por palavras na minha boca." Ela fala entre os dentes, se inclinando para perto do ouvido da diva. "Eu quero conversar sobre isso, tanto quanto você. Mas não aqui. A escola inteira não precisa saber o que fazemos quando ninguém mais está olhando."

A morena respira profundamente e seus olhos escuros encontram os dourados a sua frente, ela consegue ver a sinceridade neles e se acalma um pouco.

"Eu vou tirar a mão da sua boca e nós vamos caminhar até o auditório, está bem?" Ela pergunta devagar e Rachel concorda silenciosamente com um suspiro. Elas caminham em silencio, mantendo uma distancia relativamente grande entre si. Quinn chega primeiro ao auditório e segura a porta aberta para a pequena diva.

A loira espia para dentro, conferindo que o lugar está vazio e continua caminhando por entre os bancos até chegar a beira do palco. Ela escora as costas na madeira e deixa-se deslizar até o chão, sentando-se no carpete vermelho. Rachel a imita depois de alguns segundos e as duas meninas permanecem em silencio.

Quinn tinha consciência do ombro de Rachel pressionado contra o seu e de alguma forma, esse contato fazia com que toda a frustração que ela sentia desaparecesse. "Eu..." Ela começou, mas não conseguiu continuar. Ela sabia o que sentia, mas não conseguia verbalizar. Deus! Ela não conseguia nem pensar nisso, com medo de que alguém pudesse ler mentes e ouvir o que ela estava pensando. Levantando os olhos do chão, ela procurou pela mão de Rachel com a sua e entrelaçou os seus dedos aos dela. Sua mão estava fria e um pouco úmida, mas a diva não pareceu se importar. Na verdade, ela parecia mais curiosa do que qualquer outra coisa. Seus olhos caíram sobre suas mãos unidas e ela esperou que a loira elaborasse o que pretendia falar. "Eu..." _te amo._ "realmente gosto de você Rachel..."

"E isso faz alguma diferença?" Pergunta a cantora depois de uma pausa. "Eu... Eu mais do que gosto de você Quinn. Eu não quero acabar o que estamos fazendo." Ela levanta o rosto para encarar a loira e aperta sua mão suavemente, estava na hora de se abrir. Aquela era a ultima chance. "Cada vez que você me beija, meu coração acelera, eu perco o controle sobre o meu próprio corpo. Só ouvir a sua voz já causa reações em mim que eu nunca esperava sentir."

Ela sente seu rosto esquentar e desvia os olhos, mas a ex líder de torcida leva uma mão para o seu queixo, mantendo-a no lugar. Ouvir aquelas palavras fazia com que Quinn sentisse um calor agradável por dentro. Ela não queria querer Rachel, ela não esperava que sentimentos genuínos pudessem surgir de um plano idiota e sem fundamento que havia dado totalmente errado, mas aconteceu. Ela não podia mudar a realidade, ela não podia mudar o que sentia. Porém ela não estava pronta para se entregar totalmente ao que tudo aquilo significava. _Mas eu não posso perdê-la..._

"Sabe a dor que eu disse que sentia hoje de madrugada?" Pergunta a diva, sentindo o ardor das lagrimas voltar. "Você é a dor. Eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde, você vai me machucar Quinn e eu não posso suportar essa ideia." A loira assente com a cabeça e se sente verdadeiramente envergonhada. "Eu chorei por que finalmente percebi a intensidade do que eu sinto e..." Ela seca uma lagrima com a manga de sua blusa. "Eu não sabia como lidar com os meus próprios sentimentos, Quinn." Ela respira fundo antes de continuar. "Isso nunca aconteceu antes! Eu entrei em pânico e você estava lá, do meu lado e olhar pra você... Eu não consegui..." Rachel sente raiva de si mesma por ser incapaz de conter o choro. **Por que ela faz isso comigo? É tão injusto.**

Quinn solta sua mão e a envolve em um abraço desajeitado, apoiando a cabeça da morena contra seu peito e correndo os dedos pelas mechas castanhas.

"Mas então você fez exatamente isso e..." Murmura a diva em seu pescoço, mandando arrepios por toda a parte. "E é tão confuso! Você me faz sentir coisas totalmente opostas e eu não sei mais que parte de mim devo ouvir ou o que devo fazer."Ela se afasta e segura o rosto de Quinn com uma mão. "Acordar para você hoje de manhã significou mais pra mim do que eu jamais vou poder descrever. Eu percebi que quero acordar para você todas as manhãs..." Ela fica em silencio, esperando por uma reação da loira, tentando ler a expressão em seus olhos, sem muito sucesso.

Quinn engole com dificuldade. O que Rachel havia acabado de dizer resumia mais ou menos o que ela mesma sentia e ela se viu em uma encruzilhada, sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou dizer. Ela queria dizer algo, a frase _eu não posso perdê-la, _ficava ecoando em sua cabeça e ela se inclinou para a frente, unindo seus lábios com cautela, como se fosse pela primeira vez. "Eu não vou fugir." Ela fala, mais para si mesma do que para a cantora. Ela sente vontade de fechar os olhos e beijar a menina a sua frente mais uma vez, mas naquele momento ela precisava que Rachel visse em seus olhos o quanto suas palavras eram verdadeiras. Tudo o que havia acontecido nas ultimas semanas, desde o momento em que ela começou com esse plano idiota até o dia anterior, na casa de Brittany e acordar ao lado de Rachel hoje de manhã, passou como um filme em sua mente. Ela havia caído na própria armadilha e se apaixonado pela única pessoa pela qual ela não deveria se apaixonar. A pior parte, ela nunca havia estado mais feliz. "Eu não poderia fugir, não quando eu..." _te amo. _"realmente gosto de você..." Ela morde o lábio. _Idiota!_

Rachel suspira. "Mais uma vez Quinn, isso faz alguma diferença? Você realmente gostar de mim muda alguma coisa?" Ela já antecipava uma resposta negativa e sentiu algo repuxar em seu peito. "Finn vai continuar entre nós, como sempre esteve. E independente do que estejamos sentindo, eu sei que nada vai mudar. Eu sei que é pedir demais..." A morena chacoalha a cabeça, mentalmente implorando para que as lagrimas não extravasassem novamente.

A loira a solta e se encosta novamente contra o palco, olhando para o teto. "Você está enganada."

Rachel pisca algumas vezes. "Como?"

"Você não precisa mais sentir ciúmes..." Ela se vira para encontrar os olhos castanhos com os seus. Sua visão embaçada pelas próprias lagrimas contidas. "Eu estou aqui com você agora Rachel. Caso você ainda não tenha percebido, eu te escolhi."

A diva continua olhando para ela sem entender.

"Eu escolhi você Rachel. Eu terminei com Finn..."

Rachel sente o puxão em seu peito novamente e exala o ar de forma tremula antes de perguntar novamente. "C-como?"

"Eu não agüento mais mentir Rachel! Eu não quero mais ter que fugir dele e ouvir sua conversa irritante sobre qualquer coisa irrelevante envolvendo videogames! Eu quero você!" Quinn leva a mão aos lábios no momento em que ouve as próprias palavras, como se se repreendesse por ter deixado a verdade escapar.

A diva se vê sem palavras e seu peito dói desconfortavelmente, ela pensa que pode estar tendo um infarto. **Isso é demais para um dia só... **Ela aperta o tecido verde e rosa de seu suéter e olha para a loira com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu quero você..." Sussurra Quinn, virando-se para encontrar os olhos castanhos com os seus.

"E o que isso significa?" Pergunta a morena, em uma voz tão baixa que a ex lider de torcida tem que se esforçar para entender.

A loira suspira e se desencosta do palco, cruzando as pernas e virando-se para encarar Rachel totalmente. _Não vou mais mentir. Eu não posso perdê-la... _Seus olhos transmitem uma sinceridade que a diva nunca tinha visto antes e isso manda um arrepio por todo o seu corpo. "Significa que a ideia de ficar com qualquer outra pessoa me deixa enjoada. Eu..." Ela olha para o carpete, não agüentando a intensidade da cantora naquele momento. "Não quero mais ninguém..."

Rachel morde o lábio e continua com a mesma expressão de choque estampada no rosto. "E o que isso significa?" Sua voz soa mais alta agora.

Quinn sente vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Ela havia acabado de se abrir como nunca antes e isso era tudo o que recebia em resposta? _Ótimo, e agora eu acho que quebrei a Rachel! _Ela suspira em frustração e corre uma mão pelos cabelos, olhando para todos os lugares menos para a morena. "Por que você fica perguntando isso?" Seus olhos ardem e Rachel percebe o efeito que seus questionamentos têm sobre a loira.

Ela alcança pelo queixo de Quinn e força seu rosto para baixo. "Ei... Não chore..." Ela seca uma lagrima solitária com seu polegar e esboça um pequeno sorriso. "Não me entenda mal Quinn, eu não quero ser rude ou repetitiva, só estou tentando entender o que tudo isso quer dizer, por que eu sinceramente não sei."

A loira cobre a mão de Rachel com a sua, levando-as para o seu colo. "Eu acho que também não sei..."

"Eu também quero você Quinn, acho que isso já é obvio..." Elas trocam um sorriso tímido. "O que eu realmente quero saber é se..." A diva se interrompe. Não sabendo se deve ou não continuar. Quinn aperta sua mão, incentivando-a. "Tudo o que você acabou de dizer, é realmente verdade?"

A ex lider de torcida assente. "Sim."

"Então..." Ela morde o lábio. "Nós..." As palavras parecem não querer sair e a loira a observa com curiosidade. "Eu também não me imagino com outra pessoa." Ela decide tentar de uma forma diferente. "Isso significa que... Nós somos na..."

"Exclusivas." Completa Quinn, interrompendo as palavras de Rachel, sabendo que ela iria dizer namorada e não podendo lidar com o significado dessa palavra ainda.

"Somos?" Pergunta a diva, hesitante.

"Se você quiser ser..." Sorri a loira. "Você quer?"

"Sim, claro que sim!" Um sorriso enorme se forma em seus lábios e ela fica de joelhos, jogando seus braços em volta de Quinn. A ex líder de torcida praticamente cai para trás, não esperando ser 'atacada' dessa forma.

As duas terminam deitas no chão do auditório, rindo. Rachel por cima e afastando os fios loiros do rosto de sua nova... **namorada?** Seus lábios colidem desajeitadamente em um beijo alegre e desesperado. As mãos de Quinn repousam em seu quadril e o momento parece perfeito demais. A cantora tem que se controlar para não deixar que as palavras 'eu te amo' escapem de seus lábios.

O sinal toca, anunciando o fim do período de almoço, mas nenhuma das duas tem vontade de levantar. Quinn prende uma mecha castanha atrás da orelha de Rachel antes de se sentar. A diva já estava de pé agora e estendia uma mão para a ela. "Anda comigo até a sala?"

"Sim..." Quinn segura sua cintura e se inclina para frente, beijando-a uma ultima vez, profundamente, deixando um pequeno suspiro escapar quando sua língua encontra a da diva. Ela se sente feliz e estranhamente completa, mas ainda existem coisas que precisam ser esclarecidas. "Rachel?"

"Hmm?" Murmura ela, ainda contra seus lábios.

"Você quer vir para a minha casa depois da aula?" Elas se afastam um pouco e a morena lhe lança um olhar questionador. "Eu acho que a gente devia conversar melhor sobre... Isso." Ela descansa a testa contra a da diva, depois de pressionar seus lábios aos dela brevemente. "O que você acha?"

Rachel estava sem palavras. Ela nunca havia sido convidada a residência dos Fabray antes. Seus olhos encontram os dourados e ela sorri, apertando as laterais do corpo da loira. "Claro, isso vai ser... interessante."

====/====

**N/A: então, cortei o capitulo ao meio por que realmente queria publicar isso logo, já faz quase 20 dias... (vergonha), logo, a fic terá 10 capitulos e o prólogo (que já está escrito, por sinal...) Espero que vocês tenham gostado... Não pretendo demorar tanto para atualizar, já que tenho uma boa parte do próximo capitulo (umas 4 paginas) já digitadas, mas nunca se sabe, a quantidade de provas e trabalhos é realmente excessiva... **

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Comentários são sempre maravilhosos!**

**Comentem!**

**Bjs, A. **


	9. Desejos

**Finn's POV**

Eu não gosto disso. Não gosto nada, nada disso...

Faz uma semana que terminamos e uma semana que elas não se desgrudam, tipo, pra nada. É como se a Quinn que eu conhecia tivesse sido abduzida e substituída por essa outra garota que é quase boazinha e não consegue ficar longe de Rachel Berry. Minha Rachel.

De noite, depois daquele dia em que gritamos no refeitório, eu fiquei pensando na Rach e percebi o quanto fui idiota. Eu nunca devia ter terminado com ela e agora a quero de volta. Mas como eu vou me aproximar se a Quinn não sai de perto dela? Como eu vou poder mostrar que sou o cara pra ela se ela nunca está sozinha? Isso é uma droga! Olho para o Mr. Schue que está falando há, tipo, meia hora. Ele disse que eu ia poder apresentar minha musica hoje e eu quero chegar logo para essa parte porque assim a Rach vai saber o que eu sinto por ela, ai ela vai perceber o quanto sente minha falta e vai voltar pra mim.

Sorrio comigo mesmo, me sentindo bem mais confiante, Rachel sempre gostou quando eu cantei pra ela, com certeza vai dar certo agora... Me arrisco a olhar para elas novamente e... tenho certeza que estou fazendo uma careta agora. Sei que é uma ideia totalmente impossível, mas não consigo não pensar que talvez... Não. Não pode ser possível. Tudo bem que Quinn sugeriu isso durante a nossa briga, mas não é como se fosse verdade. Não é mesmo? Quinn e Rachel? Juntas? Ela não poderia ter me traído com outra menina. Poderia? Minha cabeça dói.

Por que Rachel está beijando a Quinn? É só no rosto, mas tenho certeza que um beijo entre amigas não deveria durar tanto tempo... Ou deveria? Por que ninguém mais está reparando nisso? Vai ver é comum, quero dizer, Brittany e Santana fazem isso o tempo inteiro.

Agora a Quinn levantou e o Mr. Schue finalmente parou de falar. Ei, eu achava que ia ser o primeiro a apresentar hoje! "Mr. Schue? Eu achava que o senhor tinha dito..." Começo, mas ele me interrompe.

"Eu pedi quem tinha alguma coisa para hoje e Quinn se manifestou antes Finn. Preste mais atenção da próxima vez." Ele responde, tomando um lugar nas arquibancadas enquanto Quinn se prepara pra cantar o que quer que seja. Cruzo os braços. Sei que parece criancice, mas fico meio emburrado com isso. Essa semana tínhamos que escolher uma musica que contasse uma historia e expressasse nossos sentimentos, a ocasião perfeita para demonstrar pra Rachel o quanto a quero de volta. Bom, acho que não vai fazer diferença cantar antes ou depois, eu já esperei uma semana inteira mesmo...

Quinn agora está sentando em um banco no meio da sala e as luzes estão um pouco baixas e eu meio que estou ficando com sono... Ela cruza as mãos no colo e olha para Brad, que começa a tocar. Não reconheço a melodia, mas até que é legal.

_He left a card, a bar of soap and a scrubbing brush next to a note_

_(Ele deixou um cartão, uma barra de sabonete e um esfregão perto de um bilhete)_

_That said "use these down to your bones"_

_(Que dizia "use-os em seus ossos")_

_And before I knew I had shiny skin and it felt easy being clean like him_

_(E antes que eu soubesse, tinha a pele brilhante e parecia fácil ser limpa como ele)_

_I thought "this one knows better than I do"_

_(Eu pensei "Ele sabe mais do que eu")_

Quinn tem uma voz bonita, não é como a da Rachel, mas é boa de ouvir... Ela fica olhando para as próprias mãos enquanto canta, como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos. Talvez ela esteja...

_A triangle trying to squeeze thro__ugh a circle_

_(Um triangulo tentando se espremer através de um circulo)_

_He tr__ied to cut me so I'd fit_

_(Ele tentou me cortar para que eu coubesse)_

**Fim Finn's POV**

====/====

Já fazia uma semana que Quinn e Rachel estavam, de certa forma, juntas. A cada dia que passava, as coisas entre elas se intensificavam um pouco mais e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para ambas esconder o que sentiam. Rachel tinha medo de se entregar totalmente a esse relacionamento secreto e por mais que quisesse, ela ainda não conseguia confiar totalmente na ex líder de torcida, que parecia ter relaxado em sua presença depois do fim do namoro com Finn.

Quinn sabia o que sentia, mas ainda doía admitir, seu inconsciente gritava que ela não deveria se sentir dessa forma, não por outra mulher, não por Rachel Berry, não dessa forma. Mas ela não conseguia evitar e cada momento que elas passavam juntas, cada palavra que saia da boca da morena, cada gesto súbito de afeto, só servia para reforçar todos esses sentimentos. A loira sabia muito bem quem era e por isso que estava cantando essa musica agora, na frente de todo o glee club. Era uma forma de mostrar para Rachel como ela realmente se sentia sem ter que falar diretamente.

Ela olhava para as mãos enquanto cantava, por que a primeira parte da musica a fazia lembrar de absolutamente todos os homens de sua vida, seu pai, Finn, Puckerman...

_And doesn't that sound familiar?__ Doesn't that hit to close to home?_

_(E isso não soa familiar? Não chega perto de casa?)_

_Doesn't that make you shiver, the way things could have gone__?_

_(Não te da calafrios, o modo como as coisas poderiam ter sido?)_

_And doesn't that feel peculiar when every__one wants a little more?_

_(E não parece peculiar quando todo mundo quer um pouco mais?)_

Ela levanta os olhos agora e olha diretamente para o menino de moicano na parte mais alta das arquibancadas, sua mão direita inconscientemente descansa sobre seu abdômen e seus pensamentos voam para a criança que ela de certa forma perdeu.

_And so that I do remember__ to never go that far,_

_(E para que eu lembre de nunca mais ir tão longe,)_

_Could you leave me with a scar?_

_(Você me deixaria com uma cicatriz?)_

Puck se sente culpado, mas sustenta seu olhar até que, curiosamente, ela sorri. Quase como se o agradecesse por tudo o que aconteceu.

_So the next one came with a bag__ of treats,_

_(Então a próxima veio trazendo coisas boas,)_

_She smelled __like sugar and spoke like the sea_

_(Ela cheirava a açúcar e falava como o mar)_

Seu sorriso triplicou de tamanho, equiparando-se ao de uma pequena morena que sentava bem a sua frente, no meio das arquibancadas. Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perceber a intensidade da troca de olhares entre Quinn e Rachel.

_And she told me don't trust them, trust me_

_(E ela disse não confie neles, confie em mim)_

_Then she pulled my stitches one by one,_

_(Então ela removeu meus pontos um por um,)_

Quinn volta a olhar para as mãos por um segundo antes de voltar sua atenção para o clube em geral.

_Looked at my insides clicking her tongue,_

_(Olhou-me por dentro e estralou a língua,)_

_And said "this will all have to come undone"_

_(E disse "tudo isso terá que ser desfeito")_

A música prosseguiu, mas nenhum dos gleeks se levantou para dançar ou cantar junto, aquela musica era para Quinn, era um dos raros momentos em que ela deixava alguma coisa extravasar por sua fachada quase sempre fria. Quando ela acabou, todos aplaudiram e os mais próximos ao lugar aonde ela sentava a abraçaram. Rachel enganchou seu braço ao dela e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, aguardando pela próxima apresentação.

====/====

** Santana's POV**

Ok, normalmente eu não perderia meu tempo observando o anão e a rainha de gelo, mas tem algo estranho acontecendo entre essas duas e todos os meus alarmes disparam quando elas estão por perto. Elas estão se comportando como eu e a minha Britt Britt... Não que a gente continue fazendo muitas coisas desde que o cara de rodas entrou no caminho, mas tanto faz, esse não é o ponto. A questão aqui é que elas estão... é, você sabe... Prefiro evitar as imagens mentais, mas com certeza tem algo ai...

Que ótimo, agora o Finnfeliz vai abrir seu coraçãozinho de gigante para Rachel na esperança de consegui-la de volta. Como se ninguém estivesse esperando por isso. Reviro os olhos e volto a prestar atenção na anã. O modo como ela reagir a isso vai confirmar totalmente minhas suspeitas...

Não que eu precise confirmar coisa alguma, quero dizer, olha pra isso! Eu não vejo os olhos da Q brilharem assim desde que a gente a convenceu a experimentar maconha no começo do ano passado! E Berry... Totalmente gritante, ela tem sérios problemas no que diz respeito a esconder sentimentos, sem contar que ela sempre fica meio obcecada demais pelas pessoas...

E elas estão abraçadas, por favor! Arrumem um quarto! Desvio os olhos antes que a visão das duas queime minhas retinas e Finnbecil está pronto para começar, com um sorriso torto no rosto, como se estivesse orgulhoso de si mesmo. Não entendo o que tanta gente vê nele...

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_ (Ainda estou vivo, mas mal respirando)_

Não! Eu não posso acreditar que ele está cantando essa musica! Totalmente ridículo e desesperado... Mas pensando bem, acho que é algo que funcionaria com Manhands...

Só que, ela não está prestando a menor atenção. Mudo de posição na minha cadeira, isso é épico...

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you_

_(O que eu deveria fazer quando a melhor parte de mim sempre foi você)_

Eu me sinto estranhamente alegre ao constatar que a musica já está na metade e Berry continua praticamente deitada em cima da Q, sussurrando coisas no ouvido dela, provavelmente comentando a performance que não parece afetá-la em nada... E acho que Finnocencia acabou de perceber que seus planos não estão dando muito certo. A cara que ele está fazendo agora é simplesmente impagável, como se alguém tivesse apagado a luz metafórica para a felicidade dele.

_I'm falling to pieces_

_ (Estou despedaçando)_

_ I'm falling to pieces_

Se eu não soubesse que ele realmente está se sentindo uma grande pilha de merda, eu diria que ele é um ótimo ator...

Agora Rachel se endireitou, acho que ela finalmente percebeu que os olhos dele mal desgrudaram dela durante toda a performance. Quinn cruza os braços e posso ver que ela está respirando fundo, isso só significa uma coisa... Ela está tentando se controlar...

E mais uma vez o meu Gaydar funciona perfeitamente... Eu deveria ganhar um premio! Agora é só esperar pelo show...

**Fim Santana's POV**

====/====

_**Diário de Rachel Barbara Berry**_

_**Eu espero que ele entenda que dessa vez foi definitivo. Parte de mim já esperava que ele fizesse algo assim, mas a outra parte estava tão ocupada prestando atenção em uma certa loira para perceber qualquer tipo de aproximação da parte dele. Quinn está linda, como sempre, em um dos seus vestidos de verão... Ela tem optado por cores mais escuras ultimamente, o que não é muito característico, mas eu acho sexy...**_

_** Ok, foco! Não é sobre ela que eu quero falar. Quero dizer, é sim, mas tem outras coisas mais importantes no momento, como o pequeno surto que acabei de vivenciar. Eu sei que deve ser difícil para ele ver suas duas ex namoradas se dando tão bem, mas ele tem que entender que as pessoas não pertencem a ele. **_

_** Isso que ele nem sabe da metade da historia... Imagino o que ele faria se descobrisse que eu e Quinn nos damos muito bem de muitas outras formas... Acho que seria um pouco traumático para todas as partes envolvidas...**_

_** Bom, enfim, Quinn havia acabado de apresentar a musica dela durante o Glee Club e devo dizer que ela foi ótima. Sei que cantar aquilo significa admitir certas coisas sobre as quais ela ainda não é capaz de falar e o que eu mais quero fazer agora é recompensá-la pela demonstração de coragem. E logo logo eu vou poder, já que estou na escola agora, esperando por ela em um dos bancos do estacionamento... Ela tinha que falar com o Sr. Sweets sobre um trabalho de historia. Ouvi dizer que o Sr Sweets é muito rígido com relação aos trabalhos e entendo sua preocupação, assim como agradeço por ter pego a Srta. Miller em historia avançada e não ele. **_

_** Foco Berry! Por que é tão fácil me distrair quando estou escrevendo? Acho que devo perguntar isso para o meu terapeuta... **_

_** De qualquer forma, sei que não costumo lhe trazer para a escola, mas o meu pai está de folga hoje e disse que iria fazer uma limpeza geral nos quartos. Sei que ele não leria nada meu, mas só por via das duvidas, resolvi trazer você comigo. E depois estou indo para a mansão Fabray pela quarta vez em uma semana. Por isso estou sentada aqui, esperando pela minha Quinn... Minha Quinn... Eu cheguei a te contar que estamos juntas agora? Já faz uma semana que ela terminou com o Finn, ela me escolheu ao invés dele. **_

_** Ela me escolheu... Agora estou sorrindo como uma idiota. Graças a Deus a escola está quase deserta nesse horário.**_

_** Bem, de volta ao assunto Finn, eis o que ele fez dessa vez. Estávamos na reunião do Glee Club e Quinn havia acabado de cantar sua musica, naturalmente, me juntei aos demais colegas para abraçá-la e parabenizá-la, terminando sentada ao seu lado com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Essa é uma posição comum para nós, percebo agora... Acho que tem a ver com os instintos protetores dela, que são realmente muito... impressionantes. **_

_** Finn a substituiu no meio da sala e se preparou para começar. Não estava muito empolgada para saber o que ele iria cantar por que convenhamos, seu estilo é meio previsível... Sempre uma balada ou rock suave, que sempre cabe bem a sua voz. **_

_** Claro que acertei e reconheci a canção nos primeiros acordes, ele cantou bem, como quase sempre e pude notar que sua performance era de fato apaixonada. Comentei alguma coisa sobre a musica com a Quinn, não lembro exatamente o que, foi apenas uma coisa aleatória, e então, ela comentou que ele estava me encarando demais. Respondi que não, mas percebi que ela tinha razão e finalmente entendi o que ele queria dizer com aquela musica. A escolha não foi totalmente apropriada, quero dizer, não passava exatamente a mensagem que agora tenho certeza que ele queria passar. **_

_** Me endireitei na cadeira e Quinn fez o mesmo, cruzando os braços e respirando fundo. Acho que ela se sentiu incomodada pelo que Finn estava fazendo e eu sorri por dentro (sei que não deveria, mas saber que ela sente ciúmes é uma das melhores sensações de todas).**_

_** Finn estava mesmo cantando para mim e tudo o que consegui fazer foi encará-lo. Não adiantava fazer nada enquanto ele estivesse se apresentando e não me mexi até que a canção acabou. Podia sentir os olhos de todos os meus colegas perfurando buracos em mim, menos os de Quinn, que estava fazendo uma careta em direção ao nosso ex namorado e Santana, que por algum motivo, sorria quase que cinicamente. **_

_** Acabei levantando e fui para o lugar aonde ele estava, sabia que precisava esclarecer toda a situação antes que tudo piorasse. Tentei conversar e expliquei que não sentia mais nada por ele e que provavelmente, nunca mais irei sentir. O que aconteceu entre nós aconteceu e pronto, mas não tem mais volta. **_

_** É claro que ele não entendeu e começou a agir feito uma criança revoltada, dizendo que Quinn tinha metido coisas na minha cabeça e que não gostava de me ver perto dela. Quinn, é claro, ficou furiosa e por um momento achei que ela pudesse explodir de indignação, mas como sempre, ela me surpreendeu. **_

_** O que ela fez foi levantar e ficar ao meu lado, colocando o braço em volta dos meus ombros e explicando o que significava a palavra amizade. Ela até disse que o respeitava e que esperava que ele pudesse entender que nenhuma de nós queria qualquer coisa com ele novamente. Claro que a maior parte do clube concordou com ela, por que sua fala era totalmente plausível, mas Finn não aceitou e perguntou se era verdade.**_

_** Não entendi o que ele quis dizer com aquilo a principio, mas ele logo clarificou, perguntando se ela tinha falado serio quando disse, há uma semana atrás, que o estava traindo comigo. Ela ficou totalmente séria e respondeu que não e que ele era um idiota por pensar uma coisa dessas. Me senti mal ao ouvir isso, obviamente. Mas entendo que por enquanto, é necessário esconder o nosso relacionamento. Ela não está pronta e eu também não. Por mais que queira segura-la em meus braços ou beijá-la nos corredores...**_

_** Ele não pareceu acreditar no que ela disse e eu achei que ele fosse chutar uma cadeira ou algo assim, ele realmente parece gostar de fazer isso para descontar sua frustração... Sinto pena dos moveis da Carole e do Burt... Mas ele não chutou nada, simplesmente disse que isso era tudo uma palhaçada, virou as costas e foi embora. Simples assim. **_

_** Por um lado foi muito mais fácil do que eu imaginava... Espero que ele entenda que nunca mais vai ter nenhuma de nós.**_

_** E onde está Quinn afinal? Acho que já faz quase meia hora que ela foi encontrar com o Sr. Sweets... Bom, deve ser um trabalho realmente importante...**_

_** Mal posso esperar para chegar na casa dela, a Sra. Fabray provavelmente vai estar por lá, mas ela nunca nos atrapalha e sempre bate na porta antes de entrar, o que é muito útil. Não que nós façamos muitas coisas comprometedoras quando estamos sozinhas, mas nunca se sabe...**_

_** ...**_

_** Ok, vou te contar um segredo... Já faz sete dias que estamos juntas e cada momento, cada toque, cada beijo... é como se eu não conseguisse me conter, eu quero explorá-la. Nunca me senti assim. Por ninguém. Nunca tive vontade de fazer... sexo antes. Sempre achei que fosse esperar até os 25 anos e manter essa promessa nunca foi difícil, nunca senti vontade de fazer mais do que beijar o Finn, ou Jesse ou até mesmo o Puck. Mas com ela... Cada vez que nos beijamos, ou abraçamos, quando sinto o corpo dela contra o meu...**_

_** Eu sinto curiosidade. E desejo. Eu quero saber como é tocar sua pele sem que as roupas estejam no caminho, a curva dos seus seios parece perfeita e eu imagino o quanto ela deve ser macia, quero correr os dedos por suas pernas, minha língua por suas pernas, qual seria o gosto dela? Droga, agora estou ficando vermelha.**_

_**Eu quero tanto fazer essas coisas que me preocupa. Tenho medo de não conseguir me controlar, de me entregar totalmente e me arrepender depois. Quero confiar nela, mas por algum motivo, ainda não permiti que todas as minhas defesas se abaixassem. As vezes um simples beijo é capaz de me deixar realmente... desconfortável... e eu entendo o que o Finn queria dizer quando começava a chamar pelo carteiro (Mail Man!). Só que não existe pensamento que funcione assim para mim, já tentei diversas coisas, acredite. Nem mesmo a imagem mental de Jacob Bem Israel saindo pelado de dentro de uma lixeira consegue diminuir a pulsação em alguns lugares específicos do meu corpo. Faz uma semana que estamos juntas e já tive que cuidar de mim (se é que você me entende) 3 vezes. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes pensando em alguém especifico e descobri que pode ser realmente prazeroso... Tenho certeza que o conhecimento das áreas erógenas será útil em um futuro próximo, mas no momento, saber que preciso me tocar para evitar que as coisas fujam do controle é relativamente vergonhoso...**_

_**====/====**_

**Quinn's POV**

"O que você está fazendo?" Não consigo evitar um sorriso, ela parece tão concentrada escrevendo, suas sobrancelhas quase se encontrando no meio da testa e seu lábio inferior está preso entre os dentes.

Ela levanta o rosto do caderno parecendo culpada e eu arqueio uma sobrancelha.

"Er... Escrevendo." E ela está corando.

"Sobre o que?" Pergunto, estou me divertindo um pouco com seu constrangimento. Não me culpe por isso, está na minha natureza e eu preciso descontrair depois da conversa que acabei de ter com a Santana. Tenho certeza que ela já sabe de tudo e algo me diz que ela pretende usar isso contra mim. Ou talvez não. Nunca entendi o que se passa na cabeça daquela garota. Mas por outro lado, nunca entendi o que se passa na minha própria cabeça, então...

"Você." Ela fala em voz baixa e meu coração derrete um pouquinho, a medida em que suas bochechas ficam cada vez mais vermelhas. Eu estou tão perdida...

Queria falar alguma coisa, ser sedutora de alguma forma, ou dizer que ela está linda hoje, mas não consigo. Ainda não sei como lidar com minhas vontades quando estou perto dela e definitivamente não consigo verbalizar meus sentimentos.

Mas posso tentar demonstrar e é exatamente isso que faço, estendendo minha mão para ela e a fazendo ficar de pé. Beijo seu rosto brevemente e ela sorri. Vê-la sorrir acabou se tornando tudo para mim. Principalmente nessa ultima semana. Percebi que realmente gosto quando ela está feliz e ainda mais quando sou o motivo da sua felicidade. Saber que eu sou capaz de fazer o rosto de alguem se iluminar dessa forma com um simples beijo é tão bom.

"Vamos?"

Ela concorda e me segue até o carro. Enquanto seguro sua mão, não consigo evitar que as palavras da Santana ecoem em minha mente...

-/-

_30 minutos atrás:_

_Eu amo história. Especialmente essa parte. Nem acredito que o Sr. Sweets gostou do meu trabalho sobre arte renascentista! Ele disse que era ousado de minha parte falar apenas sobre arte, mas tenho me sentido inspirada nesse sentido ultimamente. Acho que estou redirecionando minhas obsessões... Quero dizer, ser rainha do baile não parece mais tão importante e percebi que não me importo mais em manter as aparências. Vou fazer o que gosto uma vez na vida e aproveitar de verdade. Aprendi isso com a Rachel. _

_É tão estranho pensar que há basicamente um mês atrás isso tudo não passava de um plano idiota para mantê-la longe do Finn. E como uma semana foi o suficiente para mudar absolutamente tudo. Tenho consciência de que estou me apaixonando. Profundamente e de verdade. Ainda me preocupo com isso, as coisas em minha vida nunca foram tão reais, exceto pela parte da gravidez. Mas eu aprendi naquele momento e certamente estou aprendendo agora. O amor pode acontecer nas situações mais inusitadas e quando acontece, não há realmente nada que se possa fazer._

_Eu estou me apaixonando por Rachel Berry. Eu amo aquela baixinha irritante. Sorrio ao pensar nela, mas logo percebo o que estou pensando e aquela sensação de pânico já muito conhecida toma controle novamente. Não só por ela ser uma menina e, bem, Rachel Berry, mas por que, aparentemente, ao contrario das crenças populares, eu sou capaz de amar. O que amar alguém significa?_

_E eu ainda estou, de certa forma, mentindo para ela sobre toda a historia o plano... Quero contar a verdade, mas como se faz isso sem ferir seus sentimentos? Como posso explicar que o que era uma armação idiota acabou se tornando a coisa mais intensa que eu jamais senti?_

"_Hey Q!" Uma voz terrivelmente familiar quebra minha linha de pensamentos._

"_Oi S." Respondo um tanto friamente. _

"_Indo encontrar seu anão? Ela está sentada num dos bancos do estacionamento, escrevendo em um caderno ridiculamente 'Berry'." Ela revira os olhos e dá um passo em minha direção._

"_Qual é o seu problema?" Pergunto, levemente irritada._

"_Eu consigo farejar isso a distancia Q, você e Manhands, totalmente obvio."_

"_Do que você está falando?" Pergunto devagar, cuidando para não deixar nenhuma emoção transparecer. _

"_Essa conversinha não funciona comigo Juno, eu sou você, esqueceu?"_

"_Hã?" Ela está realmente me irritando agora._

"_Eu te conheço bem demais Fabray e eu sei o que está acontecendo."_

_Nesse momento, tenho certeza que ela realmente sabe. E o que sinto é totalmente diferente do que eu esperava. Não sinto medo ou vergonha, na verdade, é quase que libertador. "E?" Pergunto, não negando, mas não confirmando nada. Qualquer informação nas mãos de Santana Lopez pode ser extremamente perigosa._

"_Só queria que você soubesse que eu sei." Ela da de ombros e me dá as costas. "E que se vocês não se cuidarem, a escola inteira vai ficar sabendo." Ela fala isso tão casualmente que não consigo encarar como uma ameaça. É quase como se ela estivesse tentando me ajudar e então, antes que eu consiga perguntar qualquer coisa, ela foi embora._

_-/-_

"Boa tarde Sra. Fabray..." Minha mãe se materializa na sala de estar no momento em que Rachel profere essas palavras.

"Olá minha querida." Ela beija suas bochechas, cuidando para não virar o drinque que carrega na mão direita. "E eu já falei para você me chamar de Judy, sim? O Fabray vai desaparecer em algumas semanas, se Deus quiser." É assustador o quanto minha mãe simpatizou com Rachel. Sério. Ela demorou quase um ano para se acostumar com B e S... "Quinnie..." Ela me da um beijo também e percebo um brilho estranho em seus olhos, ela parece empolgada com alguma coisa, mas prefiro não perguntar. "O que vocês duas vão fazer hoje?"

"Ver um filme." Respondo automaticamente, o que é verdade, mas não totalmente, provavelmente não vamos prestar muita atenção na tela, mas um DVD com certeza estará rodando...

"Oh, você poderia ficar para jantar e fazer companhia para a Quinnie, não é mesmo?" Minha mãe se volta para Rach, sorrindo abertamente.

"Você não vai jantar em casa hoje?" Pergunto, um tanto quanto curiosa agora.

Seus olhos brilham novamente. "Gerry vai me levar para jantar."

"Hum..." Gerry é meio que o namorado dela, gordinho, careca e multimilionário. Acho que ele pode fazê-la feliz...

"Acho que posso fazer companhia para a Quinn sim, isso é, se ela quiser é claro." Comenta Rachel, parecendo interessada de repente.

"Claro que ela quer minha querida! Quinn simplesmente te adora, não é mesmo?" Ela pergunta, super animada.

"Acho que sim..." Murmuro, um pouco indignada que ela tenha colocado palavras na minha boca, mas elas meio que são verdade...

"Ela fala bastante sobre você..." Continua minha mãe e tenho vontade de colar um esparadrapo na boca dela, ou de me enterrar em algum canto.

"É mesmo?" Pergunta Rachel em um meio sorriso.

Minha mãe está prestes a falar mais alguma coisa quando a campainha toca.

"Deve ser o Gerry, ele disse que iria me mostrar sua coleção de carros hoje de tarde!" Exclama ela, praticamente saltitando até a porta. Reviro os olhos e Rachel ri suavemente. Ouço a voz do cara preencher o hall de entrada e aproveito o momento para me despedir, antes que Judy queira fazer com que eu converse com ele como da ultima vez.

"Nós vamos subir mãe! Bom jantar!" Grito da sala e começo a puxar Rachel escadas a cima.

"Vou deixar dinheiro para vocês pedirem alguma coisa, divirtam-se meninas!" Responde ela, reaparecendo na porta e acenando para nós.

"Eu não vou conhecer o Gerry?" Pergunta Rachel, fazendo um beicinho quando entramos em meu quarto. "Ele parece ser um cara tão interessante..."

"Você é livre para se juntar a eles se quiser." Gesticulo em direção ao andar de baixo e percebo que fui um pouco grosseira. Ainda estou me acostumando a não agir assim perto dela, mas as vezes esqueço e sempre acabamos discutindo. "Mas já vou lhe avisando, ele só sabe falar sobre carros e certamente acha que a Broadway fica na Flórida." Tento amenizar meu comentário com a piada sem graça.

"Sério?" Pergunta ela, fazendo uma careta.

"É muito provável..." Respondo, me aproximando e a envolvendo em um meio abraço antes de unir nossos lábios pela primeira vez do dia. "Por que, você quer voltar lá e descobrir?"

Ela segura meu rosto no lugar e me beija um pouco mais forte. "Não... Tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer aqui em cima..." Comenta ela, me fazendo sorrir contra seus lábios antes de aprofundar o beijo e deslizar sua língua de encontro a minha.

"Hoje é o seu dia de escolher o filme..." Murmuro entre o beijos, mas ela não parece me dar atenção e continua com o que esta fazendo. Não que eu me importe, é claro. Ela morde um ponto especial no meu pescoço e sinto todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem. Adoro o fato de que ela parece saber exatamente aonde eu gosto de ser tocada...

Ouvimos o barulho da porta se fechando e de um carro saindo da entrada e então ela responde.

"Eu estava pensando..." Sua língua contorna o lugar que ela acabou de morder e tenho que me controlar para que um gemido não escape por minha garganta. "Nós poderíamos evitar distrações hoje a tarde..."

Engulo com dificuldade e sinto que ela está me guiando em direção a cama, mas não consigo abrir os olhos até que a parte de trás de meus joelhos atinge o colchão e eu cambaleio para trás. Seu corpo é quente contra o meu e suas pupilas estão totalmente dilatadas.

"Rachel..." Não sei exatamente o que ela pretende com isso, mas meu corpo não quer mais responder e tento impedir seus avanços verbalmente, antes que algo ruim aconteça. "Eu acho que não..."

"Shhh..." Sussurra ela contra meu ouvido, da forma mais sedutora possível, seus lábios acariciam meu lóbulo e umedeço meus próprios lábios. "Eu vou te beijar agora..."Uma trilha de beijos faz seu caminho da minha orelha até a minha boca e ela morde meu lábio inferior delicadamente, me provocando com a ponta de sua língua, sem aprofundar o beijo.

Apoio o peso de meu corpo em um cotovelo e a beijo de verdade agora, um som de apreciação faz seu peito vibrar.

Nesse momento só tenho certeza de uma coisa: Eu estou tão perdida...

====/====

** N/A: Mais uma vez estendo essa fic por mais um capitulo... não consigo separa-las, mas prometo que a bomba virá antes da metade do próximo e depois, o gran finale :)**

** Espero que tenham gostado e comentem! (Por favor, preciso de comentários...)**


	10. Calmaria

**N/A: Muitas coisas ruins aconteceram nesses últimos dias, perdi uma amiga muito importante pra mim e estou com uma pessoa muito doente na minha família(serio, ela baixou e recebeu alta do hospital 4 vezes em três semanas e isso é muito exaustivo)... Resolvi publicar o que já tenho pronto, já que não tive tempo e nem animo para escrever mais. Mais tarde (vulgo amanhã devido a revisão) devo estar publicando as outras duas fics...**

**Abraços e obrigada pela paciência. **

**A.**

====/====

A próxima coisa que Quinn soube é que elas se encontram em uma posição familiar de alguns dias atrás, quando Rachel havia dito que não a amava. Quando elas quase haviam... ido até o fim. Ela engoliu com dificuldade e se focou nos grandes olhos castanhos a sua frente (ou melhor, sobre ela), nas pupilas quase totalmente dilatadas, os lábios inchados e levemente entreabertos e na leve sombra vermelha que coloria sua face. Os cabelos escuros um pouco revoltos se entrelaçam suavemente aos seus dedos e as mãos de Rachel estavam espalmadas no colchão acima de sua cabeça. Ela era perfeita.

Quinn podia sentir a respiração da cantora movimentar seus próprios cabelos delicadamente e a pele macia das pernas dela contra as suas. Seu vestido havia subido quase até a cintura e a saia de Rachel não se encontrava em uma situação muito diferente. Quinn se vê mordendo o lábio e tentando reunir todas as suas forças para parar o que estava acontecendo, mas ela não queria parar. O que ela queria afinal?

Rachel pareceu decidir pelas duas e se inclinou sobre Quinn novamente, descansando todo o peso de seu corpo sobre ela, capturando seu lábio inferior entre os seus e sugando suavemente. A loira já não tinha mais força de vontade para conter os sons que escapavam de sua garganta e respondeu ao beijo segurando a cabeça da morena, mantendo-a no lugar enquanto sua mão livre se ocupava em explorar. Viajando pelo tronco da diva e alcançando a bainha da saia, levantando o tecido xadrez um pouco mais e desenhando pequenos círculos na parte de trás da coxa perfeita que encontrou ali.

Era tão bom... Rachel parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo e como fazer, sua língua dançava contra a de Quinn tão naturalmente, nenhuma das duas lutava por dominância. Não mais, essa necessidade já tinha parado de existir a algum tempo. Agora elas se beijavam para mostrar o que sentiam e, Deus, como elas sentiam. A dificuldade de ambas em verbalizar qualquer coisa só servia para intensificar todo o resto. Cada pequeno toque carregava um significado a mais, cada sorriso trocado no corredor continha uma promessa, cada escapada em banheiros e salas de aula vazias fazia com que elas literalmente pegassem fogo. Mas Quinn sempre conseguia controlar seus encontros, por algum motivo, ela não podia se permitir o que parecia inevitável. O que ela mais queria era fazer amor com Rachel e qualquer coisa que elas fizessem naquele momento, seria tudo, menos amor. Seria sexo apenas e isso parecia tão errado.

O quadril da diva se moveu para frente quase que violentamente e a loira sentiu calor e umidade contra sua perna. Seus olhos se fecharam e sua respiração saiu entrecortada.

"Quinn..." Murmurou Rachel contra seu ouvido, partindo suas pernas e levando uma coxa de encontro ao centro da ex líder de torcida. Quinn abriu os olhos e sua boca se partiu em um gemido. Seu corpo queria isso e seu cérebro também, mas ainda assim, não era certo.

"Rach, eu..."

"Mmmm..." A cantora sugou um ponto em seu pescoço que a fez tremer. "Eu amo quando você me chama de Rach..." O que ela realmente queria dizer era 'Eu amo você, Quinn...', mas é claro que aquelas palavras não sairiam tão facilmente.

"Rach, o que..."

Mais uma vez aquele gemido quebrou sua linha de pensamentos e a respiração de Rachel acariciou seu pescoço antes que uma trilha de beijos se materializasse em direção a sua boca. Ela começou a se mover de encontro a morena, aumentando a fricção e a eletricidade entre elas, gotas de suor se formavam em sua testa e ela queria parar, mas era tudo tão bom e intoxicante, o cheiro de Rachel, o toque de Rachel, a boca de Rachel, mãos, pernas, umidade, calor, prazer, Rachel. Ela tinha que parar.

"Rachel, o que nós estamos fazendo?" Ofegou ela, prendendo uma mecha castanha que balançava sobre ela atrás da orelha da cantora.

"Eu..." A respiração da diva saiu tremida e ela abriu os olhos castanhos para encontrar os dourados, o que ela viu neles a fez diminuir o ritmo de seus movimentos e morder o lábio. "Eu não sei, mas..." Quinn se moveu e sua perna se ergueu um pouco mais contra Rachel, fazendo os olhos da morena se fecharem novamente e um suspiro escapar de sua garganta. "Você não gosta?" respirou ela.

"Não... Quero dizer... Sim, é claro que-" Rachel a cortou com um beijo profundo, seu corpo se moldava ao de Quinn de uma forma que não era exatamente perfeita, mas parecia tão certa... "Rachel, você é virgem." Conseguiu murmurar a loira, se afastando um pouco.

A cantora riu e beijou seu lábio inferior em resposta. "Eu sei disso Quinn, mas obrigada por lembrar."

"Nós não, você não..." ela continuou gaguejando, se perdendo mais a cada momento. "Eu não posso, nós não podemos fazer isso Rach."

"Por que não?" Murmurou Rachel, pressionando-se com mais força contra a loira.

"Hmmmmm..." O gemido profundo fez a cantora sorrir e acelerar o ritmo para o desespero de Quinn, que já não sabia mais o que eram pensamentos coerentes. "Sexo, não podemos-" Ofegou ela, segurando o quadril da morena e a puxando mais para perto, ajudando-a com seus movimentos.

"Tecnicamente... Oh Quinn..." O rosto de Rachel estava totalmente vermelho e ela não pensava em parar o que estava fazendo, precisando sentir mais de Quinn, tocar, provar e explorar a loira que tremia embaixo de si. "Tecnicamente, não é sexo." Ela se inclinou para frente e mordeu o ombro da ex lider de torcida, beijando o ponto logo em seguida.

"Eu..." Quinn abriu os olhos novamente e levou uma mão para o rosto de Rachel, acariciando sua bochecha e fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos também. O dourado de Quinn estava coberto com uma sombra verde escura e Rachel nunca havia visto algo tão perfeito em toda a sua vida. Aqueles olhos pareciam uma tempestade e a diva se perdeu dentro deles, desacelerando seus movimentos pela milésima vez. O que ela viu naquele momento serviu para confirmar a profundidade de seus sentimentos pela loira, as palavras 'eu te amo' imploravam para sair de seus lábios. "Eu quero que a sua primeira vez seja especial, Rach..." Murmurou Quinn, olhando para baixo.

"Quinn..." Ela parou completamente de se mexer e se endireitou em cima da loira que ainda mantinha uma mão firme em seu quadril e a outra em seu rosto. A ex líder de torcida sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais e mordeu o lábio, se apoiando em um cotovelo e mantendo seu olhar no cobertor.

"Ei..." A morena levantou o queixo da loira com o polegar e o indicador, sorrindo para aqueles olhos que pareciam tão tímidos de repente. "Vai ser. Vai ser especial, está sendo..." Ela se inclinou para a frente e uniu seus lábios delicadamente. "Eu confio em você, Quinn..." Era verdade. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ela confiava em Quinn com todo o seu coração e isso a assustava. Ela não conseguia se livrar da impressão de que confiar em Quinn significaria se machucar, mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia não confiar...

A ex líder de torcida sorriu tristemente e puxou a diva para baixo, fazendo-a descansar a cabeça contra seu peito. "Obrigada..." Murmurou ela, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos escuros e inspirando o perfume delicioso que exalava deles. Rachel relaxou no abraço e olhou para cima, depositando um beijinho no queixo de Quinn e suspirando contra seu pescoço. Seu centro pulsava e ela fechou as penas com força, tentando se livrar da pressão que havia se estabelecido ali. A loira não se sentia muito diferente, mas sabia que era melhor assim. "Sabe, acho que finalmente entendo o que você disse pra mim naquele dia, depois da nossa conversa no auditório..."

"Qual delas?" Sorriu Rachel, suas unhas percorriam a pele branca exposta pelas alças do vestido e ela observava os arrepios que gerava em Quinn. Lembranças de seus encontros no auditório pairavam em sua cabeça.

"Quando você disse que não podia confiar em alguém que mentia para si mesma..." Ela abaixou os olhos, encontrando os castanhos. "Eu não entendia como era possível mentir para mim mesma."

A mão da diva para de se mover. "E agora?"

"Eu parei de mentir."

Elas ficaram em silencio por um momento, observando uma a outra.

Quinn queria se abrir e falar sobre todo o plano e sobre o real motivo pelo qual elas estavam deitadas em sua cama. Se não fosse pela ideia idiota de manter Rachel longe de Finn, ela nunca teria descoberto o quanto sentia pela morena. Mas como ela poderia falar isso? Como se conta para a sua namorada que vocês só estão juntas por causa de uma armação besta? A loira suspirou e enterrou o nariz nos cabelos escuros. Ela não queria mentir, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria que esse segredo destruísse o que elas estavam construindo.

"Quinn?"

"Hum?"

"Eu queria... Eu ainda estou..." Ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Quinn e apertou o corpo contra o da loira.

"O que foi?"

"Eu acho que eu quero que a minha primeira vez seja com você." Ela murmurou baixinho, seus lábios faziam cócegas na orelha da ex lider de torcida.

Quinn sentiu um aperto no estomago e calor subir por seu peito até o rosto.

"Quinn?" A diva chamou depois de alguns instantes sem resposta.

"Hum?"

"Será que você poderia dizer alguma coisa? Por favor?"

"Eu... Sim."

"Sim?" Rachel levantou o rosto, curiosa e desapontada ao mesmo tempo. Por que Quinn não estava falando?

A loira se moveu, girando o corpo para encarar a morena completamente e beijou o canto de sua boca. "Rach, eu... queria que a minha primeira vez pudesse ter sido com você também..."

"Serio?" A diva sorriu contra o beijo.

"Huhum..."

"O que isso significa?"

"Humm..." A loira mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se perder mais uma vez naqueles olhos castanhos. "O que você quer que signifique?"

"Eu gosto muito de você e eu quero compartilhar tantas coisas e..." Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. "Eu gosto de você..."

"Posso te contar um segredo?" Sussurrou Quinn, em um tom quase conspiratório que fez com que a morena lhe desse total atenção. Ela traçou seu dedo indicador pelo rosto da cantora. "Eu gosto de quem eu sou quando estou contigo. Só estar com você... As vezes... É como se eu não precisasse de mais nada." Ela falou isso de forma tão suave que Rachel não tinha certeza se estava ouvindo certo, ou se estava sonhando.

A morena se moveu mais para perto de Quinn e deixou seus lábios se unirem gentilmente em uma serie de beijos suaves que diziam tudo o que elas não conseguiam falar.

"O que a gente faz agora?"

"Você está com fome ou algo assim?"

"Não... Quero dizer, não foi isso que eu quis perguntar, Quinn."Ela deu uma risadinha. "A gente tem que planejar coisas? Eu não sei se eu sei fazer sexo..."

Quinn ficou vermelha e arregalou os olhos. "Acho que sexo é algo que vai acontecer quando nós duas estivermos prontas, Rach, vai acontecer naturalmente..."

A morena faz que sim com a cabeça. "E quanto aos nossos colegas? E nossos pais? Nós estamos juntas de verdade?"

"Queria que eles soubessem, não sei e você tem alguma duvida?" Elas compartilharam um sorriso a essa resposta. "Mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora..."

"Ok..." A morena queria conversar, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria pressionar. "Quer ir jantar comigo?"

"Agora?"

"É, daqui a pouquinho..." Rachel envolveu a cintura da loira em um abraço e a puxou para cima de si, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos loiros.

"Rachel Berry, você está me convidando para sair?" Sorriu ela.

"Talvez..." A cantora percorreu os lábios pela sua mandibula. "Sim ou não?"

"Sim..." Ela a beijou preguiçosamente. "Daqui a pouquinho..."

====/====

**N/A: Comentários?**


	11. Pior Dia

**N/A: Oi pessoas... Vocês devem estar querendo comer os meus órgãos internos... Sinto muito pela minha ausência durante esse ano, sei como é ruim ter que esperar por atualizações, mas muitas coisas aconteceram e a minha vida pessoal sofreu uma super reviravolta, tanto profissionalmente quanto no quesito relacionamentos e eu fiquei muito ocupada e descrente do amor para continuar escrevendo... **

**Mas a gente sempre volta ao estado normal de felicidade, mesmo depois de eventos extremamente desagradáveis e acho que agora já estou mais ou menos eu mesma de novo... Quero dizer, não sou mais exatamente quem costumava ser e acho que isso se reflete no modo como escrevo agora.. Espero que, apesar de diferente, vocês ainda me reconheçam nos textos e continuem a gostar das minhas histórias... Vou atualizar todas, talvez os capítulos sejam mais curtos a principio, mas não ficarei mais tão distante novamente...**

**Sei que perdi muitos leitores, mas quero agradecer aqueles que ficaram e os que começaram a ler a pouco... Bem, sem mais delongas, o antepenúltimo(?) capítulo:**

**Quinn's PoV**

Por algum motivo, os piores dias de nossas vidas começam disfarçados. São raras as vezes em que um dia é inteiramente bom ou inteiramente ruim, o que marca o melhor ou o pior é apenas um momento, um fato (aleatório ou não) que tem a capacidade de desequilibrar o seu eixo e reencaminhar sua história.

Se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais corajosa e conversado com Rachel sobre as motivações iniciais que haviam me levado a entrar naquele relacionamento, talvez toda a dor tivesse sido evitada. Mas coragem é algo que definitivamente me faltava, especialmente durante o ensino médio... Enfim, o até então pior dia da minha vida começou com um sorriso de minha parte...

...

"Você é confortável..." murmurou Rachel contra meu ouvido antes de depositar um beijinho no lóbulo e enterrar o rosto no meu pescoço em uma tentativa de fugir da luz que se infiltrava pela janela de meu quarto.

Eis o meu sorriso. Beijei a lateral de sua testa. "Essa eu nunca tinha ouvido..."

"O que?" Ela perguntou, sua voz abafada pelos meus cabelos.

"Confortável..."

Senti o sorriso dela contra minha pele. "É um bom adjetivo pra você."

Expirei com força pelo nariz e fechei os olhos. Meu despertador vibrava escandalosamente ao som de Rockefeller Skank na mesa de cabeceira, mas eu não queria me mexer. Fiquei ouvindo o padrão repetitivo da musica até que ela chegou ao volume máximo e acabei me irritando.

Bufando, soltei Rachel e me sentei para alcançar o celular. Ouvi uma risada suave ao meu lado e olhei para ela por cima do telefone. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro de forma desordenada e seus olhos se apertavam em um sorriso preguiçoso. Não consegui resistir e tirei uma foto enquanto fingia desarmar o alarme.

"Essa musica não combina contigo..."

"Eu sei, mas é humanamente impossível não acordar com ela." Respondi, colocando o aparelho de volta no seu lugar.

"Bom, tecnicamente, existem seres humanos surdos..."

Fechei a cara por um segundo e arqueei as sobrancelhas. Ela riu mais uma vez e pressionou os lábios firmemente contra os meus até que eu sorrisse também.

-/-

Tomamos um banho rápido (em banheiros separados) e descemos juntas até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Não estávamos com pressa, apesar de ser durante a semana e termos aula naquele dia. Tudo estava indo muito bem e eu me sentia leve, flutuante.

A noite anterior havia sido perfeita, Rachel tinha me levado jantar em uma espécie de café meio cult na saída da cidade. Ela insistiu em dirigir o meu carro o que fez com que demorássemos quase uma hora para chegar lá por que, aparentemente, 'cambio manual deveria ser proibido nos Estados Unidos' e 'por que você ainda usa isso se o automático é tão mais simples?'. Enfim, depois de uma breve discussão eu acabei assumindo o volante e chegamos no café um pouco antes das dez. As pessoas lá eram bem diferentes, não sei como nunca havia notado elas em Lima antes. Brincamos de adivinhar as histórias delas e conversamos sobre musica, filmes, amenidades no geral e, pela primeira vez, agimos como um casal em público.

Ganhei até um beijo na hora da sobremesa. Foi divertido e romântico e tudo o que um encontro deveria ser. Voltamos para minha casa e conversamos (entre outras coisas) até não conseguirmos mais manter os olhos abertos.

Constatei que minha mãe não havia voltado do encontro com Gerry e aproveitei para beijar Rachel uma ultima vez antes de sairmos de casa. Caminhamos do meu carro até a escola de braços dados, e a mão dela se demorou em meu cotovelo quando nos separamos na entrada. Não almoçamos juntas, ela foi sentar com Kurt e Mercedes e eu sentei com Artie do lado de fora da escola. Ele estava me ajudando com o arranjo da musica que eu iria apresentar no Glee club naquele dia. Rachel e eu trocamos alguns olhares e sorrisos através da porta de vidro, o suficiente para chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas e foi nesse momento que tudo começou a desandar, mesmo que eu ainda não soubesse.

-/-

**Fim Quinn's PoV**

**-/-**

Brittany e Santana cochichavam ao seu lado e Finn Hudson sabia exatamente sobre o que elas estavam falando, ele não era idiota (não tanto pelo menos). Ele também havia captado a troca de olhares entre Quinn e Rachel, sem contar todo o comportamento estranho delas nos últimos dias e o fato de nenhuma das duas demonstrar interesse nele agora era enervante. Ele sentiu uma necessidade enorme de chutar uma cadeira, mas acabou se refreando e cravou as unhas na palma da própria mão.

"Do que vocês tão falando?" Ele perguntou para as meninas, como quem não quer nada.

"Não te interessa Finnbecil." Santana respondeu rapidamente, sem nem ao menos olhar para ele.

"Não seja má, San!" Exclamou Brittany, apertando os lábios.

"Eu não estou sendo má, ele não tem que ficar se metendo na conversa dos outros."

"Mas a gente está falando sobre ele..."

Santana fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. "Ele não precisava saber disso, B."

"Ah..."

"O que vocês estão falando de mim?" O jogador perguntou, cruzando os braços como uma criança fazendo birra.

"Eu já disse, nada que te interesse." Retrucou a latina, lhe lançando um olhar irritado e um pouco assustador.

"Deixa de ser hipócrita Santana, tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo e eu vou descobrir o que é."

A morena riu pelo nariz. "Primeiro, você nem sabe o que 'hipócrita' significa, segundo, não é minha culpa se você é muito cego pra perceber que –" Ela se interrompeu abruptamente e mordeu a própria língua (literalmente, mas não com muita força).

"Perceber o que?!" Perguntou ele, jogando os braços para cima e atraindo os olhares assustados de alguns membros do corpo estudantil que estavam por perto, incluindo Rachel, Kurt e Mercedes.

Brittany riu baixinho e chacoalhou a cabeça. "Que as suas ex namoradas estão totalmente-"

"Britt Britt!" Santana se levantou e puxou a loira consigo. "Eu preciso da sua ajuda pra fazer aquela coisa.."

Brittany franziu o cenho. "Que..."

A latina puxou o seu braço e a dançarina a seguiu, lançando um olhar confuso para o almoço intocado que ficava para trás.

"Santana!" Exclamou Finn, depois de alguns segundos, quando finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas as duas meninas já haviam desaparecido porta a fora.

-/-

Rachel entrava no banheiro feminino ao final de suas aulas quando sentiu uma mão morna e delicada envolver a sua. Quinn lhe ofereceu um sorriso e uma piscadinha antes de guia-la a um dos reservados. Elas riram quando a loira trancou a porta e a diva se escorou contra a parede de concreto, encontrando os olhos dourados com os seus. Havia algo diferente neles, como se Quinn tivesse voltado a ser criança, uma mistura de inocência e travessura. Seu coração acelerou e ela mordeu o lábio.

"Como foi o seu dia?" Ela perguntou, afastando alguns fios loiros daqueles olhos que brilhavam em sua direção.

"Chato." Respondeu Quinn em um sussurro, dando de ombros como se não quisesse falar sobre aquilo. "Saudades..." Ela murmurou, abaixando a cabeça e beijando a covinha na bochecha da morena.

"É mesmo?" A cantora percorreu a face da loira com os lábios, pressionando-os suavemente no canto de sua boca.

"Mhumm..." Exalou Quinn, deslizando seu lábio inferior entre os da diva. Elas trocaram uma serie de beijos que só podem ser descritos como felizes antes de a loira apoiar o peso de seu corpo sobre Rachel.

A porta do banheiro se abriu, mas nenhuma delas percebeu. A temperatura subiu consideravelmente e a cantora partiu os lábios para permitir que Quinn aprofundasse o beijo. Dedos bronzeados se entrelaçaram em mechas loiras e um gemido suspirado escapou de sua garganta sem querer.

"Shhh!" Fez Quinn, se afastando um pouco e beijando seu pescoço.

"Desculpa... Mmmm..." Murmurou Rachel fechando os olhos.

"Tem algum ai?" Veio uma voz do lado de fora do cubículo aonde elas se encontravam.

As duas congelaram.

"Não!" Respondeu Rachel, sem pensar.

Quinn arregalou os olhos e cobriu a própria boca com a mão. A morena escondeu o rosto no ombro da loira e mordeu o lábio, ela tinha vontade de se enfiar dentro do vaso e dar a descarga. A mão de Quinn apertava a lateral de seu corpo ansiosamente.

"Rachel?"

A cantora olhou para sua namorada como se perguntasse 'o que eu faço agora?' e a loira, por sua vez, franziu a testa e chacoalhou a cabeça, 'eu não sei' ela respondia.

"T-tina?" Gaguejou Rachel.

"Sim.. Está tudo bem?" A voz se aproximou um pouco e um vulto se tornou visível pela fresta da porta.

"T-tudo..." A morena deixou seus braços se afrouxarem e deslizarem do pescoço da loira para o peito dela, seus dedos apertaram as alças do vestido azul claro que Quinn usava e a ex líder de torcida respirou tremulamente.

"Tem certeza?" Elas ouviram algo se apoiar contra a porta, provavelmente a mão da menina asiática. "Eu estou ouvindo uns barulhos estranhos."

Rachel limpou a garganta e se endireitou, soltando sua namorada e passando uma mão pelos cabelos. "Sim, er... Eu estou bem." Ela umedeceu os lábios e olhou para o vaso. "Acho que eu comi algo que fez mal..." Suas bochechas se tingiram de vermelho sob o olhar incrédulo que Quinn lhe lançou.

"Oh... É, o Mike achou um verme na salada outro dia..." Comentou Tina, desencostando a mão da porta.

Rachel fez uma careta de horror e Quinn soltou uma risadinha que fez Rachel cutucar suas costelas. A loira emitiu um grunhido de dor e segurou o pulso da cantora. Silencio caiu sobre elas.

"Você não está sozinha aí, não é mesmo?"

A morena não respondeu.

"Ok..." O sorriso era perceptível na voz dela. "Vejo _vocês_ no Glee Club..."

"Er.. Tá..."

A asiática se afastou e Quinn relaxou, Rachel permanecia em choque. Ela inclinou o corpo para a frente e colidiu com a loira, descansando a cabeça em seu peito e olhando fixamente para a porta cinzenta. Braços fortes e delicados a envolveram imediatamente, dedos pálidos corriam por seus cabelos escuros.

"Isso foi..." Começou Quinn.

"Desagradável."

"Estranho..."

"Nunca mais vou fazer isso."

"Isso o que?" Perguntou a loira, se afastando para encontrar os olhos castanhos com os seus.

"Te seguir para dentro do banheiro." Respondeu Rachel completamente séria.

Quinn sorriu. "Tem certeza?"

A morena apertou os olhos em sua direção por alguns segundos. "Não..." Suspirou ela, um breve sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

A loira se inclinou para beijá-la, mas a cantora desviou o rosto, ganhando um beijo no olho.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Quinn preocupada.

"Eu não quero me atrasar para o Glee Club! Você vai cantar hoje!" Exclamou Rachel, animada de repente.

Quinn não sabia se suspirava ou ria, então fez os dois ao mesmo tempo em um som estranho e permitiu que Rachel a arrastasse até a sala do coral.

-/-

Elas chegaram atrasadas, não muito, mas o suficiente para interromper Finn no meio de sua interpretação de Go Your Own Way. A tarefa da semana era Fleetwood Mac e era o primeiro dia de apresentações. Finn se perdeu no meio da letra quando viu as duas entrarem juntas e se sentarem nas arquibancadas, o modo como elas se inclinavam uma sobre a outra o deixou particularmente irritado.

"Finn?" Mr. Schue quebrou o transe no qual o quarterback se encontrava e alguns dos colegas riram do ar perdido dele quando percebeu que a musica continuava tocando e ele havia parado de cantar.

O menino chacoalhou a cabeça, seu rosto completamente vermelho, e tentou retomar a musica sem muito sucesso, cantando fora de tom e compasso. Seus colegas aplaudiram meio sem jeito e ele voltou a sentar resmungando entre Brittany e Puck na ultima fileira.

"Excelente, Finn... Santana?" Mr. Schue chamou pela latina, que se levantou e sentou em um banquinho para cantar Landslide. Sua voz soava triste e mais suave do que o normal e todos prestaram atenção, se prendendo a cada nota que a morena emitia. Rachel entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Quinn e apertou suas mãos unidas contra o peito. Santana nunca havia soado tão bem.

"Temos tempo para mais uma performance hoje, algum voluntário?" Perguntou o professor, se escorando no piano e recebendo uma careta de Brad, o pianista.

Quinn levantou a mão timidamente e Mr. Schue arqueou as sobrancelhas. A ex líder de torcida nunca havia sido muito participativa em suas aulas e o fato de ela ter apresentado um numero para cada uma das tarefas daquele mês o surpreendia.

Ela se levantou e caminhou graciosamente até a frente, sentando-se no mesmo banquinho que Santana havia ocupado minutos atrás. Suas mãos pousaram em seu colo e ela encarou seus colegas.

"Essa musica é originalmente um dueto, mas Artie e eu fizemos algumas modificações, então..." Ela fez um gesto convidando Artie a se juntar a ela. Ele alcançou pelo violão e ninguém tem muita certeza do que aconteceu a seguir.

Finn levantou abruptamente de sua cadeira, derrubando-a no chão e assustando a loira sentada ao seu lado.

"O que você disse pra ele?" Santana perguntou pra Brittany, seus olhos arregalados.

Ninguém ouviu a resposta, que foi abafada pelos gritos do quarterback.

O coração de Quinn acelerou de repente e ela se levantou ao ver que ele falava com Rachel. Sangue pulsava em suas orelhas e ela não conseguia ouvir direito, a gravidade parecia puxar suas entranhas para baixo e ela não sabia o que fazer.

...

**Quinn's PoV**

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido... Em um minuto tudo estava bem e no instante seguinte, Finn estava de pé e contando tudo para Rachel, tudo que originalmente só eu e Brittany sabíamos.

E finalmente chegamos ao ponto em que essa história começou.

Todos os sons da sala pareceram se abafar de repente e tudo o que eu conseguia ver eram os olhos castanhos de Rachel encarando os meus cheios de água. O queixo dela tremia e eu não conseguia ler o que estava se passando naqueles olhos. Podia ser qualquer coisa, mágoa, raiva, dor...

"Isso é verdade?" Ela claramente falava das coisas que Finn havia acabado de lhe contar, sobre o modo como todo aquele relacionamento que havíamos construídos tinha surgido por causa de um plano idiota. E tudo o que eu queria era dizer que não, que não era verdade e que eu a amava, mas algo em mim fez com que eu concordasse com a cabeça.

Meus colegas observavam enquanto eu me via perder o controle.

"Eu não esperava isso de você Quinn." As palavras foram ditas friamente, apesar de seus olhos lacrimejarem cheios de emoção. "Mas sempre soube que deveria..."

Nesse momento eu perdi o controle e avancei em sua direção, querendo abraça-la, querendo dizer que apesar de ser verdade, não era. Não agora, não mais... Mas ela se esquivou e Finn a protegeu.

"Eu acho que você deveria ir embora agora, Quinn." Disse ele, seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma estranha e alucinada.

"Rachel..." Eu tentei alcança-la mais uma vez, conseguindo encostar em seu braço com a ponta dos dedos. Ela se encolheu ao meu toque, como se tivesse medo do que eu pudesse fazer com ela. Finalmente percebi o calor de minhas próprias lágrimas, mas as ignorei. Eu precisava falar com ela, precisava explicar minhas ações e provar que o que sentia por ela era real.

"Por favor, Quinn..." Sua voz saiu quebrada e eu tinha vontade de me dar um tiro. "Só..." Ela suspirou e eu senti como se a dor que ela sentia se transferisse para mim, triplicando a angustia em meu peito. "Vai embora..."

Eu cobri a boca com a mão, estrangulando um soluço e lhe lancei um ultimo olhar, tentando transmitir tudo o que queria dizer antes de dar as costas e sair da sala.

**=/=**

** NA: Eu não sei escrever brigas, então a parte em que o Finn revela tudo ficou muito abstrata, mas realmente, eu posso contar nos dedos as vezes em que briguei com alguém (3) e é muito difícil escrever sobre algo que não se tenha vivenciado, nem que seja um pouquinho...**

** Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado... Mais dois capítulos e um epilogo para o final!**

** Até a próxima.. E sei que não tenho direito de pedir comentários depois de tanto tempo, mas ficaria feliz em saber o que vocês acharam...**

** P.S: Em breve vou publicar uma fic nova, o nome vai ser 'Pequenas Coincidencias', só quero completar ela antes de publicar, mas já tenho dois terços escritos... Fiquem atentos!**

** Abraços, A.**


	12. De Volta ao Começo

NA: Para Gleekety, prometi que postaria no dia 27. São 23:30, mas ainda é dia 27 :D

**Rachel's PoV**

Eu estou com raiva. Isso não é muito normal pra mim, mas é o que sinto e não consigo fugir. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas não faz diferença agora, sabendo ou não, a dor é igual e a raiva é horrível. Tenho vontade de machucar alguém, enfiar minhas unhas em alguém, em mim mesma, me sinto horrível por querer fazer certas coisas agora.

Mas algo precisa ser feito para extravasar todo esse sentimento e eu me recuso a chorar mais. Pela primeira vez na vida, sinto necessidade de algum tipo de dor física. Talvez assim a dor emocional se amenize. Largo minha mochila no meio da sala, sabendo que meus pais estão fora e subo correndo até o meu quarto, arrancando as roupas de meu corpo. Preciso me livrar delas. Tiro um short branco solto de dentro de uma gaveta e uma camisa preta que o Puck esqueceu aqui uma vez. Visto-me sem me importar com roupas de baixo e o tecido frio contra minha pele faz com que eu me sinta um pouco melhor.

Prendo o meu cabelo bem firme, pego meu Ipod, abro uma playlist do Linkin Park. Pego meus melhores fones de ouvido na gaveta da cômoda, os da Skull Candy com o cabo azul e revestimento de titânio. Insiro-o em meus ouvidos e, não me importando com meus canais auditivos, aumento o volume até o máximo.

Chacoalho o Ipod, fazendo-o entrar em modo aleatório e 'Numb' ecoa em minha cabeça. Perfeito, eu preciso me sentir entorpecida. Penduro o aparelho em volta de meu bíceps, o velcro arranha minha pele no processo e eu mordo o lábio.

De pés descalços, desço até o porão e atravesso a sala do Oscar, entrando em uma porta atrás do palco. Não costumo vir até aqui, meus pais usam a academia muito mais do que eu, uma vez que tenho um elíptico no meu quarto. O saco de areia pendurado no teto no meio da sala parece chamar meu nome, a música muda para 'My December' e eu aperto o botão em meus fones duas vezes para avançar a faixa, não que eu não goste dessa musica, mas não existem gritos suficientes nela. 'Points of Autority' a substitui e eu sorrio enquanto caminho em direção as minhas luvas cor de rosa.

Começo a fecha-las em volta de meus pulsos quando decido que não quero usar luvas hoje. Eu preciso da dor do saco de areia contra minhas juntas. Jogo-as no chão e respiro fundo, parando em frente ao meu alvo. Flexiono os joelhos, cerro minhas mãos em punhos e dou o primeiro golpe.

A dor é lascinante e parece sugar totalmente o ar de meus pulmões. Paro por um momento e abraço meu punho, mordendo o lábio. Eu preciso disso. Respiro fundo mais uma vez e agora a introdução aguda de 'Faint' parece rasgar meus tímpanos. Pisco algumas vezes, me acostumando com a dor nas mãos e nos ouvidos e começo a bater novamente, gritando junto com Chester agora, pondo toda a minha raiva para fora.

"_I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored...(Eu não posso me sentir do jeito que me senti antes, não de as costas pra mim, eu não serei ignorada)"_ Minha garganta começa a queimar quando a musica acaba, mas eu continuo cantando junto com a próxima e com a que vem depois e batendo sem parar, pulando e circulando o saco de areia, arrisco um chute e a dor me faz bem. _"I need a little room to breath, 'cause I'm one step closer to the edge, na I'm about to break... __(Eu preciso de espaço para respirar, por que estou a um passo do precipício e prestes a quebrar.)" _O suor escorre por minhas costas e entre meus seios, sinto as gotas pingando da ponta do meu nariz, é como se minha pele estivesse chorando, uma vez que meus olhos se recusavam a fazê-lo. Já não sinto mais minhas mãos, mas não me importo, não quero sentir mais nada.

Então 'In the End' começa a tocar e meu corpo não aguenta mais, preciso parar, mas forço essa ultima música, meus golpes se tornam mais rápidos depois da introdução e eu não canto junto dessa vez, minha voz não sai. Até o final, quando paro de bater e meu peito explode com a música enquanto absorvo o significado da letra.

Abraço o saco para que ele pare de balançar e um dos fones cai de meu ouvido, percebo que estava sim cantando, mesmo sem perceber, quando ouço minha própria voz.

Ela nunca esteve tão rouca, mas ainda é clara. Aperto o saco contra meu rosto e grito ainda mais_. __"I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go, for all of this, there's only one thing you should know… __(Eu confiei em você, suportei tudo o que pude e de tudo isso, tem apenas uma coisa que você deveria saber...)"_ Ponho toda a minha raiva nessa frase e a repito mais uma vez, com ainda mais força. Inspiro o ar pela boca e arde, minha voz se torna um sussurro quando termino_: "In the end, it doesn't even metter. (No final, não tem importância.)"_

Fecho os olhos antes de virar o rosto para a porta. Meu pai olha para mim com olhos arregalados e uma expressão de preocupação clara em seu rosto. Ele abre e fecha a boca algumas vezes e eu não tenho certeza se consigo falar ou até mesmo me mexer. Ainda abraço o saco de areia, mas agora é por que não confio em minhas próprias pernas.

Seco o suor de minha testa com o antebraço e minha visão se torna um pouco mais clara, percebo que meu pai não está sozinho e a visão de quem está atrás dele me faz dar um passo para trás. Ótimo, minhas pernas ainda funcionam...

"San..." Minha voz parece um grunhido e eu limpo a garganta, me arrependendo imediatamente ao sentir a queimação voltar. Acabo optando por me aproximar rapidamente e sussurrar diretamente no ouvido dela. "Santana, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela me olha de cima a baixo e meu pai continua mudo ao seu lado.

"Vai embora." Digo da melhor forma que posso e a empurro para o lado com o ombro antes de marchar até o meu quarto. Sei que no instante em que parar de me mexer, a dor vai ser insuportável, mas por enquanto, aproveito o calor para correr escadas acima. Fecho a porta com um estrondo e coloco meu Ipod no doc, e os fones de volta na gaveta, junto com o suporte que prendia o aparelho em meu braço.

A música continua a tocar, 'Runaway' agora, e eu inspeciono minhas mãos cuidadosamente, manchas rochas e amareladas começam a se formar e um pequeno corte se faz presente entre meu dedo indicador e médio, ver o sangue seco que o envolvia me faz sentir um prazer estranho. Toquei os machucados tremulamente e fiz uma careta com a dor, não achava que fosse me machucar tanto assim.

Tenho consciência de que detonei minha voz também e me arrependo um pouco por isso, mas só um pouco, me sinto mil vezes melhor agora do que me sentia antes e tenho certeza que minha voz voltara ao normal, eu acho...

E se não voltar?

Não, é melhor não pensar nisso. A última coisa que preciso agora é de um ataque de pânico. Engulo um pouco de saliva e sinto-a descer por minha garganta, é um tanto quanto desagradável, mas tudo bem. Meu pé direto mostra alguns hematomas também, mas nenhum corte pelo menos.

Agarro a barra da camisa preta e a removo, me sinto grudenta e preciso de um banho, o ar fresco que entra pela janela é reconfortante, meus ombros doem por causa do esforço e eu olho para baixo, encarando meu próprio corpo, que brilhava graças a fina camada de suor que o cobria.

A porta de meu quarto se abre com um rangido e eu me viro para encontrar os olhos negros de Santana, ela arqueia as sobrancelhas. Por um momento esqueci que ela estava aqui em casa. Sua boca se abre lentamente e eu espero que ela diga alguma coisa quando percebo que a boca dela não se abriu para falar, mas sim em choque. Ela parece catatônica e lhe lanço um olhar questionador, colocando uma mão na cintura.

Meus dedos encontram minha própria pele e meu rosto esquenta terrivelmente. Droga, eu estou sem camisa. E sem sutiã. E toda suada. E Santana está aqui. Cubro meu peito com um braço, perdendo o folego quando sinto uma pontada de dor no meu ombro esquerdo por causa do movimento brusco.

Santana fecha a boca com um estalo e murmura alguma coisa em espanhol.

"O que você quer?" Pergunto roucamente.

Seus olhos viajam pelo meu corpo e ela umedece os lábios. "Eu vim falar com você." Ela fala suavemente, nunca a ouvi sua voz assim antes, é um pouco estranho.

"Eu não quero falar com ninguém agora caso você não tenha percebido." Respondo de forma acida, apreciando a estranha reversão de papeis que está se desenrolando em meu quarto.

"Rachel..." Ela começa e eu simplesmente viro de costas, entrando no banheiro e trancando a porta atrás de mim. Será que é tão difícil entender que não quero falar com ninguém?

...

Para minha surpresa, Santana continua no meu quarto quando saio do banho. Ela está sentada na cama, mexendo no próprio celular e parecendo fora do lugar. Ela é a ultima pessoa que eu esperaria ver aqui, mas se for parar para pensar, tudo sobre as ultimas semanas é meio inesperado.

Fico parada, enrolada em minha toalha até que seus olhos encontram os meus.

"Por que você está aqui?" Me vejo perguntar e faço uma careta ao ouvir o som da minha própria voz.

"Eu vim em paz." Ela sorri para mim e eu dou um passo para trás. "Sério Berry, eu vim conversar." Ela revira os olhos.

Parte de mim quer discutir e manda-la embora, mas outra parte, a que está exausta e com dor por tudo por causa do esforço físico acaba cedendo. Me aproximo da cama e desligo meu Ipod. Já são quase seis horas.

"Você tem 15 minutos." Murmuro, sentando ao seu lado.

"Você não quer vestir alguma coisa antes?" Ela pergunta, encarando minha toalha vermelha.

"15 minutos, Santana." Eu repito, sentindo vontade de cruzar os braços, mas sem energia para me mexer.

Ela se endireita, surpresa pela minha seriedade. "Quinn gosta de você."

Acho que ela espera que eu fale alguma coisa, mas continuo em silencio.

"E eu sei que o que ela fez foi idiota, mas ela realmente gosta de você."

"Eu ainda não entendo o que você está fazendo aqui." Digo, chacoalhando a cabeça. Realmente não entendo.

"Eu também não..." Ela fala baixinho. "Olha, eu imagino que você esteja se sentindo péssima agora, mas eu não posso deixar que algo que o Finnutil de disse..."

"Ele me falou a verdade."

"A verdade dele!" Ela exclama, soando frustrada. "Eu não sei o que ele te disse, mas imagino que tenha a ver com o plano da Quinn."

"Você também estava sabendo sobre isso?" Não consigo evitar a mágoa que aperta meu peito. Será que todos sabiam sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós? Será que foi tudo uma grande piada como Finn disse?

"Brittany me contou."

"Brittany também sabe?!"

Santana faz que sim com a cabeça antes de olhar para mim com um brilho determinado em suas íris escuras. "A questão não é quem sabe o que, mas sim a quem você decide escutar. Sei que você está com raiva, mas Quinn gosta de ti e eu sei que você também gosta dela. Acho que ela te deve uma explicação."

"Eu não quero falar com ela agora." Falo rapidamente.

"Não estou dizendo que a conversa tem que acontecer hoje, Berry, só estou dizendo que tem que acontecer e que você precisa ouvir o que ela tem pra te dizer."

==/==

**Fim Rachel's PoV**

** ==/==**

** 4 dias depois – terça-feira**

Era o segundo período da manhã e Santana olhava atentamente para a porta. O sinal bateu, a professora começou a dar sua aula e a latina desviou os olhos para suas anotações. Quinn havia faltado a aula no dia anterior e passara o fim de semana sem atender o telefone.

Ela e Brittany haviam passado pela mansão Fabray de carro algumas vezes só para encontrar tudo fechado e apagado. Por mais que odiasse admitir, ela se importava com sua ex capitã. Elas eram, de uma forma estranha e conturbada em certos momentos, melhores amigas.

Mais tarde naquele dia, seus olhos caíram sobre Rachel durante o almoço. A menina sentava sozinha em uma mesa e brincava com sua comida, mudando-a de posição dentro do prato. Ela captou um movimento com o canto do olho e viu Finn se aproximar da pequena morena com sua bandeja recheada de porcarias.

Ele deslizou pelo banco e parou ao lado dela, tentando iniciar uma conversa. A latina não tinha certeza se Rachel estava respondendo ou não, a diva mantinha a cabeça baixa e longe de vista.

"San?"

"Humm?" Ela perguntou distraidamente, mastigando uma cenoura enquanto observava Finnfeliz oferecer algum tipo de doce para a cantora.

"Você não me ouviu?" A voz triste de Brittany a fez mudar o foco de atenção.

"Não, eu estava distraída..."

"Você ainda está brava comigo?" A loira perguntou, seus olhos azuis pareciam brilhar com lágrimas e a latina se voltou totalmente a ela. "Por que eu falei pro Finn sobre Quinn e Rachel?"

"Não, eu não estou brava com você, Britt Britt. Eu só não consigo acreditar que aquele imbecil vai tentar se aproximar dela de novo." Ela lançou um olhar para dito imbecil.

"E você está preocupada por que a Quinn não veio pra aula de novo." Declarou a loira. "Eu também estou. Será que ela tá brava comigo?"

"Não sei."

"A gente devia passar na casa dela de novo... E tocar a campainha pra ver se tem alguém lá dentro."

Santana lançou mais um olhar para Finn e Rachel e se endireitou na cadeira. "Nós vamos. Mas não hoje. Tem algo que eu preciso fazer..." Ela se levantou de repente, esbarrando em Sam quando saia do banco. Seu cérebro estava pronto para disparar um _Olha por onde anda!_ para o menino loiro, mas outra ideia surgiu em sua cabeça de repente e ela segurou-o pela jaqueta.

"Aonde você vai?" Perguntou Brittany, sem ter certeza se deveria se levantar ou não.

"Britt? Você acha que consegue reunir todas as líderes de torcida no vestiário em 10 minutos?"

A loira concordou com a cabeça um pouco confusa.

"Ótimo! Te vejo daqui a pouco!" Ela exclamou, com um sorriso maquiavélico antes de desaparecer, arrastando um Sam perplexo consigo.

...

**Quinn's PoV – Final da tarde.**

Meu quarto está escuro. Eu gosto dele assim. Graças ao gosto caro da minha mãe, as cortinas são pesadas e escuras. Eu nunca gostei de roxo, mas nesse momento não poderia estar mais feliz por elas serem dessa cor. Muito pouca luz consegue se infiltrar pelo tecido, mas eu não me importo. Eu nem mesmo consigo enxergar direito. Eu mal tenho consciência de meu próprio corpo nesse momento. Me enrolo um pouco mais no edredom, cobrindo minha cabeça a medida em que as lagrimas começam a aparecer novamente.

Já faz quatro dias, quatro dias e eu ainda não tive forças para sair daqui. Para encarar o estrago que eu mesma gerei. Graças a Deus, minha mãe está muito ocupada bebendo para reparar que sua única filha (além de minha irmã que mora no Texas) está enclausurada, vivendo de barras de cereal há meia semana. Minha respiração sai tremida e eu mordo o lábio para evitar que o choro aumente de intensidade. Estou me irritando com os barulhos de meus próprios soluços. É tão fácil sentir pena de mim mesma...

A imagem de Rachel me olhando com aqueles olhos castanhos enormes cheios de água quebra meu coração pela milésima vez. E eu simplesmente não consigo apagá-la de minha mente. É como se eu estivesse assistindo a um filme e o DVD tivesse emperrado nessa mesma cena e ela se repete de novo e de novo e cada vez que isso acontece, eu consigo perceber mais detalhes. A mágoa na voz dela se torna cada vez mais evidente e ecoa em meus ouvidos..

E por um lado, a lembrança dela me faz sorrir. Por que é **ela**. E eu não quero esquece-la, nem que a memória mais marcante que sobre seja ruim, eu não posso perde-la...

Eu não posso perde-la.

Eu estou deixando ela ir...

Deus! O que eu estou fazendo?!

Tantas emoções diferentes passam por mim agora. Eu simplesmente não sei em que me agarrar, tudo parece nublado e distante, mas ao mesmo tempo real e vívido. É confuso e a única certeza que tenho é que preciso fazer alguma coisa. Sento abruptamente, me sentindo um pouco tonta com o movimento.

Eu vou fazer alguma coisa.

Alcanço pelo meu celular em cima da estante. Sem bateria. Eu preciso saber que horas são...

Levanto da cama e abro a porta do meu quarto. "Mã–" Meu chamado se perde em minha garganta quando dou de cara com um pescoço familiar a milímetros de distancia. Aperto os olhos, tentando me acostumar com a luz do corredor. "Sam? O-o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele da um passo para trás e me encara como se eu fosse um alienígena.

"Sua mãe me deixou subir..." Murmura ele, ainda me analisando abobadamente.

"Sim, isso é meio obvio..." Reviro os olhos. "Por que você está aqui?"

"Eu.. Nós.. Estávamos preocupados com você?" Ele fala em tom de pergunta. "Deus, parece que você foi pisoteada por elefantes ou algo assim..." Ele comenta depois de alguns segundos de silencio.

Olho para meu próprio corpo e percebo que não tomo banho desde ontem de manhã, estou usando uma camisa velha e gasta como pijama e calças de abrigo da época em que minha irmã era líder de torcida. Sem contar que meus olhos provavelmente estão vermelhos e inchados e meus cabelos devem estar lindos.

Respiro tremulamente e passo uma mão pelo meu rosto. "Eu sinto com se tivesse sido..."

"Er..." Posso ver que Sam não sabe o que dizer.

Sinceramente, ele era a ultima pessoa que eu esperava ver hoje. Quero dizer, somos amigos (mais ou menos). Mas desde que o traí com Finn, as coisas tem sido um pouco estranhas entre nós. Não que eu esteja reclamando, pensando bem, ele pode vir a ser útil.. Meu coração acelera e a primeira coisa que passa pela minha cabeça é perguntar como Rachel está.

"Que horas são?" É o que acaba saído de minha boca.

"Hu, humm, seis horas..." Ele responde depois de conferir seu telefone.

"Humm..." Desvio os olhos para o chão e ficamos em silencio novamente.

"Então..." Começa Sam, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças. "Você e Rachel..."

Lhe lanço um olhar homicida e ele fecha a boca imediatamente.

"Desculpa... Desculpa... Acho que não é um bom jeito de começar uma conversa..." Ele balança nervosamente no meio do corredor e eu suspiro.

"Como... Como ela está?"

"Silenciosa." Ele responde, relaxando um pouco.

Mordo o lábio e cruzo os braços sobre meu peito.

"Santana me mandou te entregar isso." Sam fala de repente, tirando um pendrive de dentro do bolso.

"O que é isso?" Pergunto, aceitando o dispositivo prateado.

Ele da de ombros. "Acho que você vai ter que abrir para descobrir..."

==/==

NA: Talvez o próximo capitulo seja o ultimo...

O que vocês acham?

Deixem comentários, por favor..


	13. Finalmente

**NA: Ultimo Cap! Finalmente! **

** Prometi pra mim mesma que não ia mais publicar nada até que isso estivesse acabado, então, aqui está... Agora posso retomar minhas historias e publicar uma oneshot que escrevi durante meu hiatos.. :P Boa leitura e se quiserem comentar, eu ficarei feliz..**

**...**

Quinn acendeu a luz de seu quarto e Sam a seguiu para dentro, olhando em volta e franzindo o cenho para o amontoado de roupas perto da cama. O ar estava carregado e ele queria pedir se podia abrir a janela, mas um breve olhar para a loira o fez engolir a pergunta.

Ela sentou na cama e abriu o notebook, enfiando o pendrive na entrada antes mesmo de ligar o aparelho. Três longos minutos se passaram até que ela finalmente conseguiu acessar a pasta chamada 'Santana'. Dentro dela mais uma pasta com seu próprio nome.

Ela apertou os olhos para o arquivo de texto antes de lançar um olhar para Sam.

"Ela disse sobre o que se tratava?"

Ele fez que não e, hesitantemente sentou ao seu lado.

"Correções." Ele leu em voz alta. "O que isso significa?"

Ela deu de ombros, clicando no arquivo e matando a curiosidade de uma vez.

_Primeiro, você precisa de um banho. E pelo amor de Deus, não esteja usando o antigo uniforme da Frannie por que isso seria simplesmente inaceitável._

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para a antiga calça de sua irmã que ela, de fato, estava usando como pijama. A noção de que Santana ainda a conhecia tão bem a assustava um pouco.

_Faça o favor de abrir uma janela, está irrespirável aqui dentro e luz do sol não vai fazer mal nenhum para essa sua cara branca._

Sam lhe lançou um olhar estranho àquela sentença e a loira apertou os olhos na direção dele.

"O quê?"

"Posso... Er..." Ele coçou a própria nuca. "Abrir a janela?"

Ela revirou os olhos e deu de ombros. Ela não via por que não e tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar no momento.

_Segundo, eu cheguei a conclusão de que você tem sérios problemas de aprendizagem. Sério. Eu não sei como você conseguiu se inscrever em todas as suas classes avançadas, por que você simplesmente não consegue aprender!_

Quinn se encolheu quando a luz do por do sol entrou pela janela e refletiu na tela de seu computador. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer e ela queria jogar o notebook longe, por que o arquivo da Santana não estaca servindo em nada para melhorar seu humor.

_Você é simplesmente péssima em arquitetar planos e era de se esperar que já tivesse aprendido que suas tramas sempre acabam em desgraça, especialmente depois de todo o escândalo da gravidez e da esconder a paternidade, mas não! Você é Quinn Fabray, arrogante demais para pensar nas consequências que os seus esquemas poderiam causar! _

_ E o pior de tudo é que você tem amigos, Q. Por mais fodida que a nossa relação possa ser, você sabe que pode confiar em mim. _

_Parcialmente. _

_Ok, não, você tem milhões de motivos para não confiar em mim, mas ainda assim, se você tivesse me falado sobre esse plano idiota de manter Berry longe do Finn eu teria, com muito prazer, te dado uma bofetada e mandado você cair na real por que é obvio que uma ideia dessas só poderia acabar em merda para todos os envolvidos._

A loira suspirou e se escorou na cabeceira da cama antes de continuar a ler.

_Ou então, quando as coisas começaram a esquentar entre você e ManHands. Quando tudo começou a sair do controle e você decidiu desabafar com a Brittany! Brittany! _

_Deus, eu amo a minha Britt Britt, mas ela não é a pessoa a quem você recorre para falar sobre coisas assim! Mais uma vez, você podia ter vindo até mim, eu teria te ouvido e, bem, provavelmente, em um primeiro momento, eu teria rido da sua cara, por que convenhamos, você e RuPaul? Simplesmente cômico! Eu sempre soube da sua quedinha por ela, Q._

_Desenhos pornográficos no banheiro? Não são uma boa forma de esconder seus sentimentos mais do que gays por alguém._

Quinn mordeu o lábio e lançou um olhar para Sam, que escaneava os títulos dos livros e filmes em sua prateleira. Ela apreciou a distancia dele. No fundo ela até que gostava de Sam.

_Mas eu não estou aqui para te insultar. Pelo menos não dessa vez. _

_(Eu sei que vou ter tempo o suficiente para insultos quando você voltar a comparecer ao colégio.)_

_Eu vim para corrigir toda merda na qual você se meteu Fabray, e eu espero que você aprecie meu esforço um pouco mais do que a sua namorada. Devo te parabenizar por isso, parece que você finalmente conseguiu quebrar a Rachel que nós conhecemos._

Quinn franziu o cenho, sem entender.

_Eu passei na casa dela logo depois da grande revelação e ela estava completamente destruída. Ela estava gritando Linkin Park a todo o volume enquanto espancava um saco de areia e existe uma grande possibilidade de que ela estivesse visualizando a sua cara enquanto fazia isso e sinceramente, eu não gostaria de estar no seu lugar._

_Por outro lado, foi totalmente Hot e eu entendo por que você focou tão fissurada nela de repente._

_Enfim, ela esta puta com você, mas ainda está disposta a te ouvir, mais ou menos. Não nesse momento, mas num futuro, talvez. A questão é que, eu estou me sentindo caridosa e o silencio dela é mais do que perturbador e eu não aguento mais ver o Finnbecil tentando cortejar ela de volta, então, eu estou disposta a ajudar._

_Pessoalmente, eu trancaria vocês duas em um armário literal até que vocês estivessem prontas para sair do figurativo, mas Berry provavelmente iria te comer viva e todos nós sabemos o quanto ela aprecia grandes gestos e toda essa baboseira, então eu acho que você precisa sair do armário sozinha dessa vez._

_Não que isso vá ser uma tarefa difícil, considerando-se que praticamente toda a escola já está sabendo sobre o que aconteceu entre vocês._

"Oh, ótimo... Tudo o que eu precisava..."

"Como?" Perguntou Sam, levantando os olhos do exemplar de Talentoso Mr. Ripley que ele segurava nas mãos.

"Nada." Ela respondeu, voltando os olhos para o computador.

"Posso pegar esse emprestado?"

Quinn o olhou de forma suspeita. "Desde quando você lê?"

Ele deu de ombros. "O filme é bom, mas o livro é sempre melhor. Pelo menos foi o que eu achei sobre Harry Potter."

"Tanto faz..." Ela respirou fundo.

"Isso significa que eu posso pegar?"

"Sim, Sam. Seja feliz."

"Valeu..." Sorriu ele, sentando no beiral da janela e continuando a ler.

_Por algum motivo, Rachel parece realmente gostar de você e eu posso dizer que você também gosta dela. Deixa de ter pena de si mesma, e faça alguma coisa. _

_Vai atrás dela._

_Eu sei que ela não vai querer te ouvir, mas ir atrás vai mostrar que você se importa..._

_E se você disser para alguém que eu amoleci, eu acabo com você!_

Quinn soltou uma risadinha com isso. Era tão Santana...

_Enfim, ela não vai te ouvir, então você deveria cantar para ela, ela sempre deu um valor exagerado para esse tipo de coisa e foi por isso que eu mandei Trouty Mouth, ele pode te ajudar com o arranjo da música. Falando em música, eu já comentei que a sua namorada gosta de Linkin Park?_

_Sammy tem uma lista de sugestões que eu tirei do Ipod dela enquanto ela tomava banho._

Quinn sentiu algo estranho na boca de seu estomago, uma pontada de ciúmes. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando se livrar da sensação.

_Você deve estar se perguntando: E se ela não quiser me ouvir mesmo assim?_

_Não se preocupe, Brittany vai dar um jeito de manter ela com a bunda na cadeira até que você tenha acabado sua serenata e quanto ao Finn, eu vou dar um jeito nele..._

_O que eu vou fazer?_

_Você não precisa saber._

_Nós somos muito parecidas Quinn... A única diferença é que você sempre teve mais coragem para enfrentar os teus medos. Eu espero que você não me desaponte dessa vez._

...

**Dois dias depois**

**...**

Quinn não teve forças para voltar para a escola no dia seguinte. Ela precisava se recompor, ela precisava pensar. Sua cabeça doía e seu peito queimava a cada passo que ela dava em direção ao seu armário no começo da manhã. Algumas pessoas lhe lançavam olhares estranhos e preocupados e ela fez o máximo para desconsiderá-los.

Seus olhos caíram sobre o armário que Rachel ocupava, alguns espaços a frente do seu próprio. Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para a tela de seu celular, para a foto que havia tirado da morena apenas alguns dias atrás.

Dias que mais pareciam anos. Ela pensou, suspirando e abrindo seu cadeado para pegar os livros que precisava. Ao fechar a porta, ela olhou para o fim do corredor e sentiu-se tremer ao ver Rachel andando de cabeça baixa em sua direção, com Finn nos calcanhares.

Seus dentes trincaram em raiva, mas ela não se moveu. Parte dela estava feliz em ver a pequena diva, a outra tinha medo da reação que ela pudesse ter quando a percebesse parada a apenas alguns metros de distancia.

Olhos castanhos se levantaram e encontraram os seus. As duas meninas se encararam por um longo momento até que Rachel se virou para o armário para pegar as coisas que precisava.

Quinn hesitou antes de dar um passo em sua direção.

"Rach..."

"Ela não quer falar com você." Seus olhos se levantaram lentamente para encontrar Finn parado ao lado delas e colocando uma de suas patas enormes no ombro da pequena morena.

"Eu não perguntei para você Finn." Ela respondeu friamente.

"Você já a machucou o suficiente, você não acha?"

"Eu acho que você deveria ir cuidar da própria vida, eu e Rachel..."

"Ela não quer falar com você!" Ele exclamou, fazendo a morena em questão se encolher e escapar da mão que segurava seu ombro, fechando o armário com um estrondo e se afastando dos dois sem dizer palavra. "Ótimo, viu o que você fez?"

"Se você não calar a boca eu..."

"O que, vai me bater?" Ele perguntou com um sorrisinho. "Admita, Quinn, nós dois sabemos que você nunca vai ser boa o bastante para ela e no final, Rachel e eu vamos acabar juntos."

Ela fechou a mão livre em um punho, resistindo a urgência de quebrar o nariz dele. Ela respirou fundo e seguiu o exemplo da pequena morena, simplesmente dando as costas e seguindo para sua primeira aula.

...

Durante a manhã, Quinn fez o possível para alcançar Rachel, mas a morena a estava evitando desavergonhadamente. Ela tentou encurralá-la em um banheiro antes do almoço, mas a dor nos olhos castanhos a fez fraquejar. Talvez pressionar não fosse uma boa ideia.

Ela também, misteriosamente, não cruzou com Santana durante o dia inteiro, nem mesmo no período de almoço, nem mesmo no período livre que elas compartilhavam, ela sabia que sua companheira de equipe passava aquele horário nas arquibancadas, mas naquele dia em especial, a Latina parecia ter evaporado.

De um jeito ou de outro, talvez fosse melhor assim. Ela não sabia o que dizer para Santana. Será que ela deveria agradecer? Mencionar o recado que recebera? Questionar o que ela iria fazer a respeito de Finn? Por que o gigante infame parecia estar em todos os corredores por onde ela passava, pronto para lhe lançar olhares cheios de julgamento.

Já era início da tarde e ela só tinha mais duas aulas antes de Glee. Ansiedade começou a se acumular em seu corpo e seu estomago se revirava cada vez que ela pensava em Rachel, o que era basicamente o tempo inteiro, o que não era muito confortável.

Por volta do ultimo período ela mal conseguia ouvir o que o professor dizia, especialmente por que aquela aula era dividida com Santana e a Latina aparentemente havia decidido matar biologia.

Ela se perguntava qual seria o motivo...

...

Finn enfiava os materiais em seu armário. O ultimo período do dia era livre e ele estava pensando em passa-lo no laboratório de informática, escolhendo a música que iria cantar para Rachel mais tarde no Glee Club. Ele estava distraído pensando sobre possibilidades quando alguém fechou o armário em sua mão.

"Mas o que..?" Ele começou, chacoalhando os dedos doloridos e se virando para encontrar seu agressor. "O que você quer?"

"Eu acho que devíamos ter uma conversinha, Finnessa..." Santana falou em um tom meigo de voz que nunca trazia nada de bom.

"Eu não tenho nada para falar com você." Ele disse firmemente, virando para ir embora e se deparando com um grupo de líderes de torcida que o cercava, todas com as mãos nas costas e um brilho maquiavélico nos olhos.

"Eu acho que não fui clara o bastante para o seu cérebro comprometido. Nós vamos conversar, Finn. Quer você queira ou não."

Ele engoliu em seco e deu um passo para trás, tentando encontrar uma brecha no circulo vermelho e branco que o prendia.

"Você vai colaborar? Finnessa?" Ela perguntou, parando bem na frente dele e encostando o indicador de forma provocadora em seu peito.

Ele tremeu antes de engolir o medo. Ele estava cansado de ser intimidado por aquelas meninas idiotas. "Não. Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, Satan..."

"Ok... Eu não queria ter que fazer isso do jeito mais difícil, mas..." Ela falou calmamente, dando passos lentos para trás até se integrar ao círculo de cheerios. "Podem atacar, meninas." Ela falou um pouco mais alto.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram e a próxima coisa que ele viu foi um mar de gelo vermelho vindo de todas as direções.

...

Rachel, como sempre, foi a primeira a se encaminhar para a sala de coral. Pelo menos ela achava que seria a primeira, mas um dos corredores estava bloqueado por causa de algum incidente com um liquido vermelho e o zelador havia bloqueado tudo para que ninguem escorregasse. Ela teve que seguir um caminho alternativo pelo andar de cima e quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, a sala não estava vazia como ela esperava.

"Olá, Rachel..."

As sobrancelhas da morena se apertaram em estranhamento. "Er.. Oi Brittany." Ela cumprimentou baixinho. Sua garganta ainda doía por causa da descarga de energia de alguns dias atrás e ela estava tentando se poupar o máximo possível. Ela também estava passando por uma enxaqueca persistente e horrível desde que se deparara com Quinn mais cedo naquele dia.

Seu coração havia acelerado impossivelmente e ela sentia raiva de si mesma por ainda sentir coisas por alguém que a magoara tanto. Mas ela não conseguia evitar... Quinn era... Ela não sabia mais o que sentia pela loira, mas não podia negar que sentia alguma coisa e que essa coisa era forte demais para ser controlada.

"Rach?"

Ela se virou ao ouvir a voz de Brittany chamando seu nome suavemente.

"Senta comigo hoje?" A dançarina indicou a cadeira ao seu lado. "Santana não veio e você é morena e pequena como ela e a minha mão fica fria quando San não está aqui para esquentar ela pra mim..."

Rachel abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, tentando encontrar um motivo para simplesmente ficar sozinha em seu canto, mas os olhos azuis da loira brilharam em sua direção e era humanamente impossível dizer não para aquele olhar. Ela suspirou e silenciosamente, sentou na cadeira indicada.

Brittany sorriu abertamente e pegou sua mão entre as suas firmemente, entrelaçando seus dedos.

"Você tem mãos macias..." Ela comentou, apertando-a um pouquinho.

Rachel não pode deixar de notar que as mãos de sua (pseudo) amiga estavam mais quentes do que as suas próprias.

...

Quinn respirou fundo e abriu a porta da sala de coral, seus olhos imediatamente encontraram os castanhos que ela tanto amava e ela se viu congelada.

"Quinn, fico feliz que você tenha voltado, mas seria ainda melhor se você pudesse sentar." Ela ouviu a voz do Mr. Schue ao seu lado, mas não conseguiu desviar os olhos dos de Rachel, que parecia estar tendo o mesmo problema. "Quinn?"

"Eu... Eu... Na verdade eu... E Sam... Nós... Tenho algo." Ela gaguejou. Rachel finalmente olhou para baixo e ela se voltou para o professor.

"Desculpa, eu não entendi..."

"Eu gostaria de cantar uma coisa." Ela falou mais firmemente. "Eu e Sam..."

"Oh..." Os olhos dele se arregalaram. De todos os membros do clube, Quinn era a menos participativa e vê-la querendo cantar de boa vontade sempre o desconcertava um pouco. "Ok... Por favor..." Ele deu o espaço, esquecendo completamente o discurso que havia preparado para aquela aula.

A loira largou seus materiais em uma cadeira vazia e lançou mais um olhar para Rachel, que parecia incrivelmente desconfortável ao lado de Brittany. A dançarina sorria e estranhamente, ofereceu uma piscadela para Quinn.

Sam pegou seu violão e começou a tocar.

A loira mordeu o lábio, sentindo vontade de chorar, mas engolindo as lágrimas. Ela esperava que aquilo funcionasse.

"Eu não sou uma boa pessoa." Ela começou enquanto Sam tocava a introdução. "E eu não sou boa em muitas coisas, como cantar por exemplo... Mas pareço ter um talento excepcional em magoar as pessoas que eu amo." Ela engoliu o nó que se formava em sua garganta e Rachel parecia tão cansada naquele momento... "Eu... Sei que não é o suficiente, mas essa música é um pedido de desculpas e eu... eu espero... eu preciso.. que você aceite."

Sua voz preencheu o aposento suavemente.

"_Let me apologize to begin with..._

_ Let me apologize for what I'm about to say.._

_But trying to be genuine_

_ Was harder than it seemed_

_ And somehow I've got caught up in between__..."_

Seu coração estava doendo, ele batia tão rápido... E ela engasgou quando Rachel fez menção de se levantar, porém Brittany a manteve firme no lugar, segurando sua mão.

_"__Between my pride and my promise.._

_ Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way,_

_The things I want to say to you_

_ Get lost before they come_

_ The only thing that's worse than one is none."_

Quinn podia ver o efeito que a música estava tendo em Rachel, milhões de emoções conflitantes pareciam percorrer os olhos castanhos e ela sentia que todos a observavam em curiosidade, mas não conseguia encontrar forças para desviar os olhos da morena. A pequena cantora era o único motivo que a mantinha naquele lugar, cantando uma música como aquela na frente de todos os seus colegas.

"_But trying to regain your trust,_

_ Was harder than it seemed..."_

Confiança, tudo aquilo era sobre confiança.

_"And I cannot explain to you in anything I say or do or plan_

_Fear is not afraid of you_

_But guilt's a language you can understand_

_I cannot explain to you in anything I say or do_

_I hope the actions speak the words they can..."_

Ela continuou cantando até o final, sabendo que aquilo não seria o suficiente, mas esperando por um milagre. Então as palavras morreram em um soluço estrangulado e seus colegas de Glee não sabiam se deviam aplaudir ou fazer alguma outra coisa. Eles nunca haviam visto Quinn tão vulnerável. Nem mesmo durante a gravidez.

E a vulnerabilidade nela pareceu aumentar ainda mais quando Rachel conseguiu se soltar de Brittany e se levantou, passando direto pela loira em direção a porta.

"Rachel, espera!" Quinn se levantou de um pulo e seguiu a morena, agarrando seu pulso no meio do corredor e fazendo com que ela virasse bruscamente.

O rosto da cantora se contorceu de uma forma que a loira nunca havia visto. "Você acha que tudo vai se resolver por que você cantou uma música para mim durante o Glee Club? Você acha que tudo o que a gente tinha vai magicamente voltar por que você finalmente criou coragem para pedir desculpas."

"Eu nunca precisei criar coragens para me desculpar, Rachel!"

"E eu não tenho mais paciência para as tuas mentiras, Quinn!"

A loira segurou seus ombros firmemente. "Eu precisei desses dias para... Eu precisava te dizer..." A dor que Rachel sentia refletia nos olhos de Quinn, que parecia estar passando por um debate interno. "Eu te amo, Rach. Eu te amo."

Silencio caiu sobre elas e a morena se percebeu perplexa. Ela sentiu raiva como nunca antes e o calor em seu peito se espalhou por todo o seu corpo até que ela finalmente perdeu o controle e as lágrimas que tanto tentava conter extravasaram.

"Você não tem o direito..." Ela falou por entre os dentes, dando um passo a frente e levantando o rosto, seu nariz quase encostava no da loira e ela sentiu uma vontade arrebatadora de agredi-la de alguma forma. "Você não tem o direito de dizer isso, Quinn! Não mais, não agora!" Seu punho acertou o peito da ex líder de torcida, não com força, mas em frustração. "Eu te odeio tanto!"

"E eu te amo tanto, Rachel!" Quinn elevou a voz, tentando ser ouvida através dos soluços da morena, que agora batia em seu ombro com uma mão espalmada. "E eu fui tão idiota em te machucar dessa forma.."

"Eu sabia, desde o começo, eu tinha certeza que você ia me machucar!" Rachel continuou batendo, evitando olhar para os olhos dourados, sabendo que quebraria ainda mais quando o fizesse. "E eu pedi que você não me machucasse... Como eu posso confiar em você, Quinn?"

"Eu não espero que você confie em mim novamente, o que eu fiz foi realmente muito idiota, mas quando a ideia surgiu, a ultima coisa que eu esperava era me apaixonar por você, Rach..."

"Se você realmente me amasse, teria me dito antes, teria me falado sobre seu plano... Tudo seria diferente se tivesse vindo de você! Eu não precisava ficar sabendo através do Finn! Você tem ideia do quanto aquilo foi humilhante?"

"Sim, eu tenho! Eu já passei por isso, Rachel, eu já passei por isso com Beth e eu já perdi tudo uma vez. Eu tinha tanto medo de me abrir para você, de me permitir sentir amor, por que eu não queria perder tudo de novo..." Ela própria havia começado a chorar e a expressão no rosto de Rachel se suavizou minimamente.

"Quinn..."

"Mas eu sinto que agora é pior do que tudo aquilo, por que eu nunca me importei tanto por alguém como eu me importo com você. Perder minha casa parece fácil em comparação a dor que eu sinto ao pensar que talvez nunca mais tenha uma chance." Ela secou as lágrimas em sua bochecha. "Me de uma chance, Rachel, é tudo o que eu peço.."

"Eu não sei se posso, Quinn..." Ela segurou o rosto da loira com as duas mãos. "Por que eu te amo também, mais do que eu gostaria de admitir, e se você me machucar de novo... Eu não sei o que pode acontecer..."

"Eu prometo que não vou te machucar, Rach.. Eu prometo nunca mais mentir..." Ela se abaixou um pouquinho e pressionou os lábios contra os da morena, sentindo uma onda de esperança quando Rachel não se afastou do beijo. "Desculpa..." Ela sussurrou contra sua boca.

A morena respirou tremulamente. Ela estava tão confusa e sentindo tanta raiva e tanto amor e tantas outras coisas, aquilo tudo era demais para ela. "Sabe o que é o pior?" Ela perguntou, encostando sua testa contra a de Quinn. "Eu sei que vou acabar te perdoando eventualmente, mas agora, eu preciso de tempo..."

"Eu sei... Eu vou te dar o tempo que você precisar, eu faço o que você quiser... Eu te amo, Rach..." Ela repetiu novamente e dessa vez foi a morena que a beijou, com força e profundamente.

"Obrigada..." Ela murmurou, unindo todas as suas forças para se afastar de Quinn e ir embora.

...

**Quinn's PoV**

Eu esperei um mês e meio foi o mês mais longo da minha vida, mas quando passaram, tudo valeu a pena, estar com ela valia qualquer coisa. Nós tivemos nossas idas e vindas durante o resto do ensino médio, o McKinley demorou alguns dias para se acostumar com a ideia de um casal lésbico e principalmente com o fato de que eu e Rachel formávamos esse casal. É claro que não saímos do armário de uma hora para a outra, demorei mais três meses para finalmente aceitar quem realmente era e o que Rachel significava para mim. Rompemos duas vezes e voltamos nas duas. Nossas brigas eram massivas, mas sempre terminávamos nos braços uma da outra, chorando e pedindo desculpas.

Minha mãe nunca ficou sabendo sobre nós, ela estava absorta demais em seu mundinho de bebida e reuniões com amigas exatamente iguais a ela. Nosso relacionamento durou exatamente um ano depois do final do ensino médio. A distância entre nós era grande demais e, não que fosse um problema me manter fiel, mas é muito mais fácil sentir raiva de alguém quando esse alguém não está ao seu lado. Terminamos, mas mantivemos contato e tivemos pequenas recaídas todas as vezes em que nos encontramos em feriados e datas aleatórias.

Então eu comecei a namorar com Douglas, um colega meu na UCLA, e minhas conversas com Rachel se tornaram cada vez mais curtas e ela parou a faculdade para participar de um musical na Broadway e eu fiquei tão feliz por ela finalmente estar realizando seu sonho. E foi naquele momento que eu percebi o quanto eu a amava e que amar alguém nem sempre significava ter essa pessoa. Eu sabia que nunca poderia tê-la, mas meu coração batia mais forte cada vez que pensava no quanto ela estava feliz. Eu não amava Doug, não dessa forma, não tão intensamente, mas ele era meu melhor amigo e quando me formei em história da arte, nós nos casamos.

Fazer amor com ele era agradável, mas eu não me sentia completa, não como me sentira com Rachel, e eu sei que ele sentia a mesma coisa. Quatro anos depois do casamento, tivemos uma filha. Lucy. Nos divorciamos dois anos depois de seu nascimento, quando descobri que ele estava me traindo. Com outro homem.

A coisa mais engraçada é que naquele momento, a única coisa em minha cabeça era a voz do meu professor de psicologia dizendo que nós sempre, inconscientemente, escolhemos nossos parceiros por conveniência. Doug era exatamente o que eu precisava no momento em que eu precisava e eu era o mesmo para ele. Uma amizade que poderia virar amor, mas nunca passou de uma fachada para esconder o que realmente éramos.

A essa altura, eu já não tinha mais o contato da Rachel e muito menos esperanças de reencontra-la. Sabia que ela nunca havia se casado e o mundo estava ciente quanto a sua bissexualidade. Eu havia visto fotos dela em tablóides, entrevistas com a mulher que conseguiu criar fama sem nunca sair dos palcos, a mulher que atraia gente do mundo inteiro só para ouvi-la cantar, a mulher que eternizou diversos personagens da Broadway. Ela nunca fez nenhum filme, nunca participou de nenhuma serie de TV. Ela não precisava disso, ela havia alcançado tudo o que sempre quisera ser e eu me sentia orgulhosa em saber que em um momento da minha vida, ela foi parte de mim (sempre seria).

Eu trabalhava em uma galeria de arte em São Francisco quando o convite veio e não pude recusar. Meu sonho de ser curadora estava se realizando e eu estava indo para NY para isso. De repente, todas as possibilidades que isso envolvia me atingiram e uma pontada de esperança invadiu o meu peito. Talvez não fosse tarde de mais. Talvez eu pudesse encontrar com ela afinal e mudar tudo, recomeçar de novo mais uma vez.

Foi em uma tarde chuvosa de setembro que o destino se fez presente. Nós havíamos acabado de nos mudar, Lucy e eu, ela tinha 3 anos na época. Eu estava procurando alguém que pudesse cuidar dela para mim enquanto estivesse trabalhando. Visitei diversas escolinhas e acabei me decidindo por uma que ficava próxima ao apartamento onde morávamos. Eu nunca havia morado em um prédio antes, exceto pelos dormitórios da faculdade, mas nunca tão alto. Era estranho olhar pela janela, mas minha filha parecia gostar da vista. Ela não falava muito e eu estava tentando mudar isso, incentivando-a a usar suas palavras.

Apesar de ter definido a escolinha, ainda precisava encontrar uma babá para as noites de exposição e estava em um café, entrevistando as candidatas quando...

"E você tem alguma experiência com crianças da idade dela? Aqui diz que você sempre trabalhou com bebês..." Eu escaneava o currículo de uma adolescente chamada Jennifer, sei que pode parecer preconceituoso, mas eu não conseguia entender como alguém da idade dela poderia saber cuidar de uma criança.

"Ainda não, mas estou disposta a aprender..."

"Olha, eu tenho certeza que você é uma boa pessoa, mas eu realmente procuro alguém com um pouco mais de experiência..."

Ela concordou com a cabeça e se despediu, saindo do café sem olhar para trás e deixando minha filha abanando para o nada.

"É minha pequena, acho que vai ser difícil encontrar alguém para você..." Alcançei seu braço no cadeirote e acariciei a pele macia e tão branca quanto a minha. Desviei a atenção para o meu café por um segundo quando Lucy chamou.

"Mamãe?"

"O que foi meu amor?" Perguntei, acariciando seu cabelo castanho claro e levemente ondulado.

"Au au..." Ela apontou para a entrada do café, aonde uma mulher morena, usando roupas de corrida estava parada, segurando a guia de um Border Collie. Meus olhos viajaram do cachorro para a mulher e meu coração parou. O mundo parou. Senti lagrimas se formando em meus olhos.

"Você quer ir ver o cachorro querida?" Perguntei sem desviar os olhos da morena que falava com o segurança do café.

"Sim, sim!" Ela se balançou na cadeira e eu me levantei, pegando-a no colo antes de colocá-la no chão. Ela pegou minha mão e caminhamos até a dupla. Minha filha estendeu uma mãozinha para o pelo malhado e brilhante, mas eu a segurei.

"Ele morde?" Perguntei, atraindo a atenção da mulher. Os grandes olhos castanhos caíram em mim e tive certeza que ela estava experienciando as mesmas sensações que haviam me acometido alguns segundos antes.

"Quinn?" Seus lábios formaram um sorriso tão lindo que me tirou o fôlego.

"Rachel..." Sorri de volta, sentindo uma urgência arrebatadora de tocá-la.

"Mamãe!" Lucy chamou impaciente, seus olhos grudados no cachorro e sua mãozinha agarrada a minha saia.

"Ele é... Mansinho?" Perguntei cautelosamente, mantendo minha filha a uma distancia segura.

Rachel piscou algumas vezes e desviou o olhar para Lucy, seu sorriso se suavizou e ela passou uma mão pelas orelhas do cachorro. "Ela é uma menina, na verdade. Cindy, senta." A cadela a obedeceu e abanou o rabo brevemente. "Não precisa se preocupar, ela não morde." Suas sentenças eram curtas e era muito estranho encontrá-la, totalmente diferente do que eu poderia imaginar. (Não que ela estivesse diferente, ela continuava sendo a minha Rachel.)

"Vai devagar, está bem?" Soltei a mão de minha filha, que fez que sim com a cabeça, enterrando uma mão no pelo preto e branco e sorrindo com a sensação. Puxei seu cabelo para trás e ela se virou para mim, sorrindo ainda mais.

"Você tem uma filha..." A voz de Rachel me trouxe de volta a realidade.

"Sim..." Respondi, mais uma vez acariciando os cabelos castanho claros.

"Ela é linda."

"Você também..." Falei sem perceber, sentindo-me corar quase que imediatamente.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu em divertimento.

"Desculpa."

"Por que você está se desculpando?" Ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Eu não sei... Por tudo eu acho... Eu..." Respirei fundo. "Estou realmente nervosa." Disse, sinceramente.

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Você é casada..."

"Eu achei que você soubesse..."

"Eu sei, mas é diferente ouvir de você." Nossos olhos se encontraram e rapidamente desviei o olhar.

"Divorciada. Já faz quase um ano." Murmurei, ainda olhando para Lucy e Cindy.

Rachel riu e eu me forcei a levantar o rosto. Ela estendeu a mão, alcançando pelos fios loiros que haviam escapado do meu rabo de cavalo, prendendo-os atrás da minha orelha. Ela deu um passo a frente e eu engoli com dificuldade. Seus olhos brilhavam com algo estranhamente familiar e senti meu estomago revirar. "Sabe Quinn," Sua mão repousou em meu ombro e meu coração acelerou consideravelmente. "Você não faz ideia de quantas vezes eu sonhei com isso, com o momento em que você iria voltar para a minha vida..." Ela deu mais um passo e eu desliguei qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ela (e Lucy, é claro). Os sons de NY pareciam sussurros em comparação ao som de meu próprio sangue pulsando em minhas orelhas. "E todos os meus sonhos começavam dessa forma, você dizendo essas mesmas palavras. Eu fico feliz que você tenha se divorciado... Por mais estranho que possa parecer." Seu polegar gentilmente acariciava meu pescoço. "E eu estou nervosa, tanto quanto você... Eu acho que meu coração vai explodir e a coisa que eu mais quero fazer agora é te beijar por todos os anos que estivemos separadas."

Perdi o fôlego e fechei os olhos. "Eu também..." Disse mordendo o lábio. "Sinto tudo isso." Senti seus braços me envolverem e sua cabeça encostar em meu ombro. Inspirei profundamente, seu cheiro continuava o mesmo.

"Eu senti saudades." Ela murmurou em meu ouvido e retribui o abraço, envolvendo sua cintura e puxando-a mais para perto.

"Eu também." Beijei seus cabelos escuros.

"Mamãe?" Lucy interrompeu o momento e senti uma pontada de culpa, literalmente esqueci de minha filha por um instante.

"Sim meu amor?" Perguntei, me afastando de Rachel.

"Ela gosta de mim! Posso ganhar um cachorrinho igual a ela?" Sua voz era esperançosa e ela segurava minha saia mais uma vez. Ri e fiquei de cócoras ao seu lado. Seus olhos verdes pareciam preocupados e ela levou uma mãozinha para o meu rosto. "Não chora mamãe..."

Percebi que realmente estava chorando e isso me fez rir ainda mais.

"Não fica triste!" Ela me abraçou.

"Eu não estou triste minha querida..." Acariciei seus cabelos, me afastando delicadamente.

"Não?" O verde de seus olhos estava marejado e encostei meu indicador na ponta de seu nariz, levantando os olhos e encontrando os de Rachel que sorriam para mim.

"Não, eu acho que nunca estive tão feliz..."

====/====

Fim!

Por favor, comentem.. :)


End file.
